glowing stars
by Iris C
Summary: Most events takes place after the Stars season. It's a UsaSeiya, AmiTaiki, MinakoYaten fic. Author comments : this was finished a long time ago...it's decent, but could have been much better. I refrain from reading this because it's painful...lol.
1. Part I

G*L*O*W*I*N*G* STARS  
A Pretty Soldier Sailormoon fanfiction  
by Iris C  
Part 1 complete July 2000, edited June 2001.

Author's note: A teenager wrote this. Hmm, nuff said? :) It's a lot of joy, a lot of perkiness, and a lot of wishful thinking.

Part 1  
====

At the Three Light's apartment balcony, Taiki scrutinized at the stars that seemed to resemble stuck fireflies, as if the sheer intensity of his gaze could force answers from the universe. Inside, Seiya strummed on an acoustic guitar listlessly, hoping for a hint or two from the inanimate instrument, that desperate he was. Yaten sat across the room from him, watching a lava lamp on the coffee table, his green eyes drifted along the globs of heavy colors lazily. He wasn't a fan of the lamp. Seiya had gotten it at some random amusement park. Come to think of it, he wasn't a fan of amusement parks either, but in times like these, one had to resort to ugly inventions in order to focus, lest his mind slips away to think of a certain pesky blonde...

The Three Lights' signing event took place at the Shibuya mall the same day when the girls decided to go shopping - all coincidence of course. Minako had clung onto Yaten like glue during the break, offering any kind of help possible.

"Yaaaten-kun! Are you thirsty?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Are you hot? Here's a cold drink."

"Are you cold? Here's some tea!"

"Are you bored? Want me to get you some magazines?"

"Can you explain to me how anyone could go from being hot to cold in a matter of minutes?" snapped Yaten exasperatedly, running a hand through his silver locks. "And can you please stop fancying yourself as our assistant and get along with your shopping for... lingerie or something?"

"Well, you gulped down the ice tea in like a minute because you were so hot and they just turned up the air conditioning here, so in case you get a brain freeze or something, I thought tea might help. As for being your assistant, I'm past fancying Yaten, if you recall, I WAS..."

"How on earth would you know they turned up the air conditioning?"

Minako rambled on. "...and as for lingerie I look good in white, or actually, pretty much any color works if you're thinking of getting something special..."

"Ye gods! Woman, do you ever give up?"

At this, Minako blinked and switched to a serious face, Yaten suddenly felt claustrophobic against a pair of huge azure eyes, searching him. "Give up?" she paused. "I don't give up Yaten..." she looked perplexed. "No one should ever give up...not even when there's only 0.00001% chance of succeeding, because there's always a chance." Minako suddenly became rather composed, as if thinking about something out of this world. "If you give up, you've lost already...don't you think so?" she tilted her head until her eyes locked on his bright green ones.

No one should ever give up...not even when there's only 0.00001% chance...the words seemed to echo in Yaten's mind. The girl was probably thinking of rainbows and unicorns, but it was the look of determination that moved him. Her big blue eyes told her that anything Aino Minako set her mind to, the universe will bend to her will. All of a settle, Kou Yaten wished he had her guts. "I..."

Suddenly the manager invaded the room, "Yaten-san, we need you up there!" he yelled, "the fans are getting a rowdy!"

Yaten nodded. "Okay, I'm coming. Later Aino-san," he mumbled as Minako yelled out an enthusiastic "Minako will do! And take care!"

Yaten held a tiny grin as he made his exit.

* * *

Ami Mizuno made her way to the local library with a sign of eagerness on her face. Most of her friends think spending a Saturday morning at the library is insane. But she's quite content when the aroma of paper lingered in air.

"Hey Ami, back for more books?" the main librarian, Mr. Nakeuchi was an old gentleman who always appeared to be in a good mood.

"Hai!' Ami returned some of the old books from last week. "There are so many wonderful books out there. I would love it if I could read them all."

"I'm sure you will if you keep this up," he nodded as he lift the twelve books from Ami and put them on a cart.

"I doubt it, but I'll read as much as I can. Thank you Mr. Nakeuchi."

"No problem, you have fun finding more books."

Ami nodded as she made her ways upstairs. What books will she read today? Something about stars, yes, the universe, the most unfathomed topic in the world of endless knowledge. She strolled toward the nonfiction section, taking each step as if a new adventure would dawn from it. Occasionally stopping to inspect some interesting titles, Ami eventually made her way to the astronomy section. Only to find her weight settle to her feet as she ceased walking, she wasn't alone. There was someone else there, flipping through a book nonchalantly.

"Tai...Taiki-san," the name stammered from her mouth.

Taiki looked up. "Mizuno-san, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I come here every Saturday to return books and borrow some. What are you doing here?" she asked as she scanned the shelf for any attention getters.

"I thought it would be fun to see if you Earthlings had any idea of what this universe is about," Taiki replied cooly.

Ami looked around to make sure no one was listening, "Taiki-san, are...are we still friends? You Starlights and us?"

The eyes turned rigid cold as Taiki stated, "you senshi and us, we are different people and always will be. That's a fact. Sailor Moon is a distraction, she needs to stop..."

Ami immediately took a stand. "Don't say that about Usagi-chan," she pressed firmly, "she hasn't done anything wrong."

"Hasn't done anything wrong? If it weren't for her Seiya would have never gotten hurt!"

"Seiya cares for Usagi, is that so hard for you to understand Taiki? If Usagi had gotten hurt, Seiya would be worse off," Ami was trying her hardest to remain calm.

"That's the whole point don't you see! It's all these stupid feelings you Earth senshi have! You are manipulating Seiya. You are all getting the way of our mission. I wish you guys would just leave us alone."

Ami gasped, then replied weakly. "But, we can all work together..."

"No we can't," Taiki said, a bit calmer as he saw Ami's strained face. "We can't Mizuno-san, we are different people. We have different destinies. We have different missions..."

"But we are all senshi and..."

Taiki shook his head at that response. "You are very naive," he said then turned his back, "perhaps another day," and marched away, leaving Ami staring at the stacks.

* * *

Seiya plucked the chords again and again. Popping a question each time when the music escape from the guitar.

'Where is the princess?'

'Why won't she show up?'

'What was it about Odango?'

'What made her star shine so brilliantly'?

'Why did she devote her heart to someone so far away?'

'How could that guy hurt her by never answering?'

* * *

Hands in khaki pockets, eyes avoiding any light, Yaten walked toward Juuban Park. It was a breezy night as willow trees swung back and forth along the wind. The clouds managed to conceive the billions of stars. Nevertheless, failed to veil the full moon as its light shone through the thick masses. Making his way to the lake, he wondered what Kinmoku looked like now. Someday when they go back, they will make it as beautiful as it once was...

"I wonder if Usagi's ever going to cheer up," a soft voice touched Yaten's eardrums. He squinted his eyes and saw the girl with long cascading hair, talking while caressing the fur of her cat lovingly. "She doesn't deserve anymore torture or blame...with Mamoru-san gone and all."

"Minako," his whisper was inaudible against the loud chirpings of grasshoppers. Her words started to echo in his head again, 'Yaaten-kun, protect me! Minako's scared...You should never give up, even if there's only 0.0001% chance, because there is always a chance... I'll discard if you go on a date with me! You shine the most brightly...'

Artemis let out a little yell that came out as a 'meow' when the silver haired light came to view.

Minako whirled around, surprised. "Yaten-kun?"

"Yo," he took a spot next to her on the grass.

"Wha...what are you doing here?" Minako questioned.

"Too many things in my head, hoping the wind would get rid of them."

"Oh," Minako nodded. "Hai, it is a beautiful night," she sighed dreamily as she hugged Artemis, giggling as he licked her face.

"Minako, do you ever feel like no one understands you?" Yaten blurted.

"Nani?" Minako got up, giving Yaten a strange look, "what are you talking about?"

Yaten felt like hitting himself, what a stupid question, like the blonde could commiserate. "Nevermind."

"Do you feel that way?" Minako whispered, staring at Yaten.

"Huh?" he was stunned for a second, but something about her eyes was...calming.

"I feel that way sometimes..." Minako murmured, her voice barely audible. "Sometimes I feel like I'm the only person in the universe..." sadness suddenly flooded her blue eyes. "I felt that way since I was really little actually. I knew I was different somehow...another species maybe... Most people take me as this happy go lucky victory sign girl, but for a long while I had been alone fighting for an unknown cause...or so it felt to me," Artemis looked up at Minako, concern in his eyes. "Demo! It's all okay now!" Minako smiled reassuringly at Artemis.

Yaten was carefully chewing on Minako's words. There a certain forlorned sorrow from her voice to a point where he couldn't convey that it came from Minako Aino, the crazy ditz that never have any worries. And yet, they sound so familiar...because that's how you feel Yaten Kou...that's how you feel...and suddenly, Yaten felt like he was looking at Aino Minako for the very first time.

Minako sighed as she shook her head. "I'm sorry Yaten! I was out of it for a while," her face was replaced suddenly with the usual brightness. "No one's ever alone, everyone has someone that loves them," then slowly she added, "Usagi-chan and the others taught me that."

Yaten nodded as if he comprehended her words.

"Oh shoot!" Minako glanced at her watch. "I have to go Yaten-kun. Mama's gonna kill me for staying out so late on a school night! Speaking of which, you too!" Minako scolded playfully. "Ja ne!"

Yaten waved as Minako flew away like a whirlwind. "Ja ne." he whispered.

It wasn't until when the park was quiet again did Yaten turned the other way, with  
Minako's words, Minako's crystal like blue eyes, Minako's one minute smiling then thoughtful the next face, Minako's... she's been hanging in his head a lot lately. He knew he should be thinking about his princess. But Minako was like his charm now, a candle that lights his smile, and honestly it wasn't so bad having her invading his head, wasn't bad at all...

* * *

Dear Journal,

I had mentioned a while ago perhaps, about how egnimatic the universe was. I probably  
had also mentioned that it was the most impossible thing ever. I am here to say that I was wrong. The universe isn't as complicated as people, the mind of creatures. I don't understand Taiki, why is he so cold. Why can't he just give us a chance? I'm sure senshi and the Starlights can work together and find peace. Right? Well, tomorrow we have a school festival. Usagi, Mako-chan and I are organizing a coffee shop. Minako-chan can't come because she has a dentist appointment. Usagi-chan is very excited about this coffee shop. It's good to see her happy again.

~Ami

Dear Journal,

Status: No, we still haven't found the princess. I talked to Mizuno-san today. I still cannot  
understand how these Earth senshi view the world. They are always so full of hope and dreams. Sometimes I wish I could be like that. Forget reality and just close my eyes and believe in a beautiful fantasy. But, I can't, I have a mission. Maybe someday...someday when all is well...yeah, someday...

~Kou Taiki

The next day, trouble of course, erupts at the Juuban high school festival.

"What do you guys want?" Makoto was angry at Yaten who was trying to get the incense  
burner from ChibiChibi.

"Don't interfere." Yaten murmured.

"I'm not going to listen to those bullying a little girl."

"I don't think it's right to segregate girls from kids...or are you saying 'don't be too serious cuz I'm a girl?' "

"Why you..."

====  
Minako walked into the dentist office. Mumbling a prayer for herself.

"I didn't think this mediocre girl can have the real star seed. But thanks to siren's files,  
I'm gonna get it now. Tsukino Usagi, or should I say...Sailor Moon?" Crow smirked.

"So you just know everything huh?" Rei mumbled.

"Well then, this has just gotten serious." Makoto said.

"Let's transform everyone." Ami-chan yelled.

"Mercury crystal power!"

"Mars crystal power!"

"Jupiter crystal power!"

"Moon eternal power!"

"MAKE UP!"

* * *

Minako felt her head thumping VERY loudly after the check up. What did the dentist do?

"Usagi! No!" Jupiter yelled.

"I can't let innocent people be involved in this...here...take it."

"Usagi! Onegai! Please don't!" Mercury begged.

Crow took Super Sailor Moon's Star seed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"NO! DON'T!" Star fighter yelled.

"...such a...beautiful...star seed..."

"Venus love chain encircle!" Venus' love chain took Sailor Moon's star seed away.

"Huh?" Crow and the others cried in disbelief.

"Venus!" Jupiter cried.

"After the dentist announced my teeth is cavity free, tartar free, and purely white! I! Sailor  
Venus is ready to fight and defend!" Venus grinned as she struck her pose.

"Venus..." Mars groaned flatly.

"Hey! That's my star seed!" Tin Nyanko appeared out of nowhere. "Give it back you  
brat!"

"Nyanko...where did you..." Crow started then watched as Nyanko loaded her power and  
blasted toward Venus. Venus took on the full blast, with Sailor Moon's star seed.

"Sensitive Inferno!" cried Star Healer

"Jupiter Oak..."

"Mars flame..."

"Evolution!"

"Sniper!"

Tin Nyanko managed to avoid two blasts but was hit by Jupiter's power. "Ahhh!"  
"Crow! Get the damn star seed!" she yelled.

"This is not going with my plan..." Crow murmured as she leaped toward Venus but  
Sailor Star Fighter got there first and took the Star seed.

"Argh! You annoying little pests!"

Nyanko grunted then flung her power toward Crow, Crow fell and the black hole erupts.  
"What! Why did you do that Nyanko!" Crow screamed.

"Because it's easier to get the star seed myself!" she yelled then used her power to blast  
fighter for the star seed. Her power was sucked by black hole.

"Ahhh!" she yelled, very frustrated then lunged toward Fighter, Fighter fell and the  
Star seed left her hand.

"No!" Mercury yelled. "Usagi-chan!"

"The star seed!" Jupiter yelled.

"Chibi Chibi!" Maker yelled.

Sailor Moon, Chibi Chibi and the star seed were pulled into the black hole.

"Uh-oh, this is getting to be too much," Tin Nyanko murmured uneasily then left.

"Oh no..." Mars murmured as she saw the black hole, engulfing the three.

"AH! DAMMIT!" Fighter screamed.

Suddenly, a bright red energy swallowed the black hole.

"That...energy..." Maker whispered.

"Prin..cess..." Fighter blinked.

Healer drew a sharp breath.

* * *

She hated the smell of it. She hated its environment. Hated it. But she was back here,  
once again. Minako fluttered her eyes open, everything seem blurred. Hospital, what a dull environment. Wait, why was she in the hospital?

"Usagi!" she suddenly yelled.

The boy that had fallen asleep on the wooden chair snapped his eyes open.

"Minako! You are awake."

"Where's Usagi?" Minako questioned.

"Don't worry, she's fine."

"Oh...how...how did I get here?"

"Crow blasted you," he said simply.

" are you doing here Yaten?"

The morning air was stuffy; Yaten opened the single window in the room. "I wanted to  
make sure you were okay."

"Oh... Why?" Minako asked, her head still hurt.

"I wanted to thank you," Yaten returned to his chair. "The princess, she came, she came to  
us," Yaten had a bright smiled pasted on his face.

Minako's eyes lighted up. "Hotoni? That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you!"

"Hai. It's because of you, Minako. I was able to believe..." he smiled. "Arigatou"

"Wow, you must be really happy...I don't know what to say..."

"Say ah..."

"Huh?"

"You need to eat some food, Doc.'s orders," Yaten held out a spoon with some kind soup  
on it...

"Ano..." Minako scooted back. "I don't think I'm up for any hospital food right now."

"Nope, not getting out of this one, you need to get well so eat," Yaten held the spoon next  
to Minako's lips.

"Even with your princess back you are still mean," Minako pouted.

Yaten grinned.

Rei burst in to the room.

"Rei-chan! Konnichiwa!" Minako waved.

"Usagi...have you seen Usagi?" Rei asked.

"Usagi? Why would she be here? Isn't she in school?" Yaten asked.

"The others couldn't find her, I thought she visited you or something...oh no, they might  
have her," Rei groaned.

Minako touched her henshin stick as she got up, stumbling a little. Yaten caught her.

"What are you doing, Minako?" Yaten asked.

"Usagi...she needs me." Minako murmured.

"Minako, stay, I'm sure she's okay, you are weak right now..." Rei begin.

"No!" Minako got out of Yaten's grip,."I have my duties."

Yaten gasped as Rei nodded.

"Let's go then."

===  
"I thought I will be okay by myself...I thought I'll be okay without Mamo-chan...but  
now...that rose...I..." tears streamed down from Usagi's eyes, much to Seiya's dismay.

"Odango..." he took her by the shoulders, "you are never alone..."

Usagi looked at Seiya, his face scrunched up as if...as if feeling her pain.

"Am I not good enough? Am I not good enough Odango?" he cried out.

* * *

(Yaddi Yaddi Yada. Time passes. Galaxia killed Princess Fireball. The senshi faces  
Galaxia. That's not much of a spoiler is it? Heehee)

The Starlights were about to get blasted to death when Jupiter, Venus, Mars and Mercury  
blocked the hit from them. The four senshi fell.

Healer felt her heart ripped apart. Why did they do that? Why did they do that?

"Why? For us?" she asked, kneeling down as tears fell from her eyes.

"To protect the ones that are important..." Mercury murmured.

"Important to you?" Maker asked.

"Hai..." Venus smiled weakly. "Sailor Moon...and the Starlights are very important  
to us..."

"Even if you are going to die?" Fighter asked in disbelief.

"Please, in our place, protect Usagi and the world..." Jupiter whispered.

The four inners begin to fade.

"Minako..." Healer whispered, trying to grasp Minako weightless body. Her candle...it  
was dying, the flame that once carried Minako's brilliant star seed was dying. "Minako!" Healer cried out.

Venus smiled again as her star seed came out and faded away...

* * *

Don't tell me, I *know* what you are going to say. "Eh...this is kind of focused on Minako and Yaten isn't it? What happened to Seiya and Usagi?" Because I don't want to change the storyline that much Seiya and Usagi are not going to be together while Mamoru is alive (Hint hint). Later on the story, you'll see how it goes. I also know that it wasn't much romance between Taiki and Ami, but that's because I *highly* doubt either of them would ever admit they like each, agree? So I'm taking these two's relationship slowly. The next chapter will develope all that. Here are some previews for the next one. It's not going to take place on Earth, well, not completely. And guess what's going to happen to Mamo-chan *insert evil laughter here*. Heeheh. So till then. Stay kool, stay sweet, stay rockin', and stay alive!


	2. Part II

  
  
  
login | register   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Just In | Discussion Forums | Community Connector | Authors Directory | FAQ  
« Help»   
  
  
Warning : Major Usagi and Mamo-chan devotees will not like this... ^^  
  
=======  
Note: This is after Sailor Moon saved the world once again, Princess Fireball came back, and all the other senshi and Tuxedo Kamen gets reincarnated...again...and the world is at peace...again. Read the summaries for the ending of the Stars if you have to, but remember, this is AFTER.  
  
=======  
G*L*O*W*I*N*G* STARS   
Part II (completed July 2000, edited a bit June 2001)   
=======  
  
Ami ran toward the starlights' apartment. It was their last day on earth and she suddenly became very aware of that fact. Knocking on the door breathlessly, she clutched tightly onto the book in her hand. The door flashed open.   
  
It was Taiki.   
  
"Ami-chan...what...hi...what are you doing here?" he stuttered.   
  
"Um, I came to give you, this," Ami handed over the book to Taiki.   
  
Taiki stared at the title. It was a scientific book about earth. The blue planet was printed on the cover.   
  
Ami gave him a bright smile, "Don't forget your times here. Ne?"  
  
"Ami..." Taiki breathed.   
  
"Taiki! Who is it at the door?" a yell from Yaten was heard. "We need your scientific mind here genius!!" The Starlights were discussing the current situation on Kinmoku.   
  
Taiki rolled his eyes. "Gimme a second!"   
  
"You want to come in?" Taiki suggested.   
  
Ami shook her head. "No, I just came to give you the book, I have computer club in..." she glanced at her watch. "oh...5 minutes, so well, ja ne..." she said, a bit uncertain.  
  
"Um...well...I guess...I'll see ya..." what kind of reply is that? He probably will never see her! Taiki wanted to smack himself.   
  
"Yeah...bye."   
  
Taiki watched as Ami faded away, thoughts sprawled upon his mind. How they always tied in every single exam. How she's always so determined. How she's so fragile yet stronger than any other being he had known. How she took the blast for him with Galaxia. How she had taught him about love and hope and dreams. Taiki felt like there was something he needed to say...but he can't bring himself to it. He was going to miss her wasn't he? "Arigatou Ami-chan" he whispered softly.   
====  
  
Huff...puff...huff...puff...  
  
Seiya ran toward the sunset, making his way to Usagi's. There's no way is he leaving this planet without tying some definite answers. He rang the doorbell, clutching on the wall for balance. The door flashed open and there she was, Odango with that usual cute face. Seiya tried to   
catch up with his breath.   
  
"Seiya..." Usagi exclaimed, "What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" her big blue eyes were full of worry.   
  
Seiya shook his head, "I have to talk to you."   
  
Usagi looked at him uneasily as she closed the door behind her. "Yeah?"   
  
"Odango..." Seiya held her by the shoulders, "I need to know something..."   
  
Usagi stumbled back just a little. "Seiya..."   
  
"No, let me finish, I need to know if you have any feelings for me at all?" Seiya pleaded with his eyes, as if the wrong answer could crumble his 5'5 built.   
  
"I..." Usagi stuttered. "we are friends Seiya, we'll be friends forever..."   
  
Seiya loosened his grip on Usagi. "So I'm just a friend ne?"   
  
It turned out that Usagi isn't as clueless as she looked. "Seiya, my heart belongs to Mamo-chan, it's always been and it always will..." she asserted.  
  
Seiya's whole body kind of deflated as he nodded. "I know...but I..." Seiya rose his head toward the sky. "I thought if I tried...you would give me a chance..."  
  
Usagi smiled softly. "Seiya-kun, you are a wonderful friend, and I will never forget you, but my destiny is to be with Mamo-chan...you know that right?"   
  
"Right...right..." Seiya nodded again, though he felt his heart had been crumbled, shattered, then misplaced. "Odango, I...good luck, with everything."   
  
Usagi smiled, "yes, thank you, you too, maybe someday I'll visit Kinmoku and you can give me a tour ne?"   
  
"Yeah..." Seiya mumbled, "I'll go now."   
  
"Take care Seiya." Usagi waved as Seiya faded in the sunset, a cold feeling suddenly settled around her body. "I'll never forget you..."   
  
====  
The evening was cool as the wind carried the sweet scent of cheery blossoms. Minako studied her hand under the bright moonlight. Pondering how she could have died then lived...again. She sighed then laid her head back on the grass, deep blue eyes staring into deep space, the millions of stars ornamenting the sky made her feel so diminutive and insignificant. Earth was just a tiny molecule floating in the big universe. Just a tiny speck. The truth frightened her.   
  
"Deep thoughts?" a sonorous voice slid into the serene atmosphere.   
  
"Yaten-kun, you made it..."   
  
"Of course, sorry to keep you waiting, we were discussing how to repopulate our planet," Yaten sat beside Minako,a smile printed on his face. It's amazing how his mood can change ever since he saw his princess...  
  
"Is your planet up there somewhere?" Minako pointed to the sky as she questioned softly.   
  
Yaten heard a hint of pain in her voice, desperate pain that can't be helped. He glanced at Minako, her profile reflected by the moonlight. Shimmering blue eyes carried so much agony under those thick, long eyelashes.   
  
Shaking his head, he replied. "Huh-eh...Kinmoku is far far away."  
  
"So, you're just leaving tomorrow?" she turned to face him, eyes pleading and glowing, wishing for something she already knew the answer to.   
  
Yaten's lips parted for a second, about to say something but then dug something out from his shirt. "Don't forget me," he whispered, holding a single yellow rose to Minako's now blurred vision.   
  
Minako touched the rose petals gingerly, as if a rough motion would instantly ruin it. Moving her hand downwards till it entwined with Yaten's. "...I can never forget you..."  
  
Yaten wanted to gather the blonde girl in his arms. He wanted to ask her to come to his planet and be with him. He wanted to share his dreams and secrets with her...but all he could do was sit there, in a fazed mode as the breeze brought down a few cheery petals...  
  
=====  
A shooting star streaked across the sky. The Starlights had left to their planet, leaving the world where they learned about love and friendship. Everyone seemed happy as perhaps, peace had finally made its way to earth. Usagi was back with Mamoru, and they had never been better. Rei went back to her life at the shrine, occasionally flirting with Chad. Minako was doing great as the volleyball captain of Juuban high, leading them to championships. Ami was occupied with her schoolwork and academics competitions as Makoto was at heaven during   
cooking club. The outer senshi's were finally letting their guards loose and each tried to chase their own dreams. Their constant laughter rang beside the sea.   
  
=====  
1 year and 5 whole months later  
=====  
  
Seiya, Taiki and Yaten were watching the sunset. Kinmoku's time was a lot different from Earth's. Although about identical in size, it takes Kinmoku 776.34 days to revolve around their star. Of course, their suns was rather myriad comparing to the one in the Milky Way galaxy. For they are in a binary system of 2 stars. Which creates breathtaking sunsets. Each 15 hours, it will rise and then set at the next 15 hours. Daylight is quite long on Kinmoku. During the season of summer as it is called on Earth. Plants of many brilliant colors blossoms and decorated the   
hills of Kinmoku. It truly is a beautiful planet. Enduring so much, but now enliven with so much beauty, pleasing Kakyuu and her loyal protectors.   
  
"I wonder what Odango's doing...maybe she's watching the sunset too." Seiya chuckled softly as he blinked at the iridescent creature that resembled a butterfly on Earth. Yaten turned to look at Seiya whose face was dyed golden brown by the sunlight. The black haired ex-idol hadn't mentioned the name 'Odango' since...well, a long while ago. All of   
them had struggled to abandon their memories on earth. It was like a dream, a beautiful dream, blissful but fleeting. Nonetheless, each light had their occasional slips of 'Earth memories'.  
  
For Taiki, it was through his comments on his new discoveries.   
"I'll bet Ms.Mizuno didn't think of this," he would say with a triumph grin on his face.   
  
The other two lights would usually stare at him oddly then turn away, recalling their own memories.  
  
Seiya was obviously a tortured soul, all his memories were confined into the words, "Odango" or "Odango Atama" or "Odango Kawaii." It made him happy though, a heavenly smile would always grace his face, making him look somewhat like a god.   
  
As for Yaten-kun, it was less obvious. Though somewhat too obvious for   
the other two lights to understand. Yaten would have these strange phases when he would just stare at the ceiling, green eyes intense and never blinking. Once Seiya dropped by to visit him and Yaten had completely ignored him as if Seiya didn't exist. It wasn't until the doctor had arrived did Yaten blinked and mumbled. "Don't you ever knock Seiya?" There were clues on what was bothering him though, too many little ones no one had paid much attention to. Like that golden album he would always look at every night. Running his hand over a picture imprinted in his head. Like how he suddenly decided he wanted to see the planet of Venus through Taiki's complicated telescope. He had failed as he didn't bother to listen the instructions Taiki had given him.   
  
So that about sums it up. The three lights were three lost souls. Can never be content where ever they are placed...  
  
====  
Minako's peaceful sleep was interrupted by the beepings of her communicator.  
  
"Senshi are needed at the downtown book store. Now!!" it was Rei, yelling through the communicator.   
  
"Na..nani? Rei-chan what are you..." Minako began groggily but Rei was soon off the screen.   
  
"Is there trouble?" Artemis asked, instantly alerted.   
  
"Hai hai..." Minako nodded, "I knew this was going to happen sooner or later. We destroy an enemy..gets a new one...destroy them...gets a stronger one...destroy them...gets more. Let's see how this time differs," she grumbled. "VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!!! MAKE UP!!!"  
  
Jumping on top of building. Sailor Venus and Artemis arrived at the scene of the crime.   
  
"What, is, that?" She questioned, standing next to eight other dumbfounded senshi with Tuxedo Mask. In front of the book store was well...a spaceship...  
  
"I don't know," Mercury scanned its contents, or tried to. "I can't get any statistics on it..."   
  
"Then let's just crack the thing open," Uranus said as she walked toward it.   
  
"Uranus wait! What if it's a trap??" Mercury cried.   
  
"Well, we can't just leave it there can we??" Uranus replied.   
  
"Wait, let me do something first," Sailor Moon suggested. "Moon tiara...action!!!"   
  
The golden disk hit the spaceship then bounced off of it, chipping part of Sailor Mars' hair on its reflect.   
  
"HEY! WATCH IT!" Mars yelled.   
  
Sailor Moon smiled uneasily. "oops..sorry..."   
  
"Sorry! You are going to be so sorry when I..." and so the infamous fights between Moon and Mars erupts once again.   
  
"It was an accident!" Moon cut it.   
  
The other senshi groaned in exasperation.   
  
"Lemme try," Venus murmured, she would like to get this over with as soon as possible.   
  
"Venus...crescent beam...SMASH!" the ray of energy reflected again, this time smashing right in to Moon.   
  
"Ahhhhh!!!' Sailor Moon yelled.   
  
"Heeheehee...gomen..." Venus laughed nervously.   
  
"Venus...I'll get you for this..." Moon mumbled rigidly.   
  
"Well, I guess it reflects any power we shoot at it," Mercury analyzed.   
  
Uranus walked toward the thing with her space sword, scratching it with it. She mumbled with a frown. "This is just a piece of junk."  
  
Suddenly, the ship opened and the brightest light shone from it. Sailor Uranus backed away as the Senshi stared in awe.   
  
"I've finally found you...." a whispery evil voice echoed from it, followed by a dreadful screeching laugh.   
  
====  
(Kinmoku, Star Castle)   
  
"It's beautiful!" Yaten exclaimed as he developed the picture. It was a photo of the blue sea on Kinmoku. Looks almost as pretty as Earth's sea, he thought. Flipping through his picture album he came a cross a golden picture...an image of Minako. She was sleeping. Her eyes closed with shimmering hair cascading around her. Then the next page it was of her singing, blue eyes full of dreams and hope, he could almost hear her sing...  
  
Hear her sing...how he would give anything to just hear her voice aginst his ear. She would squeal and tell him how kawaii he was; or maybe offer to feed her lunch to him; or bribe him with her 'made just for him' but don't eat it unless you want some internal injuries cookies; or laugh at his jokes that most people find dull and inappropriate; or tell him that he shined; or...Yaten hugged the album against his chest. Memories flooding through his head. How strange life can be. When he was on Earth, he couldn't wait to get the hell out of there and back to Kinmoku. Now that he's on Kinmoku, he would love to revisit Earth again...  
  
"Good night Minako," he whispered as he closed the album. Suddenly feeling despondent and lost, he dove on to his bed, fingers clutching his pillow. "Good night..."   
  
====  
"Sailor Moon!!" Tuxedo Mask flung himself toward his love, preventing the ray of energy from hitting her.   
  
"Tuxedo Mask!!" Sailor Moon screamed as she cradled his body in her arms.   
  
"Just give me the silver crystal Serenity!" the voice commanded.   
  
"Mamo-chan! Mamo-chan!" tears streamed down Sailor Moon's face.   
  
"Sailor Moon watch out!" Venus screamed as she took a hit for Sailor Moon, "Ahhh!!"   
  
Venus was hit by a blast of energy.  
  
"Venus!!" Sailor Moon cried.  
  
All the senshi are down and defeated by this 'new' enemy. Who wasn't collecting any kind of energy and just wanted the silver crystal.   
  
"You can have it! You can have the crystal!" she yelled, ready to release her crystal.   
  
"NO!!! Sailor Moon don't!!" Jupiter yelled.   
  
"I won't let you," a fatigued Uranus cried as she stood in front of Moon, blocking her.  
  
"Give me the crystal!!!" the voice yelled then blasted Uranus...  
  
====  
Seiya was smiling.   
  
And yet tears glistened in his blue eyes.   
  
"Odango Odango Odango," he thrust his fist on to the table. Why can't I forget her? Why can't I forget her face? Why can't I? Why can't I? Why can't I!!!! He wanted to scream.   
  
'We'll be forever friends...' he remembered her last words to him. Forever friends. That wasn't enough. He needed her. But he can't have her. What did he do to deserve this????????? Huh? Huh???  
  
====  
Taiki was talking to Princess Kakyuu, reporting the status for Kinmoku.   
  
"All is well. We need to start exploring the southern territories." Taiki said.   
  
Kakyuu nodded, "I'll send some troops for that...we need to launch more satellites..."   
  
Suddenly a guard came in, kneeling in front of Kakyuu, he said. "We have intruders my queen, but they claim they need help."   
  
"Hmmm? Who are they?" Kakyuu instantly alerted.  
  
"They claim they are from the faraway planet of Earth."   
  
Taiki felt his 6 feet of height settling on his feet, "Earth???"   
  
"Bring them in! Hurry!" Kakyuu gestured in a frenzy.   
  
====  
Seiya stared oddly as the guards outside were shuffling around and making a lot of noise. Opening his door, he found a servant.   
  
"Hey, do you know what's going on outside??" he asked politely.   
  
"Hai, there are intruders."   
  
"Intruders?!?" Seiya was instantly alerted. "why didn't Kakyuu tell me about this..." his fingers entwining his henshin stick.  
  
"Don't worry Seiya-sama. I heard they aren't bad intruders. They came because they need help. I think their planet has been conquered...or something."   
  
"Oh..." he breathed a little, "okay."   
  
"They are very badly hurt so that's why I have to get a doctor."   
  
"Where are they from?" Seiya questioned.   
  
"Um...oh! Earth, I think, yeah." the boy replied then looked back at Seiya.   
  
But Seiya was nowhere.   
  
====  
  
"I miss you Yaten-kun...It's wonderful to see you again."   
  
"...is it...is it really you?"   
  
"Hai Yaten...I..."   
  
'Slam'   
  
Yaten's eyes fluttered opened. "Damn it," he mumbled as he got out of bed. Flashing his door open, he saw servants roaming around in the hallways. Carrying all these stuff...  
  
"Hey! What the hell is going on???" he yelled petulantly, he was not a night person...not a morning one either but that's besides the point.  
  
"Oh Yaten-sama! I'm sorry if we woke you," a servant apologized.   
  
"What's going on?" Yaten questioned again.   
  
"There are these really hurt people from another galaxy. Kakyuu-sama said we have to take care of them, they are in really bad condition."   
  
"From another galaxy?" Yaten rose an eyebrow.   
  
"Yeah, I think Kakyuu-sama knows them, so does Taiki-sama and Seiya-sama, they are talking down there."   
  
"Taiki? Seiya?" Yaten exclaimed. "Where exactly are they from anyhow??"   
  
"I think they are earthlings. Yes, I believe so." the servant replied.  
  
Yaten held on to the door for balance. For the first time in his life. He felt like he needed instructions to be able to breath. Inhale...exhale..  
  
====  
"Incredibly powerful whoever it is..." Saturn, who was bandaged at the arm, murmured.  
  
Neptune nodded in accord. "Hai, not looking for any kind of energy or star seed or pure heart, it's just trying to get the silver crystal..."   
  
"And if it weren't for Pluto," Jupiter glanced over. "It would have gotten the crystal."   
  
"Do you know why they are trying to get it?" Taiki questioned. "What purpose?"   
  
Pluto sat in silence, then in a daunting voice she began. "I was going to tell you guys this," she looked at the remainder senshi, Saturn, Jupiter, Neptune and Mars who weren't in medical treatment. "I suppose I wanted you all to enjoy the peace as long as possible....but then there is no end to fighting for us sailor senshi..." she took a deep breath as the other senshi thought briefly of their future, was it going to be just to be full of never-ending fights? Will peace ever grace itself to the universe?  
  
"Our enemy currently is Nautica from the far away galaxy of Karamona. Nautica is collecting three key crystals, the bronze crystal, the silver crystal and the gold crystal. When the three pieces are put together. The metallic crystal will form."  
  
"What...what can the metallic crystal do?" Mars questioned.   
  
Pluto held a wry smile, "the metallic crystal is the most powerful crystal of the universe. For it holds all three elements. From the bronze crystal, time, from the silver crystal, heal, and from the gold crystal, destruction. And you guess it. She's planning to rule the universe with it."   
  
"So this isn't just a worry for the earth senshi isn't it? This is a worry for all senshi..." Kakyuu murmured, more or less to herself.  
  
Pluto nodded, "Indeed."   
  
"Where are the bronze and gold crystal?" Neptune asked.   
  
"Different places in the galaxy, the only thing keeping Nautica from getting them is where they are, she's incredibly powerful and probably can get them if ..." Pluto was cut off by a abrupt screech from the door.   
  
"Where are they!?" It was Kou Yaten, breathless as he yelled into the discussion room.   
  
"Pluto, Neptune...Jupiter...Mars..."   
  
"Yaten-Kun..." Mars whispered.   
  
"Yaten, why don't you sit, we have a lot of things to discuss," Kakyuu gestured for him.  
  
"But, where's Usagi? Where's Minako, Ami, and Haruka?" he questioned.   
  
Seiya, who had been silent through out the whole discussion pipped up, "doctors are taking care of them..."   
  
"Are...are they...okay?"   
  
Silence.   
  
=====  
Usagi groaned as she opened her eyes, it was dark...and cold...she was so cold...pulling   
the edge of her blanket as her blue eyes stared into the dim space. Her head was flooded with thoughts and memories...where was she? Is she...alive? Where's...where's...  
  
"Mamo-chan?" she questioned groggily, her voices seem to echo in the dry air.   
  
"Odango?"   
  
Usagi saw a pair of warm blue eyes staring into her own. "Mamo-chan?"  
  
The dark blue eyes seem to sank as a nervous voice conveyed. "No, this is Seiya."   
  
"Seiya..." Usagi whispered, but the name didn't to register. "Where's Mamo-chan?" she questioned again.   
  
Seiya shut his eyes for a second, as if trying to locate the right words, "he...uh...he's at the hospital where they are treating him in intensive care unit."   
  
"Will he be okay?" Usagi asked.   
  
"Ha...hai..." Seiya said quietly.   
  
"Oh...good..." Usagi closed her eyes then pulled the covers till it reached to her eyes, leaving Seiya sitting there, completely destroyed. Not because of Odango's reaction to him but because of his lie...and that haunting conversation..................  
  
"I'm sorry, but he is hurt internally and there's...nothing we can do. The power was too intense, whoever hurt him."   
  
"Are you sure there's nothing...?" Kakyuu pleaded desperately.   
  
The doctor shook his head.   
  
======  
"Dammit..." cursed Makoto as tears streamed down her cheeks, "dammit dammit dammit."   
  
The other three sat in silence, all were depressed and in a state of despair.Rei buried her head in her mess of dark hair; she was crying as she thought painfully, 'we've failed to protect the king...'  
  
Hotaru was thinking of ways to revive him, can she heal him? She would die for her king, will it work? It wouldn't hurt to try would it?   
  
Setsuna was sitting there quietly as she felt her heart rotting, was this really happening?   
  
"There's nothing we can do now..." a surprisingly scratchy voice came from the usual soothing tone of Michiru, "what's done is done, and what we need to do now is take care of those who are okay and then together we face Nautica." she articulated, determined but was slowly draining from inside, 'they couldn't even protect the king!'   
  
"Usagi-chan..." Rei murmured as her eyes merged to space, "how can she handle this?"   
  
All was quiet.   
  
=====  
"Yaten-san...please...eat something..." a nurse begged as she held a bowl of food, he hasn't eaten since the day before.   
  
Unfortunately for her, the world was inaudible to Yaten at the moment. Minako was lying on the bed, skin deathly pale, body bruised and winded, living with the help from machines.  
  
Artemis was by her, staring melancholy and desperate. Yaten rubbed his green eyes that were dull and bloodshot.   
  
"Minako..." he whispered. "You're finally here..." he chuckled softly. "this is Yaten, remember me? This is the part where you squeal and stalk and bribe and..." his voice slowly drained as liquid started streaming down his cheeks. "Dammit," he mumbled.   
  
A warm hand was felt on his shoulders as Yaten pivoted around, facing Kakyuu.   
  
Kakyuu winced at Yaten's condition.   
  
"My queen..." Yaten fumbled to get up but was stopped by Kakyuu.   
  
"Yaten...is she...?"   
  
Yaten bit his lip. "The doctor said they are not sure if she..."   
  
Kakyuu's eyes sank, she wasn't sure if the starlights had fell in love on Earth. But it was pretty obvious that Yaten looked so bleak because of this girl. "Kou..." she called him by his firstname. "I'm sorry Yaten..." her eyes full of sorrow as she gathered the small light in her arms. "It's going to be okay though, you'll see. Everything's going to be okay..."   
  
======  
The sunlight felt too warm for Ami. She winced, opening her eyes as if it she was reborned.   
  
"Ami-chan..." A pair of purple eyes stared in amazement, "hey! You are awake!"  
  
"Rei?"   
  
"Hai. Hey girl-friend, are you hungry? You must be, being unconscious for 3 days, let me get you something." Rei marched toward the door but stopped as Ami questioned,   
  
"Rei! Where are we? What happened?"  
  
Rei turned to look at Ami, "we are at Kinmoku...the starlights, their planet."   
  
The blue eyes of Ami's seem to enlarge as her iris grew smaller. Thoughts rushed to her head as she stuttered. "Where's...where's Usagi? Is she okay?"   
  
Nodding Rei continued to explain what had happened, "Usagi is fine, Haruka and Minako-chan..." Rei lowered her head. "they are unstable, Mamoru-san...he's he's..."   
  
The feeling of stun, despair, sorrow, anger, and failure roamed in Ami's head like a mop of visionless bees, stinging her very nerve. She shut her eyes for what it seemed like an eternity; then asked. "Usagi-chan?" her voice soft.   
  
Rei looked down. "She doesn't know..."   
  
"Oh.."   
  
"We can't tell her you know..." Rei's voice was breaking as her head hung in ambivalence. "She'll crumble...she'll..." her hand went up to her forehead, as if trying to calm her thoughts, sighing in exasperation as she finally popped, releasing the pressure enveloped in her for so long. "We are such failures! We can't even protect the king! And now Usagi will probably never recover for the rest of her life! And Venus and Uranus are about as near dead..." tears streamed down her cheek as Ami watched silently, feeling her own hurt bubble about to burst,   
afraid because she doesn't want to break down... "Dammit!" Rei punched the table, "I thought peace had finally came! Why? Why do these STUPID people always try to conquer the universe? Why? Why can't everyone just get along!? I'm so tired of fighting! Tired of dying! Tired of losing people!" Rei deflated to her knees.   
  
"It's what a Sailor Senshi must endure," a stern voice cut in the stiff atmosphere.   
  
"Taiki-san..." Ami murmured, staring at his dark eyes, feeling a gentle tug in her heart.  
  
Taiki reached down for Rei's hand. "Rei-chan, don't cry, you mustn't give up..." he asserted softly it stunned Rei as she hugged herself.  
  
"I don't know why I'm acting so pathetically. I guess I was naive enough to believe that the fights had ended and everyone can live happily   
ever after..." she chuckled softly.   
  
Ami bit her lip. "Rei-chan, Taiki-san's right. You mustn't give up," she sat up from her bed as 2 pairs of violet eyes bored in to hers. "Senshi have rough lives, we all know that. We fight because we love, we fight because we believe, and I believe there will be peace someday," she closed her eyes, imagining a world of harmony, where there's always a rainbow after a thunderstorm. Where people laugh until they cry. Where there's always hope. Smiling as she continued confidently. "Everything is going to be well someday...everything..."   
  
Taiki stared in amazement as a lingering smile hung on the face of the Earth senshi. She was so confident and so filled with hope...  
  
"And don't worry about Usagi..." Ami voiced, trying to sound confident but her head knew she was telling a lie. "she'll...she'll bounce back...like she always does. She's the one that taught us about friendship, dreams, and love...she'll be fine..." feeling like she was convincing herself Ami stopped.   
  
"I hope so." Rei murmured softly.   
  
======  
Usagi woke up to a beautiful room with the a exotic scent. She blinked as she got up, her body felt numb, like she hasn't woke up since a hundred year ago. Where was she?. Getting up, Usagi noticed her condition, she was in a sleeping gown and her odangos were down as her   
blonde hair fell like silk to the ground. But something was amiss, what was it? Usagi thought.   
  
What happened to her?   
  
Suddenly, as if someone had literally snapped her to reality, memories flooded in her head. "Mamo-chan..." she whispered then started running aimlessly around the bedroom.  
  
"Mamo-chan?" she greeted the lavish bathroom.   
  
"Mamo-chan?" the scent of flowers apparently came from a green house.   
  
"Mamo-chan?" the closet was as big as her room in Tokyo.  
  
"Mamo-chan?" Usagi yelled into the empty hallway as she flew down the steps of stairs.   
  
"Mamo-chan??" she cried out as she felt the world spinning around her.   
  
She headed toward a big golden door.  
  
=====  
Present at the 'round table of knights' were Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Neptune, Saturn, Pluto, Queen Kakyuu and the Starlights. Expressions were grim, voices were somber, all were depressed and on a verge of break down.   
  
contacted senshi from other galaxies. We all need to unite and defeat Nautica." Kakyuu stated. "But right now, all we need to do is nurse all of you back to health. There's no point in fighting when you can't. So rest and don't think too much."   
  
Kakyuu's voice was heard, but none responded until Hotaru whispered, "Haruka-papa and Minako-chan...they aren't going to be okay are they?" her voice, soft as steel, words cutting into the senshi's flesh.   
  
Michiru kept quiet as she dugged her nails deep into her own skin, desperately trying not to cry. Rei, Setsuna, Mako, and Ami-chan remained silent also, staring down as tears emerged. Yaten was sitting there, hands grabbing on to his shirt, feeling dizzy and couldn't breath....  
  
Hotaru continued as tears spilled down from her strained eyes, "it's true isn't it?!?" she cried, voice hoarse and scratchy, "they are never going wake up just like Mamoru-san..." she whimpered.   
  
"Matte," Kakyuu begged.   
  
"You don't know that..." Taiki said, "there's a chance..." he whispered as he studied every detail of the table.   
  
"Yes there is a chance! There is a big chance, please don't give up..." Kakyuu added urgently, trying to drill the words of hope in to the senshi.   
  
A chair screeched as a figure got up and left.   
  
"Yaten..." Kakyuu called but Seiya put a hand on her shoulder. "Leave him be, Kakyuu..." he said. "leave all of them be...they are in a black hole of sorrow right now, it is best to let them think on their own." Seiya stated as Kakyuu nodded.   
  
"Mamo-chan?!?!?!" a voice echoed in the huge meeting room, causing a few gasps around the table.  
  
"Usagi?" Rei cried.   
  
"Minna!" she took a notice of this for about second. "Where's Mamo-chan?" she asked...almost innocently and expecting...  
  
You could hear the rapid breathing of all the senshi.   
  
"Usagi...come here..." Makoto pulled the golden haired girl toward the table then set her in a seat.   
  
"Where's Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked again.  
  
A silence that lasted about what it seemed like eternity ceased when Mars started. "He's...he's at the hospital where the best doctors are taking..."   
  
She was interrupted by a loud slam of the table by Seiya.   
  
"Don't lie to her anymore," he mumbled dejectedly, Usagi's eyes stared into Seiya's. So pure and hopeful and beautiful. Seiya winced at his own words. "He's gone," he stated. The jaws of the Earth senshi literally fell.   
  
Usagi's forehead wrinkled into deep thoughts for a second then her eyes focused back to Seiya. Smiling she said, "Iie, you told me himself that he was fine. Mamo-chan's fine isn't he? Seiya-kun, you are joking right?" Usagi blurted out her thoughts as they never made it to her   
central nervous system. Her CNS was mentally cracked.  
  
Seiya felt as if he was draining from inside.   
  
"No no...you are just kidding!" Usagi said in a silly voice. "Mamo-chan's fine! He's waiting for me somewhere and you are just not telling me because...because of your own selfish reasons! Why can't I see him?!?!?" she cried, yelling at all senshi.   
  
"Usagi..." Rei began.   
  
"Oh I know!" she started giggling insanely. "You wanted to scare me, no you wanted to test me...no...you are just playing silly games, hide and go seek? Would Mamo-chan do that to me?" she laughed.   
  
"Usagi-chan..." Ami held her, her blue eyes penetrating Usagi's.   
  
Usagi closed her mouth, staring into Ami's eyes. Suddenly, the world came to focus for her. She felt incredibly nauseous... "Mamo-chan no..." Usagi trailed. Her crystal blue eyes became myriad as white spots filled them. "Mamo-chan no..." she mumbled again. Then the world turned black.   
  
======  
======  
Awwww...so sad. I'm sorry Usagi!!! Please forgive me! I know, not much Seiya/Usa stuff in this one. Hey actually, not much stuff on anyone. Just laying out everything, you know. During the middle of writing this fic. I realized I was insane. Oh hell, well, oh well. You can deal with that can't you? *smiles sweetly* iris actually getting kind of sick of Yaten and Minako and that's why she made Minako sleeping beauty! *Laughs evilly* By the way, it's 1 a.m right now and I'm listening to weird music and that explains why I'm acting likes this! I feel like laughing!!! Hahaha. Okay, I need help. Lemme stop this before it gets too far. ^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Part III

Site: www.geocities.com/ainoshrine E-dress: silver_dreams10@yahoo.com  
  
Achievement of the day: hey! I actually edited this (well, the beginning)...I wish I didn't, coz the   
now it's so cheesy...his heart soar...where did I come up with that one? Man...  
Note of the day: Yes yes! I named the villain Nautica because I was staring at the clothing   
brand...lol. Besides, it's nauty (naughty)...Nautica? Get it? I know, I'm incredibly pathetic. ^-^  
Other note of the day: okay, so a friend of mine *kindly* told me that the starlights are girls, not   
guys, female, not male. I knew that. I did. No sarcasm there. I just thought I say that. But they are   
still staying as boys...just because I like 'em that way. And this is my fic, and if this was my   
world, I would be the richest person alive living in a mansion with anime merchandise and other   
goodies. But it's not, so I thought I'd start with my fictions. ^_^   
  
=================  
Glowing Stars   
Part III  
=================  
  
Seiya's eyes flickered in the darkness, like two elusive crystals, lost and wanting a place   
in the universe. Nonetheless, the translucent blue holes were kindled as they settled upon a figure   
on the bed. Her long hair, golden and cascading around her; her lips, faintly crimson and full; her   
eyes, closed, but once open hold windows to the purest soul of the universe. She declined to open   
them though, as only silver tears would fall from them. Numb fingers running through his messy dark hair, Seiya sighed. Just watching her was   
enough to make his stomach churn, his mind quiver, his heart soar. However, her usual radiant   
face was so pale and inert it frightened Seiya.   
  
"Mamo-chan..." Usagi groaned in pain, her eyes stiffly shut.   
  
Seiya winced at the word. Why was Mamoru always causing Odango sorrow? Why did   
he leave her, never return her calls and letters? Why did he die? Why wasn't he here to comfort   
Odango? Seiya wondered silently, he just wanted her to be happy, he just want her smiling   
everyday, he just wanted her to know that she's loved...  
  
"Don't...don't leave..." Usagi cried in her nightmare.   
  
Trembling, Seiya whispered, "I'm sorry Odango..." he clasped her hand in his, "I'm so   
sorry," a pause, "Usagi."   
  
======  
Arresting green eyed gazed fixated at the grayish sky. Scrutinizing the golden lining at its   
horizon, it shone brilliantly, yet so faraway, wanting to breakout its piercing rays and flash its   
stunning beauty, but slowly merged with the dull light. The air was damp as Yaten swept it,   
trying to grasp on to the thick atmosphere, tiny molecules prickled against tender skin, then each   
escaped it.   
  
Yaten slumped against the edge of his balcony. Hands supporting his chin as silver   
strands fell past pacified eyes.  
  
"And there are times in your life when everything seemed so evasive..." lyric filled   
melody echoed from the stereo.   
  
Evasive. That was the word to describe his life. Wandering, lost, searching he had done   
his whole life. That is, until a sapphire eyed angel had shed her enlivened spirit, her captivating   
smile, her soul full of dreams and all things he had never knew...to him. Yaten was grateful for   
her, to have met her. But was there more? What? The feeling of his stinging soul every time he   
was near her? The constant yearning for her when the world was opposing him? The warmness   
of her touch, the silky swept from her hair, the pair of blue eyes that always tried to understand.   
Did he...was he...?  
  
Drumming knocks interjected Yaten's deep thoughts, flashing open the door, Yaten faced   
Rei, who looked like she had just ran a 2 mile sprint. Cheeks red, eyes blaring with exhaust but   
filled with exhilaration.   
  
"Rei-san, are you okay?" Yaten questioned.   
  
"Hai." Rei nodded as she smiled, "Yaten-kun, it's Minako-chan." her purple eyes shone   
with radiance. "She woke up."   
  
Kou Yaten had despised running his whole 17 years of life. But now the muggy air felt   
like brisk wind giving him a push while dashing. Determination and overjoy pasted on his face as   
he soared through the hospital, to room 102.   
  
Light conversations trailed as he opened the door. Surrounding Minako was Ami, Taiki,   
Makoto, Hotaru, and Setsuna.  
  
"Yaten's here!" a high pitched voice rang behind him, Rei had silently gestured for the   
others to retreat.   
  
Taiki nodded, "hey Yaten, see ya Yaten."  
  
A pair of huge blue eyes peered behind him, Minako, Yaten's heart skipped a beat.   
"Bye hun, I'll talk to you later." Mako-chan gave Minako a hug then waved farewell at   
Yaten as she left.  
  
"Bye...guys..." Minako waved numbly as the others left, but her eyes never shifted from   
Yaten.   
  
"Ya...ten...kun?" she asked softly, incredulity filled in her voice.   
  
Yaten walked toward her, swallowing a slump in his throat then started in a teasing voice,   
"gee thanks, I left for what? 2 years? And you forgot me already?"   
  
Minako laughed lightly as Yaten pulled a chair to sit by her. Minako squinted her eyes,   
cocking her head slightly as she studied Yaten, "I did miss you." she smiled widely, a smile that   
seem to have lit her whole face.   
  
Yaten shook his head, trying to hide a satisfied grin and dissipate the warmness that rose   
from his heart to his skull, "ano, you never change do you?" he chuckled slightly.  
  
"No..." Minako seem sadden all of a sudden, "I've changed, everything have changed."   
  
Mystified, Yaten inquire on, "what do you mean?"  
  
"Yaten-kun, ever since you guys left, peace settled over on earth, well, until now. But   
before now, I was actually...a normal teenager, going to school...doing sports...taking   
exams...haven't been fighting, haven't been training. And when the new enemy came...it was   
such a hit, I lost control and now look what happened..." Minako hung her head down as hurt and   
pain burned on the edge of her throat.   
  
"Minako-chan, it's not your fault...it's life...you can't control it." Yaten murmured.   
  
"Hai, I know." a sigh, "but I just thought...I just wished so badly for the peace to stay you   
know? I had wished it so badly that I actually believe it and when I believe it we got defeated   
and..." her hand grasped on to the blanket. "And Mamoru..." she looked up at the ceiling, trying   
to keep her tears in.   
  
Yaten remained silent as Minako continued.   
  
"We were suppose to protect him! The sailor soldiers...how could we have let the king   
die?" her voice was hoarse and mad, "we are such failures."  
  
Yaten grimaced at her words, "Minako, listen to me." he stared sternly at a pair of   
dishearten blue eyes, "you Sailor Senshi are not failures." he articulated, "you are the people that   
taught us all about hope, and dreams, and love and never ever giving up."  
  
Minako blinked as she hugged herself, "hopes, dreams and love..." she smiled weakly,   
"they only exist in fairy tales..."   
  
"Minako..." Yaten whispered, slightly shocked at her words.   
  
"It's true Yaten, I've known it all my life, but this time..." she whispered, "this time it hit   
too hard...too quick...and Mamoru...he's gone...I can't believe..." Minako shivered, burying her   
head in her blonde hair.   
  
"Minako..." Yaten gathered her in his arms, stroking her blonde hair, "don't cry, I'm sure   
everything will turn out okay..."   
  
Minako buried herself in Yaten's chest, feeling warmth as he cradled her wet face. Why   
did Mamoru die? Why did we fail? The questions pounded in her head.   
  
"Everything is going to be alright..." Yaten's gentle voice appeased Minako as she shut   
her eyes...  
  
Yaten looked down at the fragile figure in his arms. He knows exact how she feels...the   
feeling of despair, the feeling of defeat, the feeling when princess was killed by Galaxia... Yaten   
closed his eyes at this. He recalled that day, he remembered he wanted to die, they failed to   
protect her...their princess...  
  
The sailor soldiers lost their king...  
  
This will take a while for them to heal, if they ever do. Even Minako was breaking down   
and giving up hope. He detested to see what the others would be like...especially Usagi, she must   
be heartbroken.   
  
Briefly, Yaten thought what he would be like if Minako had gotten killed. The thought   
made him gripped tightly on to the girl. Making sure she wouldn't slip away...  
  
=========  
Ami strolled outward away from the hospital, silently admiring the plants surrounding the   
building. They had done a nice job with their planet, it was beautiful. A blue rose had caught her   
attention as she bent down to touch its petals. Some things are simple and lovely no matter where   
they are placed.   
  
"Mizuno-san." a soft voice called behind Ami as she whirled around.   
  
"Taiki-san." she blinked, a little surprised. "Hi."   
  
Taiki was enthralled at the image in front of him. Ami's blue hair and eyes blended in the   
bundle of blue roses perfectly, like faint blue heaven... For a second, Taiki wished he could   
capture this moment on paper. But then he snapped out of it. "Uh, hi."  
  
A tiny smiled curved upon Ami's lips, "your planet, it's beautiful." she asserted sincerely.  
  
"We modeled it after Earth." Taiki mumbled. "Well...we tried."   
  
"Aye...I see..." Ami looked down for a second. Letting the rose slip away from her hand.   
"What's wrong?" Taiki noticed the erupt change in her voice.   
  
Ami looked up in the sky for a second, "I just...I wonder what Nautica did to earth by   
now."   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry..." Taiki said, reflecting on his own experiences.  
  
Ami frowned slightly, "this all happened too quick, too sudden."   
  
"Hai, life can be unpredictable like that."  
  
"I keep thinking what I could have done..." Ami clutched her fist, "there must of have   
been something...something I could have done, to have prevented this..." each word came out   
coated with remorse.  
  
Taiki cut her off with a whisper soft as steel. "There's no point in looking back Mizuno-  
san."   
  
"Hmm?" Ami looked at Taiki, startled by his words.  
  
Taiki suddenly felt feeble against pure blue eyes. Choosing to look at the sky instead, he   
begin, "when we first lost our planet, Yaten, Seiya and I nearly lost all hope. We felt guilty for   
leaving it and all of us contemplated on what we could have done instead of escaping." pain   
settled in his luminous violet eyes. "Yaten wanted to die, and I suppose if it weren't for the fact   
that princess was still out there somewhere...we would have given up." he paused as he clutched   
his fist tightly, "but that would have been the wrong thing to do. Giving up, that would mean our   
planet suffered for nothing and we...what matters now is now. What matters is to hold your head   
up high and think everything will be okay." Taiki turned to look at Ami, who held a rather   
astonished expression. "You sailor senshi taught us that." he smiled lightly.   
  
And Ami smiled back.   
  
======  
It could have been a day, or even two, but Seiya didn't care.   
  
"Seiya-kun." Mako-chan's soft voice caused him to rip his gaze away from Usagi. "Here,   
I brought you some food." she set a tray on the table beside him.   
  
"Arigatou..." he whispered, barely recognizing his own hoarse voice.   
Makoto frowned at the ghastly sight in front her. Not wanting to believe the face that was   
chalky white, the eyes that lost their blue shine, and hair frizzed in the sunlight belonged to Seiya   
Kou's. "You shouldn't torture yourself like this." Makoto murmured.   
  
Seiya inhaled sharply, "I shouldn't have told her...if I hadn't then she wouldn't..."  
  
"She would have found out sooner or later." Makoto stated.   
  
Silence.   
  
"Seiya-kun?"   
  
"Hai?"   
  
"Do you really love her?"   
  
Long silence.  
  
Then a voice barely audible, "Ye...yes..."   
  
========  
"I've linked many senshi from other galaxies. They are all very startled but we are all lost   
on what we can do. Perhaps we need to find the gold crystal and the bronze crystal. Keep the   
silver crystal in a safe place okay?" Kakyuu asked.   
  
The senshi nodded.   
  
"How's Usagi?" Kakyuu turned to Seiya but Makoto answered.  
  
"She's fine, she's not hurt physically..."   
  
"Minako?"   
  
Rei nodded, "yep, Minako's doing great, she wants to get out of the hospital though."   
  
"That's fine, she can come out anytime. Is...Haruka still?" Kakyuu questioned.   
  
A nod came from Setsuna, "Mmm-hmm."   
  
Kakyuu bit her lip. "Tell you what, right now, all of you rest, I will meet with the other   
leaders and we'll come up with something."   
  
The silence around the table made Kakyuu realize just how broken the earth senshi were.   
"Meeting's adjourned." she said depressingly.   
  
========  
'What am I going to do? What am I going to do? What am I going to do? Why did   
Mamo-chan leave me?? Why why why???' Usagi asked herself again and again, tears became   
streams as they were absorbed in to the pillow.   
  
The door knob twisted, a tall figure stepped out from the door.   
  
"Usagi! You're awake!" Seiya's voice was rough but his face was smiling.   
  
Usagi didn't move.   
  
"Usagi...are you okay?" Seiya came closer to her, to a tear-strained blonde. "I'm...I'm   
sorry..."   
  
A long while silence, then Usagi murmured, "take me to Mamo-chan."   
  
========  
"I'm so glad to be out of that hospital! Hospitals are dreadful everywhere." Minako   
squealed as she plopped onto her bed, sending a certain cat into midair.   
  
"Minako-chan, calm down, you are still not that well you know. Remember what the   
doctor said, they only let you out coz of the princess' request. You are still fragile. " Makoto   
voiced, concerned.  
  
"Fragile?" Minako laughed, "no way, I'm perfectly fine."   
  
"Just don't do anything too rough."   
  
"Yeah...yeah, but wow! This is such a big, huge, pretty room! Those lights really did a   
heck of a job with their...country...erm...planet."  
  
"Yeah they did." Makoto expressed nonchalantly.  
  
"Why so down Mako-chan?" Minako inhaled the sweet scent of the aroma-filled room.   
  
Makoto gave Minako a strange look, "Minako-chan, I don't understand you." the tall girl   
walked toward the blonde, "our planet probably have gotten destroyed! Mamoru, the king is   
dead! Haruka-san is not waking up. Usagi-chan is in a deep state of depression that's going to   
last who knows how long. Our whole universe is in danger from this this...Nautica person! And   
you are asking me what's wrong???" her voice rising dangerously with each word.   
  
Minako stared at the ceiling as Mako's angry words lingered in the room.   
  
"Gomen." Makoto apologized, hoping she didn't scare the girl.   
  
"So what can we do about it?" Minako said, almost sarcastic, "I'm not going to mourn   
anymore, Mamoru is dead, so face it. The universe is once again in danger, so I'll face that too   
and probably end up dying over it. I don't want to be in a pitiful state while I'm alive."  
  
Makoto's emerald eyes expanded at those words. "Minako..." she whispered.   
  
"Aye, I don't know, I'm just confused that all..."   
  
Makoto stared at the girl, a little worried to say the least.  
  
"Oh! I know!' Minako popped up, "let's visit Usagi-chan!"   
  
"Usagi? That might not..."   
  
"Come on!!!"   
  
Makoto felt her wrist being dragged by hurricane force.   
Fragile my butt, Makoto thought. I'm going to be the fragile one after this.   
  
=========  
The way to Mamoru's tomb was silent until Seiya spoke up.   
  
"We put him in a special grave...so he wouldn't...disintegrate." Seiya explained, "perhaps   
you guys would like to bury him on earth instead. Since he's earth's prince and all."   
  
'Earth...' The words made hurt once more crawl from Usagi's spine. 'Earth...what   
happened to earth right now? Did Nautica destroy it? I'm such a failure...I escaped earth and   
didn't protect the people and...' Usagi's thoughts was interrupted by Seiya's startled yell.   
  
"What the...!" he dashed toward the 'greenhouse' looking building as Usagi followed.   
There was a strong purple energy shooting from it.   
  
"SAILOR SATURN!!!" Usagi cried. Saturn was by the dead Mamoru, her Saturn sign   
glowing and energy particles were seen flowing. "Hotaru! What are you doing???" Usagi cried.   
  
Saturn's face turned deathly pale as she collapsed. Usagi cradle the girl in her lap.   
  
"SEIYA-KUN! Get a doctor!" she ordered as Seiya nodded. "Hotaru?" Usagi whispered   
softly.   
  
"Usagi..." tears formed in the purpled eyes girl. "I'm sorry, I tried to...to...heal...   
Mamoru...but I..." Clear delicate beadlike tears streamed down Hotaru's cheeks, "but I can't...I   
can't save him..."   
  
"Hotaru..." Usagi's blue eyes also were filled with tears, "Hotaru it's okay, it's okay,   
don't ever do that...don't ever risk your self like this you understand?" she cried.   
  
"But Mamoru-san..."   
  
Usagi pivoted her head slowly and faced with the colorless Mamoru, her lover, her king,   
her knight in a shining armor, her tuxedo mask, her Mamo-chan...  
Usagi laid Hotaru gingerly on the soft carpet material as she stared at Mamoru.   
  
"Mamo-chan..." she mumbled, "Mamo-chan..." her hand entwined with his frozen   
fingers. She kissed each lovingly then cradled it against her face. "I love you..." tears ran down   
from her eyes as she sobbed and sobbed beside her love.  
  
"USAGI...chan..."Minako and Makoto stood by the doorway, paralyzed by the scene in   
front of them. Usagi closed the lid as Mamoru disappeared.   
  
More footsteps were heard as Usagi resumed holding on to Hotaru's fragile body. "Thank   
you Hotaru, for trying." Usagi whispered, "For trying." she repeated. "I'll remember that."   
  
"Usagi-chan?" Rei's voice was heard.   
  
"Doctor's here." Seiya yelled as he gently torn Hotaru's body away from Usagi to the   
Doctor.   
  
'Usagi-chan, are you okay?" Setsuna asked softly.   
  
Usagi kept her eyes closed as a faint but defiant words came out, "we have to get earth   
back."   
  
======  
Hotaru was healing, Haruka was healing. Everyone was stable. But Rei was worried.   
Usagi had been unbelievably quiet for the past few days.  
  
"I wonder what this is about..." Makoto murmured as they head toward the meeting room.   
Usagi had called all the senshi together to talk.  
  
"Can't be good." Rei said, "Usagi...I'm worried."   
  
Ami nodded, "yeah, I hope she's okay..."   
  
"I haven't seen her so quiet in years." Makoto commented.   
  
Rei nodded, "not like her at all, Mamoru was a big part of her." she sighed, "Poor girl"   
Silence fell over the three till Rei peeped up again, "ne, where's Minako-chan?"   
  
Makoto shrugged, "I don't know..." she trailed off, "I'm a little worried about her too. In   
fact, I think she lost it."   
  
"What do you mean?" Ami questioned.   
  
"Well, the other day she was telling me how she didn't care and how she's mourned   
enough and all."   
  
"Hmmm, I think she'll be fine, Minako's always fine..." Rei trailed off, "she pulls   
through everything and anything and come out of it stronger and sillier than before." an ironic   
smile was displayed on Rei's face.   
  
The three entered the meeting room facing two grim looking outer senshi, distraught   
starlights and Kakyuu. And then there was Usagi, whose expression displayed no hint of   
solemnness, wrathfulness, nor depression, it was simply blank, aloof, and distant.   
She looked up at the three senshi with dull blue eyes. "Where's Minako?" her usual   
innocent sweet tone now sounded hollow and lifeless.   
  
"Uh...we don't know." Makoto conveyed as she took a seat by Michiru.   
  
Usagi closed her eyes just as the door was swung open and Minako entered the room. She   
was in a spring yellow dress with tropical flowers decorating her hair, Artemis in one arm, a tulip   
in another, a wide smile on her face. She was...happy looking.  
  
"Ohayo Minna-san!" her voice was clear and cheerful.   
  
Setsuna nearly fell off her chair by the unexpected cheerful voice.   
  
"Sorry we are late." Artemis mumbled sheepishly as Minako placed herself next to Yaten.   
Who gave her a concerned look.   
  
"Oh yeah, sorry." Minako added, "I'm not that late am I? I was just checking out the   
greenhouse, it's very cool." she smiled at the starlights in appreciation.   
  
"Don't do it again." Said Usagi, there was something in her voice that threw Minako off.   
The hint of anger in her voice maybe.   
  
Minako frowned at the sight of the table, there sits...  
  
Grim, Sullen, Solemn, depressed, Somber, Gloomy, Bleak, Glum, Lifeless, none   
expressioned. "So, what are we doing here?" Minako asked.   
  
Everyone turned to Usagi.   
  
"I want to go back to Earth as soon as possible." she avowed.   
  
A little bit of silence then Setsuna murmured, "I'm not sure if that's such a great idea..."  
Usagi looked up, eyes blazing, "why not? I can't leave my own planet, I have to go back   
and kill that Nautica and restore everything..."   
  
"Usagi..." Seiya put his hand on her shoulder, "there's nothing you can do right now and   
you know it. We need to know more about the enemy before we..."   
  
"What do you know?" Usagi pulled away from Seiya like an injured animal as she   
screamed. "You are not the reason why your planet is probably destroyed now! You're not the   
failure! You are not the one who's Mamo-chan's dead! You are not the one..." Usagi broke   
down.   
  
"Usagi..." Rei gathered her in her arms, "I'm going to get her to her room."   
Rei and Usagi left.   
  
Seiya stared at his own hands, his veins were suddenly giving him a headache. Kakyuu   
laid her hand on his shoulder, "give her time." she said.   
  
"Give her time." She voiced again, this time to all the senshi.   
  
Time...Setsuna sighed, time was too precious. Each second ticking away could mean   
Nautica getting a crystal and one second closer to the destruction of the universe.   
  
=========  
"Rei, I'm okay now...please leave..." Usagi laid on her bed, hugging her pillow.   
  
"Usagi-chan." Rei pushed the bangs away from her eyes, "please, don't be like this, I   
promise you that everything will be okay...You have to have strength Usagi, and when you do,   
we'll get through this together."   
  
A whimper was heard, "I...I tried...but Rei...Mamoru..."  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry Usagi." Rei gathered the frail girl in her arm as Usagi sobbed.   
  
========  
"Mama..."   
A little hand extended toward her.   
  
"Mama..."   
A pair of red eyes in sorrow.   
  
"Mama!!!"   
The little girl reached forward, trying to grasp to life, she fell...and fell...and fell...  
"MAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"CHIBI-USA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Usagi woke with a scream, cold sweat glistened   
on her forehead. "Chibi-usa...chibi-usa" she whispered. Shaking her head wildly she yelled again,   
"CHIBI-USA!!!"   
  
The lock of the door was riddled, a thud was heard, Seiya hurtled into Usagi's room in his   
Pjs. "Usagi?!" He yelled in concern.   
  
"Chibi-usa...gone..." Usagi's blue eyes were wide and in shock, she felt as if she was in   
the deep ocean, weighed down and drowning.   
  
"Usagi..." Seiya panted in worry, he cradled her between her arms. "Usagi what is it?"   
  
Usagi shook her head crazily, "Chibi-usa." tears trickled down like they would never-end.   
  
"Chibi-usa?" Seiya whispered, 'who's chibi...?' Seiya shook the thought out of his head,   
"Usagi, it's okay, it's a nightmare, it's not real."   
  
"No it is real! It's real!" Usagi looked at Seiya urgently, "she's gone..."   
  
Seiya stared back in shock, as if her words meant something to him. But he seem to   
understand, there was a pulse in his heart that understood it all.   
  
"I'm so sorry." Seiya conveyed sincerely.  
  
Usagi squinted her eyes, as if staring at Seiya for the first time. She saw sorrow, love and   
understanding in those pure blue eyes. "Seiya..." his name quivered under her lips.  
  
Seiya stared at Usagi also, into her eyes, into her heart, he felt his hands grabbing her   
toward him, inch by inch till her heart pounded against his own. Till he could feel her pain within   
himself. Till his breaths were merging was hers. Till his lips...were so close to hers..  
Seiya leaned forward.  
  
---CLIFFHANGER---  
Yep yup! What happens next? That's for me to know and you to find out! How cliche...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Part IV

Hi fanfiction.net ppl. Here's part IV. :)  
Notes: Sorry to say that this chapter might disappoint some Usa/Seiya fans.   
Or will it? Me don't know. But this chapter is really just useless   
lovey-doey-not much action stuff.. Okay okay. Admittely. It's JUNK.   
Why is this fic so focused on Minako and Yaten? Because originally, it was a   
Minako and Yaten one, I just...expanded it. :D And oh, just because I wrote this   
fic does not mean I support Usa/Sei, Ami/Tai, Mina/Yat :p But I probably do. ^^;  
  
====================  
  
G*L*O*W*I*N*G* Stars   
Part IV   
====================  
"Usagi-cha..." Rei's concerned voice trailed as she gasped at the scene in front of her.   
She and the others stumbled in shortly after the scream was heard.   
  
"Seiya-kun." Ami whispered, noting that Seiya was holding Usagi a little 'too' close.   
  
Seiya stared at Usagi who quickly shriveled away from his embrace.  
  
"Usagi...are you okay?" Makoto questioned.   
  
Usagi was staring downwards, her hands clutching to the covers. "Setsuna-san?"   
  
"Hai Usagi?" Setsuna replied.   
  
"Chibi-usa, what happened to Chibi-usa?" Usagi urged.  
  
Seiya cast a curious glance at Setsuna.   
  
Setsuna swallowed hard as she shook her head, "she uh, never existed...well anymore"   
  
The inners exchanged worried glances.   
  
Seiya turned back to Usagi, who was still staring at the bed cover. Only this time her   
fingernails dug into the blanket.   
  
"Usagi..." Minako started.   
  
"Masaka..." Usagi shook her head.   
  
"Usagi..." Makoto trailed.  
  
"No..." Usagi sobbed.   
  
"Usagi-chan..." Setsuna whispered.   
  
"No..." Usagi cried, she had done so much crying in the past few days but the tears just   
won't stop. Then a pair of strong hands steadied her.   
  
"Usagi." she looked up and saw two concerned eyes, "don't give up."   
  
He simply said.   
  
  
=========   
Minako peeked into his room.   
  
He was writing while drinking coffee, or at least she *think* that what he's drinking.   
Running fingers through thick blonde hair, once, twice. Now breath, smile, get set, go.  
  
"KON'NICHIWA YATEN-KUN!" a voice that resembled somewhat of a very loud   
humming bird set Kou Yaten off. "Nani desu...?" the pair of blue eyes peered over Yaten,   
"what are you writing so early in the morning? Let's see... Dear journal, hmmm? You   
keep a journal?"   
  
Yaten's face turned beet red as he scrambled to cover up his writing, "Minako, there's this   
primitive concept called manners we practice here." he grumbled as he stored his journal   
away.   
  
"Oh...sorry..." Minako scratched her head while holding a sheepish smile.   
  
Yaten looked at her scrouched up smiling face then sighed, "it's okay..."   
  
"It is? Are you sure?" Minako inquired.   
  
"Hai hai..."   
  
"Great!" Minako chirped.   
  
"So what's up?" Yaten stood so he faced Minako. Amazingly, he did grow over the years   
and is now 5'2, hey! That's an accomplishment from 4'11! (Is he that tall?)   
  
"Ne..I have a favor." Minako smiled sweetly.   
  
"Uh-oh, I'm afraid now." said Yaten sarcastically. "Want some Komla?"  
  
"Uh? What?"   
  
"Komla..." Yaten stopped in mid-sentence, "oh, I forgot..." he took out a glass bottle from   
his cabinet and two glasses. "Komla's like...um...wine on earth, only it's not wine, it's   
Komla, it came from the fruit Komlari."  
  
"Wine...?...Alcohol?..."   
  
"It's good stuff...." Yaten voiced enticingly.   
  
"Um...wait, only if you grant my favor." Minako held her arms against her chest.   
  
"And what would that be?" Yaten held his wine glass as he delicately took a sip from the   
it. *delicately*   
  
"You are too much..." Minako laughed.   
  
"I'm too much..." Yaten muttered. "You should be talking." he got up and wrapped his   
arms around Minako's neck from the back, "you little continious 30 hour non-stop chatter   
box."   
  
Minako giggled and blushed. "Yaten," she turned to face him, "can you give me a tour   
through out Kinmoku?" her blue eyes pleading.   
  
Yaten frowned, "Minako, you know you are not suppose to go outside or anywhere too   
extreme because you are not completely back to health."   
  
"Oh Yaten...I have been following the Doctor's orders for a week now by staying in bed.   
How long do I have to stay in my room? I'm bored..." Minako collapsed on to Yaten's bed   
while he rosed his eyebrow.   
  
"Following Doc.'s orders?" Yaten chuckled, "nice try. But you know you've been out way   
too much already. Artemis told me all about your adventures."   
  
'Darn cat.' Minako thought. "Well...but..."   
  
"No buts. You are staying in bed till you fully recover."   
  
"But Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaten...I'll be fine! Look at me! I'm fine!" Minako jumped up   
and clasped Yaten's hands, "please?????????????????????????" she widened her blue   
eyes.   
  
"Eh-eh." Yaten shook his head.   
  
"Pretty pretty pleeeeeeaase?" Minako lowered her lips.   
  
'Damn it.' Yaten thought, "um...no..." it came out rather squeaky.   
  
'Gotcha' Minako thought, "pretty pretty please?!!!? With a...caviar on the top?"   
  
Yaten laughed at that.   
  
"Well???" Minako's hopeful face finally drowned Yaten.   
  
"Alright alrigh..."   
  
Before he could finish his sentence, Minako threw her arms around him.   
"Oh I love you!!!" Minako cried.   
  
Yaten was loosing his balance. Then realizing how close Minako's head was to his. He   
leaned and kissed it gently.   
  
Minako drew back at this, a little stunned.   
  
There was silence as she found her words, "uh...um...I'm gonna get dressed..."   
Yaten was practically bright red as he stared down and mumbled, "I...I'll wait you here."   
  
"Okay." Minako left, shutting the door behind her gently.   
  
A second later, a 'yes!' echoed through out Kinmoku.   
  
  
===   
Ami felt as if she was beauty from 'Beauty and the Beast'.   
  
"This is...this is..." she stuttered.   
  
"We had managed to preserve some books. I shouldn't say we. It was the survivors."   
Taiki grinned proudly.   
  
"Some!" Ami explained, "this is so cool." Ami ran her fingers on the margins of the   
books. Sighing in amiration.   
  
Taiki had woken Ami up early in the morning for a 'pleasant' surprise. This was certainly   
pleasant. He had lead her to Kinmoku's central library where thousands of books lyed   
neatly on hundreds of shelves.   
  
"Oh Taiki-san, thank you so much, I could spend my life here." Ami laughed.   
  
"Ne, I thought you might like this." Taiki smiled. "There's much knowledge in here, ones   
you can never imagine, not even in your wildest dreams."  
  
"I'll bet." Ami nodded.   
  
  
========   
"This is soo beautiful." Minako sighed happily as she twirled around on top of the hill.   
There were dandelion like flowers flowing in the wind as outlandish bugs buzzed   
hummingly among the clear   
  
"Mina, calm down." Yaten yelled.   
  
Minako jogged toward Yaten, "hey handsome, whatcha doing?" While Minako had been   
twirling around, Yaten was fully equipped with art supplies and a pair of light shades   
concealing his green eyes.   
  
Scrunching her eyes and brows, Minako watched as Yaten used stencils penciling wild   
strokes on the white paper. Yaten stopped for a second and shot Minako a look, lifting his   
shades, "why so quiet all of a sudden?"   
  
"I didn't know you could draw so well..." she murmured.   
  
Yaten smiled then shrugged, "something to do."   
  
Minako immeditely shook her head at that response, "no...it's more than that." she let her   
fingers brush against the sketching paper, "you're talented..."   
  
Yaten blushed inwardly, "of course." he recovered snobbly.   
  
Minako rolled her eyes, "here we go again, Mr.The world revolves around me."  
  
"Hey." Yaten pouted, "don't make fun of me."   
  
"I can if I want to." Minako stuck her tougue out.   
  
"Oh yeah?" Yaten eyed challengingly.   
  
"Yeah." Minako nodded.   
  
"Oh yeah?" Yaten set his art supplies on the ground as he stood up. Eye leveling with   
Minako.   
  
"Yeah!" Minako yelled, tipping her toes.   
  
"Well you better think again!" Yaten cried as he aimed for Minako's neck, tickling her   
till she was down on the ground. "Say it again?" he asked.   
  
"Stop stop stop!" Minako cried, or rather...laughed.   
  
"Huh-eh." Yaten grinned, "are you ever gonna make fun of me?"   
  
"No no..." Minako yelled, "please! No!!!"   
  
"Okay then, repeat after me." Yaten said, "I, Minako Aino."   
  
"I...Minako..." *squeal* "Aino."   
  
"Hereby promise.."   
  
"Hereby promise...Yaten stopppppppppppp!!!" tears were spilling from her eyes.   
  
"That I will never ever ever ever..."   
  
"That I will never ever ever ever ever..."   
  
"Ohhh, extra adverb there, I like it." Yaten nodded.   
  
"Ohhh, extra adv..." Minako started to mimick.   
  
"No no!" Yaten's laughter accompanied with Minako's.   
  
"I mean, make fun of..."   
  
"I mean, make fun of..."   
  
"The most talented, sexiest, totally lovable...Yaten Kou." he grinned.   
  
"You don't flatter yourself." Minako said dryly. "Ah!" she screamed as Yaten's hand   
reached toward her neck again, "I, Aino Minako will never ever make fun of the most   
talented, sexist, totally loveable Yaten Kou!!" she mumbled out quickly.   
  
Yaten nodded, satified, "why thank you." he pulled his pale hand away from Minako,   
who was breathless and flushed.   
  
"That was mean." Minako pouted as she caught up with her breathing.   
  
"And who's fault was that?" Yaten grinned.   
  
Minako grinned also.   
  
  
=====   
"Jack London's writing is definitly unique, he paints pictures perfectly." Amy inserted as   
she swallowed some ice cream.   
  
"Agreed, he's a great writer." Taiki nodded in accordance, "we had a brilliant writer a   
long time ago too. He wrote some fantastic fiction."  
  
"What's he's name? Perhaps I read a book by him this morning!"   
  
"Ikonei Mai, his mind is so amazing."   
  
"Ikonei? Hey, I think I skimmed through some of his work. Science fiction?" Amy   
inquired.   
  
"Yeah!" Taiki grinned, "you know what the funny thing is. Mai was an insane guy, a lot   
of strange tales told that he lived in a tree up among the mountains and never wanted to   
touch with civilization."   
  
"Jack London was crazy in a way also, he spend all his money from books on alcohol and   
'friends'. I suppose it's the extra 'eccentricness' that makes great writers." Amy suggested.   
  
"I suppose so."   
  
Brief silence over jello.  
  
"I just..."   
  
"Oh do you..."   
  
They started simutaneously.   
  
"Sorry go ahead." Ami offered.  
  
"No, you go ahead." Taiki pleaded.   
  
"Well, I just wanted to thank you Taiki-san, for...everything." her smile kindled one on   
Taiki's usually grim face.   
  
"Nah, I should be the one thanking you." Taiki mumbled quietly.   
  
"Do you remember Taiki?" an ironic smirk merged on to Amy's face.   
  
"Remember what?"   
  
"A conversation we had, a year ago, on earth."  
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"You said we are different and we could never cooperate."   
  
"I did didn't I?" Taiki scratched his head.   
  
Ami nodded.   
  
"Well, I'm an Universian, I'm allowed to make mistakes!"   
  
"Universian?" Ami's laughs harmonized with Taiki's chuckles.   
  
  
============   
It was so quiet.   
  
  
Usagi crawled out of her bed for the first time without breaking down. The sun rays   
leaked from transparent windows on to her blond hair. Fresh air permeated her lungs as   
she opened the door to the porch. There were strange looking birds buzzing around her.   
There were the sound of laughter echoing from the garden below. There was a feeling of   
peace hovering over Kinmoku. And then there was Usagi, clutching tightly on to the   
railing as she shut her eyes.   
  
"Usako..."   
  
"Hai Mamo-chan?" she whispered into the wind.   
  
"Usako..."   
  
"Do you miss me Mamo-chan?"   
  
"Usako..."   
  
"I miss you Mamo-chan, I miss you so much..." Usagi felt her will slipping away. "I miss   
you." her knees came in contact with the ground. "I miss you..." she whimpered.   
  
"Be strong my Usako, be strong and I'll always be with you."   
  
"Mamo-chan..."   
  
"I love you my Usako."   
  
"Always Mamo-chan...always."   
  
  
=============   
"Did you think I was uhh...say...not so bright?" a soft breeze pushed her hair upwards.   
  
"Huh?" Yaten turned to look at Minako with raw umber eyes, tinted by the setting sun.  
  
"When you first saw me, did you think I was an airhead?" Minako carried out bluntly.   
  
"How did we get on to this conversation?" Yaten questioned.   
  
Minako shrugged, "I don't know, I'm just curious."   
  
"Just curious..." Yaten seem to be analyzing her words.   
  
"Well, answer me, what did you think of me when you first saw me?" a peice of wave   
crashed against the shore, splitting like stain glasses as they dispersed.   
  
"Hey, why don't we watch the sunset now? That's what we came here for..." Yaten   
suggested, reaching for Minako's hand.   
  
"You're avoiding the subject Yaten..." Minako warned.   
  
Yaten's face went through a series of expressions, then as if finally decided, "Uh well...I   
thought you were one of a kind?" he displayed his best smile.   
  
"Oh really?" Minako smiled also, as if to challenge his.   
  
"Yeah." Yaten beamed back.   
  
Then as quick as lighting, Minako lowered her eyes, "Iie"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"You thought I was a blonde ditz who's a bit crazy in the head right?"   
  
"Wha...? Minako. I did not say..."   
  
"You don't have to say it Yaten." Minako chuckled, "I'm not stupid, I can tell. You didn't   
like me a bit did you? But I suppose I would be annoyed if I were you. You know when   
you look back at the things you've done? And realize how immature you were... "  
  
"Minako." Yaten's hands lyed gently on Minako frail shoulders. "I'm not going to lie to   
you, it's true, back on earth, I thought you were..." pause, "...unique..."   
  
Minako giggled at that. "One of a kind? Unique? You know how to use your words."   
  
Yaten grinned, it's good Minako always sees the bright side of everything. "But that was   
then, this is now...and now..." he paused again. "And now..."   
  
"And now what Yaten?" Minako's grinning face decayed to a soft expression. Her blue   
eyes twinkling before the sun.   
  
"Now..." Yaten paused AGAIN.   
  
'He's trying to torture me.' Minako swallowed the slump in her throat. The sun was   
playing it's prolouge, getting ready for a brillant sunset as it dyed the ocean blazing gold.   
The wind inhaled and exhaled, carrying with it life and quiet buzzings. It was a fairytale   
like scene.  
  
(*WARNING* corny stuff ahead. Cheesy stuff ahead. Unless you like corn and cheese, I   
suggest you to hold your breath. Okay, so that made no sense whatsoever.... ^_^)   
  
Yaten, borrowing some courage from Minako's hand as they entwined. Lunged forward   
to meet her lips. Minako, surprised at first of the intensity from Yaten, (who had been so   
puzzling to her) knew it was her chance. Withdrawning her hand from his grip, she threw   
her arms around Yaten's neck as he pressed down till she felt the sudden solidity of the   
sand.   
  
It meant more than a thousand words as the two souls merged to one. Searching,   
reaching, needing each other.   
  
Green eyes ajared, facing flushed skin and stimulated blue eyes.   
  
"Minako..." Yaten whispered. "We're...missing the sunset..."  
  
Minako blinked, then like any logical person would. She yearned for his lips again as   
silver and gold fused to one.   
  
  
============   
They say fresh air can cure anything. And that's why Usagi decided to come out into the   
garden. It was dark, but dark didn't mean life didn't exist. The occasional chirppings of   
insects still wisped by her small ears as Usagi admired the millions of flowers enclosed in   
the small garden. She stopped when her eyes landed on a rose bush, a red rose bush.   
  
"DAMN IT!!!" She vented. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!!" she had expressed the loss of   
Mamoru in several different. There was the stunness, the 'this is not happening I won't   
believe this Mamo-chan would never ever leave me' phase, there was the sobbing, the   
sudden calmness. But now, as if her emotions bottled within for too long, Usagi gave out   
as she pounded on the rose bush, ignoring the thores, the petals. Simply hysterical as   
aching words flee from her mouth.   
  
But then she felt a restraint. Something pulling her back, back and away from the bush as   
she struggled, screamed. No, it was someone.   
  
"Ya matte Usagi!" the voice commanded.   
  
She shrieked. She contended.   
  
"Ya matte." The voice cried in an authoritative tone, though there was a hint of   
tenderness...   
  
"Ya matte." this time it was a whisper.   
  
Usagi brought her bleeding eyes to the voice.   
  
"Seiya." it came out.   
  
"What are you doing to yourself Usagi?" Seiya's eyes looked mournful as he held her   
close to his shoulders.  
  
"Does it matter? Does it matter..." she trailed off, voice barely alive.   
  
"Usagi." Seiya cut her off abruptly, "stop it." he ordered.   
  
Usagi looked up, a little surprised.   
  
"I thought you were better than this Usagi. Where's the Usagi I knew? Where is Odango-  
atama? What happened Usagi? Huh? Huh?" Seiya asked, his face frowned with concern.   
  
"You don't understand!" Usagi cried. "You didn't lose the love of your life! You didn't   
lose your daughter! You didn't lose your world! You didn't..."   
  
"Iie!!!" Seiya screamed back, his face flushed. "I do understand! I've lost...I've lost too   
many things in my life to the point where hope didn't exist. I've loved someone who will   
never love me back. I've lost my parent before I could make them proud of me. I have   
spent my life searching for hope. And I found it in you USAGI! You always believed in   
yourself. So why tell me! Why can't you believe yourself now. Do you think Mamoru   
would want to see you like this? Do you think Chibi-usa would want to see you like this?   
Do you think you can save your planet moaning about the past? NO USAGI! NO!!!"   
Seiya screamed.   
  
Usagi didn't reply. Her blue eyes became blurred as she stared straight out...   
  
"..." Seiya looked at her dully. "Sorry to have yelled at you." he mumbled flatly, but   
there wasn't an innuendo of regret.   
  
"Iie (that's no- IIE, not LIE)." Usagi replied, her voice frail and soft, "Iie."   
  
Seiya continued to stare.   
  
Usagi bent down to pick up a rose, carressing it gently with her fingers, "I guess it ends   
huh? I guess Mamo-chan really left..." she started to walk away.   
  
"I'm sorry, Usagi." Seiya managed.   
  
She turned around, eyes still brimming with tears. "Iie. Arigato. Kou - Sei - ya."she   
dropped the rose in his palm. "Arigato."   
  
==================================================  
Okay Seiya/Usagi fans. I swear I'll have more sappy for them next chap...  
well, actually, this fic is already finished and I'm just loading it day  
by day...What? You didn't actually think I would type a chapter a day   
did ya? Sure I'd love to be a prolific writer, but fresh air is important  
too no??? ~Much love, iris-chan!  
Please review!!! ^^  
  



	5. Part V

  
To fanfiction.net : This chapter was original completed by Dec (?) 2000. Un-edited version  
is distributed here on April 2001.   
_________________________________  
Welcome to the climax chapter! :)   
Author's note: so after all that mush from part 4, we return to reality. Ahh   
yes, reality, you gotta love it. Some random information, the inners n' starlights are   
18/19 in the story, the outers are thus 20 and Pluto's 23? ALSO, perhaps part 5   
should be rated higher than pg13. A bit more violence and sexual hinting in this   
one. But ya know I can't do too much other wise it'd be illegal for me. Heehee.   
I'm also sorry 'bout many frags in this fic.  
  
Email: silver_dreams10@yahoo.com   
  
  
++++++++++++++++   
  
Glowing Stars - part 5   
By Iris C.   
++++++++++++++++   
  
  
===============   
~~~~~Part 5a~~~~~   
"Love forever"   
===============  
  
Seiya watched in silence as Usagi walked away; her small body fragile and battered;   
her hair no longer in meatballs but a mess of golden cascading hair down her feet. He saw   
her eyes, those blue eyes he had always loved...empty. And he felt as if he was drowning,   
drowning because he couldn't brush the tears off her face. And he felt as if he was   
suffocating, suffocating because he can't kiss her and tell her everything was going to be   
all right. And he felt as if he was dying, dying, because he can't make the one   
person he loves to love him back.   
================  
  
Usagi walked aimlessly in the castle like house/palace, hoping to somehow get back to   
her room. She wasn't crying, no, she had cried out the tears. She wasn't even   
thinking about Mamoru, not his warm blue eyes, or his heartbreaking smile, or   
his calming voice or his broad shoulders and arms she loved to just fall   
against. She wasn't thinking about anything and perhaps that's why she nearly   
jumped at the sound of her name.   
  
Four senshi stood in front of her, faces concerned and sympathetic.   
  
"Usagi...are you..." Setsuna started.   
  
"I'm fine." Usagi cut in, no more pity.   
  
"Are you sure? You don't look so..." Hotaru was cut off by Haruka.   
  
"We need to talk to you then Usagi." She voiced frankly.  
  
Usagi vaguely thanked Haruka's frankness; everyone in the world should be   
like Haruka. No more thin veneers or sympathetic glances or pitying looks or   
soft tones...she's had enough of it.   
  
"Talk then." she replied briskly.  
  
"We just got some urgent report." Haruka started, "Nautica slaughtered many   
senshi from the Korian Galaxy and plus, she got the Bronze crystal."   
  
There comes a time when reality just kind of hit you even when you were   
sure your mind was lost in space. Usagi experienced the particular feeling then,   
she felt her head pulled back from the stratosphere, crashing into the ground.   
  
"Bronze crystal, is the gold crystal safe?" Usagi questioned urgently.   
  
"Hai." Setsuna had a trouble look, "the gold crystal doesn't exist right   
now actually. It will form in the golden millennium in which the sun would be   
the head of the universe...so Nautica will try her best to get the silver crystal now."   
  
"Unless, she uses the bronze crystal and go to the golden millennium."   
Michiru pointed out.   
  
Usagi licked her lips, "call minna, I want everyone to come to the   
conference room, Kakyuu, starlights, everyone. In 15 minutes I will be there."   
Usagi ran toward her room.  
  
...   
  
"She took that...quite well..." Michiru commented.   
  
"I'm still worried." Setsuna murmured.   
  
"Well, don't. Nothing will conclude from worrying Setsuna, just let it be. If   
Usagi is up for the fighting, then we should be glad we have a great leader."   
Haruka dismissed the matter.  
  
================   
The temperature dropped dramatically as the last refulgent beam from the   
sun sank behind the horizons. The wind made hush sounds against the waves of the   
sea, sweeping strands of hair as well. Minako rested against Yaten who enclosed   
her small body countering his gray shirt. And Minako took advantage of that,   
nuzzling her nose and eyelashes against the material.   
  
"I like this shirt." she whispered, "It's so soft and smells so nice." she   
kissed the edge of the collar while giggling.   
  
"Minako." Yaten held on to both of her hands, "it's dark, we should go."   
  
"Hai hai...hath the day gone by already?"   
  
"It hath my lady, and fast indeed." he pulled her up gallantly, like a   
gentlemen. "Shall we?"   
  
Minako giggled again, "Who art thou and where is my Yaten?"   
  
"He is yours my lady." Yaten kissed her hand.   
  
"Oh I wish you are always this gentlemanly instead grouchy and   
ostentatious. Do you like that word? I learn it from Ami-chan the other day, isn't it..."   
  
"Wait a second!" Yaten's voice transmuted immediately, "what do you mean grouchy   
and ostentatious?"   
  
"That's what I mean!" Minako laughed.   
  
"Hey, did I say something about not making fun of me?"   
  
'Not good...' Minako thought, "Oh does it matter Monsieur? For the lady   
hath gone with the wind!" Minako broke into a carefree run as Yaten chased.   
  
Minutes later, the two reached the castle and broke down to catch their   
breath.   
  
"I have a headache now." Yaten groaned.   
  
"Tell me about it." Minako gathered her hair into a ponytail.   
  
"MINAKO-CHAN!! YATEN-KUN!!" a sharp voice sent Minako trembling.  
  
"Oi! Rei-chan! Can you be any louder?" Yaten mumbled.   
  
"Ahh gods. I've been looking for you two FOREVER, hurry up, everyone's waiting at   
the meeting room." Rei stated.   
  
"What's up?" Minako asked.   
  
"Oh nothing much, except Nautica got another crystal and is probably on her way to   
attack us and probably will succeed because apparently she's stronger and then she will   
probably conquer the entire universe and we will all die." Rei sited in one breath.   
  
"I'm beginning to dislike you sarcastic people." Minako joked.   
  
"Eh was that meant for me too?" Yaten peered over.   
  
Minako shrugged, "interpret it anyway you like." she smiled.   
  
"...Can we just go please? Usagi's gonna be mad."   
  
"Usagi-chan?" Yaten froze, "she's okay?"   
  
"Hai, better than ever." Rei soften her expression, "demo...there's this   
certain ray that's gone in her."   
  
Thus the three made their way to the meeting room in silence. Each   
flooded with thoughts.   
  
======================   
  
"The question is, do we wait for her or do we attack her?" Ami questioned.  
  
"We should attack of course, but attack without strategy is futile." Taiki pointed out.   
  
Minako, Yaten and Rei slipped to their seats silently.   
  
"A better question would be how do we attack Nautica? Where is she grounded? Is it   
even penatratable?" Michiru questioned.   
  
"A space ship with a couple dimensions, I can't get much reading into it."   
Ami said. "I can't finger any weak spots in fact. Nautica seem...impermeable."  
  
"SO? So were Beryl, and Nephria and Galaxia. The key is to have confidence and   
determination." Minako interrupted.   
  
"Iie." Usagi cut in without hesitation, all heads went up, "the key to face the reality   
and not be blinded by false hope." she stood up. "We need to get into that ship and   
destroy her."   
  
"Wai wait." Haruka waved her hand, "we can't just barge in there without a   
plan."   
  
"If we can barge in at all..." Setsuna murmured.   
  
"Of course we can." said Usagi, "and once we get in I'll take care of everything."   
Usagi murmured in a determined voice.   
  
Seiya stared at Usagi strangely.   
  
"Well, how about this? I'll try to figure out something about the ship and   
Nautica and perhaps come up with something and until then..."   
  
Usagi cut in Ami,"don't matter, we are going in by next week."   
  
"But..."   
  
"No buts, meeting dismissed." Usagi was gone in seconds.   
  
.... The room was silent...   
  
"What's going on...with Usagi-chan..." Makoto murmured, "I don't like it,   
she seems so...distant and over-confident."   
  
"I'm worried, she's too headlong about this whole situation." commented   
Setsuna.   
  
Kakyuu sighed, "she's suffered, remember Ami, other senshi will be assisting us."   
  
"Hai, I know."   
  
Seiya remained silent throughout the remaining discussion.   
  
====================   
  
Beside the night light sat a girl in blue, profusely jotting down equations   
while occasionally getting info from her computer. The fact that she was concentrating   
prevented her from noticing the pair of eyes boring into her. The eyes had no bad   
intentions though, only concerned and slightly intrigued.   
  
"Hey." Taiki entered the room, startling Ami.   
  
"Hi." Ami looked up into Taiki's violent eyes.  
  
"Don't let me stop you." Taiki set down a cup of drink. "I only came to   
bring you some hot chocolate, and cheering if you need it."   
  
Ami smiled mischievously at the 'cheering' part, imagining Taiki as a cheerleader for a   
brief second. "Arigato." she broke the smugged smile.   
  
"Any break throughs?"   
  
"Iie, but I positioned her, she's moving really slow but really quick in   
perspective, toward us."   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"The Korian galaxy is a couple million light years away from Kinmoku.   
Nautica is somewhat like an ant crawling to another city. Really slow, yet fast if you   
think about it." Ami punched some numbers into her computer, "in fact, she should be   
here before next week."   
  
"Unless she gets caught up with other senshi from other galaxies."   
  
"Hai."   
  
"Ami?"   
  
"Nani?"   
  
"Are we...do we measure against her at all?"   
  
There was hesitance at first. "Ano...we are the strongest senshi after   
Galaxia was destroyed, Usagi-chan anyway. But Nautica isn't a senshi and is very   
powerful. We can beat her I'm sure, but not without Usagi's will."   
  
"She has will."   
  
"Yes, but the wrong kind if you ask me. Did you see her today? She was too   
determined, too..set on something, I don't know what though."   
  
There was silence again.   
  
"When do we attack?" Taiki asked.   
  
"Next week, like Usagi said I suppose. When it's within distance."   
  
"Are you ... scared?"   
  
Ami put down her visor to look at Taiki with a smile. "I've been frightened   
all my life."   
  
Taiki smiled back and nods.   
  
======================   
Dear journal,   
  
I don't know what to write. Really, I don't. I'm so confused.   
  
Minako came over today, letting herself in without knocking of course. I   
took her to the beach and mountains around Kinmoku. It was breathtaking and she liked   
it, as she toured around like a floating butterfly. Do you know what happened at the   
beach though? Well, don't ask me because I don't know.   
  
Okay, fine. We kissed.   
  
Did I just write that?   
  
Well yeah, we did...and it felt...right...it felt so right. Like it was meant to be.   
  
Am I hallucinating?   
You know who   
  
P.S. Oh, this is in between the world might get destroyed and we might die   
within a week. But I really don't care, really, I don't. I just want to kiss her again. That's   
it. I've lost it.   
  
P.P.S. What does p.s. stand for?   
  
========================   
  
"Artemis?"   
  
"Nani Mina?"   
  
"You know I love you most in the world right?"   
  
"No, otherwise, you wouldn't forget to feed me everyday."   
  
"Don't be a smart alack."   
  
"Gomen. Hai."   
  
"Well, you've seen me act crazy before right?"   
  
"Oh you bet I have."   
  
"Well, what if I say right now that I'm in love. What do you think?"   
  
"Typical."   
  
"Arg. You are no help."   
  
"Gomen. Who is it?"   
  
"Don't act stupid."   
  
"Yaten-san?"   
  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII."   
  
"Ack, no need for drama."   
  
"But it's sooooooooooooooooooo strange. Can you believe it? I mean, I! Aino   
Minako! Cursed to never fall in love..."   
  
"No, technically, quote from Ace, "you will fail in love.' unquote."   
  
"Oh thanks for reminding me Artemis."   
  
"Minako."   
  
"Nani?"   
  
"Have you thought about what situation you are in?"   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"... not only a bad one with Yaten, but you could die by next week."   
  
"Wait, what do you mean, 'bad one with Yaten.'"   
  
Hesitance.   
  
"Spill cat."   
  
"Mina...did it ever occur to you that you will go back to earth. If the big   
problem is solved first. And Yaten will stay in Kinmoku? If the big problem is solved   
first."   
  
Silence.   
  
=======================   
  
"Ohayo Usagi." Seiya took a seat by Usagi who sat on the garden bench.   
  
"'Hayo."   
  
"Good weather huh?"   
  
"Hai."   
  
"Soo...um...you alright?"   
  
"Quit it Seiya." Usagi turned to look at him, her blond hair in a loose ponytail.   
  
"What...huh?"   
  
"I'm perfectly fine. I'm capable of handling my emotions and I'm capable of   
being a leader." said Usagi.   
  
"Yes, Odan...Usagi." Seiya corrected himself. "You are a good leader, everyone   
knows that, but you can have problems and..."   
  
"Quit it." she stood up.   
  
"Usa..."   
  
"I'm not a little girl anymore Seiya. I can think on my own."   
  
Chilly, Seiya felt.   
  
I don't know her anymore do I? Why is it that every time I confront her. I   
feel like we are drifting farther and farther?   
  
======================   
  
Minako walked toward her room after an unpleasant dinner in which she tried   
desperately to ignore Yaten. And of course, she wasn't surprised when a young man with   
silver hair stood in front of her room. Turn back? Too late.   
  
"Minako." he spoke of her name gently.  
  
"Yaten." She returned the tone of voice.   
  
"Can we talk?" he reached for her.   
  
Minako nodded, though didn't accept his hand.   
  
"Why are you avoiding me?" he sounded hurt.   
  
"I'm not."   
  
"You never was a good liar Minako."   
  
"I'm not, if I was, why would I be talking to you."   
  
"I don't know." Yaten shrugged, not liking how this conversation was started.   
  
There was silence again as the two headed toward the garden. Where dim lights   
reflected against the ripples of the swimming pool.   
  
Minako let her bare foot into the clear pool.   
  
"You are thinking about Nautica aren't you? Worried?"   
  
Minako shrugged.   
  
"Well, don't. We will beat her, just like we've beat Galaxia."   
  
Minako shrugged again.   
  
Yaten was baffled, "then what's wrong Mina? Tell me. Why are you so quiet   
all of a sudden? Why do I feel like I'm a nuisance to you?"   
  
Minako responded by supporting her chin with her hands, "Yaten."   
  
"Hmm?" he stared at the back of her head.   
  
"I..." she fell against him, "I..."   
  
"Tell me Minako." he whispered beside her ear.   
  
"I think I love you."   
  
Yaten felt his heart exploding, was this why she was so hesitant all day?   
He leaned forward, wanting to kiss her...   
  
"...But I can't love you." she finished.   
  
And Yaten found himself dumb folded. "What do you...why?" he looked into her eyes.   
  
"Because, have you thought about it? I'm going to have to go back to earth   
eventually, and you, you will remain here and..." her voice was breaking, "and I don't   
know what to do..."   
  
"Mina..."   
  
"The story of my life, I fall hard and fate make war with me," she soliloquized out   
loud.   
  
Yaten was thoughtful for a while, chewing on the details, sinking in the   
facts, and at last, facing the reality.   
  
"It's funny you know, somewhere in the back of my head. I knew all that all   
along, somewhere, vaguely. And I thought about them, briefly." he tried to find   
Minako's gaze, "but every time I'm with you, I find myself enjoying the time with you so   
much, I don't even think about the 'I wish this would last forever part'. I was just happy to   
be with you."   
  
Minako smiled weakly.   
  
"And I know this might sound really stupid and fantasy like and ignoring   
reality, but, do you think we can just ... ignore tomorrow? And just...live...now?"   
  
"You are right." Minako held a wry smile, "that is really stupid." she   
laughed, "but it works for me!" like lightning, her face transformed to pure happiness.   
But somewhere behind the face, Minako could feel her disappointment. Ignoring the   
future she had done all her life, but had it done her any good?   
  
"Don't worry, I'll think of something." he kissed her nose, "promise."   
  
"Promise?" She kissed him back.  
  
"Mmm-hmm...............   
  
========================================   
  
"I got it." It was early in the morning when Ami laid out the plan in front   
of everyone, well...everyone except Minako and Yaten, who were, missing again.   
  
Rei yawned, "spill."   
  
"I found some neutral spots for us to teleport. I thought Nautica's ship's   
dimension was too complex for us to land safe without getting lost in nowhere. But I got   
it. We'll be near the center of the ship, I don't know where Nautica will be so that might   
be a problem..."   
  
"So wait," Haruka interrupted, "are we suppose to just fight blindly inside   
the ship? I don't think that's such a good idea..."   
  
"It's fine." Usagi waved, "all I need is to get in the ship."   
  
"All you need? Usagi-chan, remember we are at this together." Said Kakyuu   
as she turned to Ami, "we have other neighboring senshi to help too."   
  
"Yes yes, I know, they can teleport also. In fact, there are 3 neutral spots to the ship.   
We can spilt up Minna and will eventually find Nautica." Ami explained.   
  
"I still don't like this idea, it isn't very developed. I don't want to be   
a blind bee, stinging myself to death." Haruka mumbled.   
  
"It's fine, we don't have much alternatives anyway." Usagi added.   
  
Haruka stared at Usagi strangely, "why are you so confident? Over-   
confidence will only backfire."   
  
"I'm not over-confident, I just know what I'm doing."  
  
Haruka tried to uncover the naive ness usually fluttering inside their leader, but failed.   
So she rebounded with disbelief. "Are you hinting that I don't? Are you saying your five   
some years as Sailor Moon makes you more..."   
  
Michiru cut Haruka off as she laid a hand on her shoulder. Her sea green   
eyes told her to calm down. Haruka slumped back to her seat. "Hey, I just don't want to   
die yet."   
  
So silence filled the room once again.   
  
===========================   
  
Resplendent rays of the sun dying everything gold, as if a shimmering cloak   
enveloping harsh reality. But that was the ways of young loves, from Romeo and Juliet,   
to the first time you fell for him. Infatuation blinding truth, tender words meant forever   
love, head over heels they fell, not caring for the world. For nothing in the world matters   
except for he; for nothing in the world matters except for she. The bittersweet poison of   
Cupid's arrow, stinging and entwining two souls. And if he may inquire in a small voice, "Would you do it again? Fell   
into that dream again?" And you would answer yes, for life is but a dream.   
  
(Wasn't that so beautiful? *sigh* Lol. That's my favorite part of the whole fic)   
  
=============   
  
"Yaten?" she rested her head upon his bare chest, savoring the silky feel   
of his skin.   
  
"Hmmm? Mina?" he planted butterfly kisses along her neck, an arm emplacing   
her upper body against him.   
  
She giggled softly, turning to find his lips. And they would kiss again,   
for the hundredth time. And they would break apart, flustered and appeased.   
  
"You are so pale." Minako took notice at Yaten's skin.   
  
"Speak for yourself." he touched her bare white shoulder, sending chills   
down her spine.   
  
"You look funny." Minako found another target.   
  
"What is this? Attack Yaten morning?"   
  
Minako laughed, "no no...it's just that, I never seen you with your hair...down." she   
took some silver hair in her hand, playing with it.   
  
"When are you going to grow up little Minako?"   
  
"Never ever ever. Why grow when I could be young and immature?"   
  
Yaten shook his head, "I give up."   
  
"'Bout time." Minako smiled seductively, "I'm gonna go take a shower now.   
You wanna come?"   
  
Yaten turned red, immediately.   
  
Minako chuckled, "just kidding, just kidding." she waved her hand   
furiously, exiting herself and leaving Yaten's heart beating just a bit faster than normal.   
  
(Ahhh! All you ecchi minds! That was clean, totally clean and innocent!   
*laughs*)   
  
Frantic knocks on the wooden door startled Yaten. He contemplated for a   
second on whether to open it or not.   
  
"Open up, it's me Yaten!"   
  
Damn, Yaten moaned as he grabbed a t-shirt to cover his half-naked body.   
"What do you want Seiya?" flashing open the door, a hint of annoyance was displayed on   
his face.   
  
"Where've you been?" A rather fatigued looking Seiya stood in the doorway.   
His dark hair pricking out in different directions, matching Yaten's messy state of hair.   
The cause was probably different though.   
  
"Been where?"   
  
"We had a meeting today, Usagi called in the morning? I beeped you on the   
communicator and you never picked it up---who's in the shower?" Seiya asked due to the   
running water.   
  
Yaten reddened.   
  
"Minako?"   
  
Yaten reddened again, "how'd you know?"  
  
"Doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out." Seiya appeared to   
be distraught as a thin crease arise on top of his forehead. "So we are attacking Nautica in   
3 days, at most, be prepared and tell Minako please." His voice sounded robotic to   
Yaten's ears. And when Seiya was about to turn and leave, he felt restraint from Yaten,   
pulling on to his arm.   
  
"Is something wrong?" Yaten questioned, sensing turbulence in Seiya's   
emotions.   
  
Seiya looked surprised, and it took a while for him to reply, "what do you   
mean? Of course, everything's wrong. We might die in 3 days." he carried on bluntly.   
  
"No no, not about that, you're worried about something else." Yaten had   
never been good at deciphering emotions and feelings. One for he plainly didn't care.   
Two because he felt emotions were for those that were vulnerable, and he sure as hell   
didn't want to be defenseless. But as time rolls by, he realized the vulnerable ones were   
the ones that cascade their emotions.  
  
"What are you talking about Yaten?" Seiya gave him a strange look.   
  
Yaten studied Seiya, it suddenly dawned to him how old Seiya was. All these   
years, Seiya had carried the burden of leading them, whether he knew it or not. He didn't   
have to, but that was the proclivity of leaders. Yaten wondered though sometimes, if   
Seiya really is that defiant guy he had always known? Or perhaps it was just the icing of a   
cake. Yaten frowned, too much thinking in the morning. "Nevermind. Thanks for the message."   
  
"Welcome." And with that, Seiya left.  
  
Leaving Yaten standing in the doorway, contemplating and perhaps regretting.   
  
"Yaten, is something wrong?" Minako, dressed in a sheer white dress   
questioned. Her blue eyes concerned as strands of wet golden hair brushed against her   
slightly flushed cheek.   
  
They say love is special spell and it makes you forget things. Except   
unlike spells, they were real. And Yaten, like any other young precocious lover, was   
pulled in by the spell of Venus herself.   
  
"Fine." he replied as he approached her. Yearning for the feel of her skin   
as he kissed her softly on the lips. "Everything's fine."   
  
============================   
  
Dear Setsuna,   
  
By the time you find this letter, I am probably gone...with Mamo-chan. I   
thought about this for a long time. I thought about my life and all that had happened for a   
long time. The first time I became Sailor Moon. The first time I met Rei, Ami, Mako-  
chan, Minako, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, you and Chibi-usa. The first time I met Mamo-  
chan. Do you remember Setsuna-san? I do, like they were yesterday. I've died and lived   
with you guys and you guys were there behind me, cheering me on. And I never fully   
expressed how grateful I am to have had you people as my friends. Eternally, eternally grateful that's what. But I write you   
this letter to ensure the future of Crystal Tokyo. I need you to find/pick the most suitable   
leader for Crystal Tokyo. You have thousands years of experience and that's why I put   
this matter in your hands.   
  
Please don't weep over me. I choose my own destiny...and that destiny is with Mamo-  
chan and the peace of the universe, I will ENSURE that before anything else. I don't know what else to write. But I am no longer that clumsy child not giving a   
care for the world. Sometimes I wonder if all this is worth it...   
  
Tell Rei-chan I will eternally cherish her as my best friend, no matter how   
many times we've argued. Tell Ami-chan I'm grateful to have known such a wonderful   
and loyal friend. Tell Mako-chan I'll miss her homemade cookies and her strength for   
life... Tell Minako-chan to never ever forget her dream, and that I'll pray for her   
everyday. Tell Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru-san I'll miss them and will be forever in their   
debt when they first challenged me. They've taught me much about life and it's ways.   
And you Setsuna...don't let ANYONE think they've failed the queen or anything like that.   
I know you know how I cherish Mamo-chan...and I can't live...I can't live without him.   
My gratitude to you. My love goes to all of you. Please don't cry for me.   
  
Love forever...   
  
Usagi   
  
===============================   
===============================   
I was a wayward child   
With the weight of the world   
That I held deep inside   
Funny how one can learn   
To grow numb to the madness   
And block it away   
I left the worst unsaid   
Let it all dissipate   
And I try to forget   
  
But as I closed my eyes   
Steadied my feet on ground   
Raised my head to the sky   
And though time's rolled by   
Still I feel like a child   
As I look at moon   
Maybe I grew up a little too soon...   
==============================   
  
  
==============================  
Part 5b.   
"In the name of the universe"   
  
Author's notes: Nautica is defeatable and can be managed. You know, unlike   
Galaxia and everyone else who appear to be invincible but falls with Usagi's pure power.   
In other words, the senshi's power won't be useless against hers. Hip hip Hooray! We   
don't always have to reply on Usagi's pure heart! We actually can DO something instead   
of dying with lotsa faith for Usagi. Lol. Okay, a hint of sarcasm there. You know I adore   
Usagi-chan. *o*   
  
==============================   
  
It would be a Sunday if they were on Earth. A Sunday painted with a blue   
sky and two shining stars. The faces of the senshi didn't exactly mirror the weather   
conditions though. In fact, you might have guessed it was a rainy day from their solemn   
expressions. But then, your expression would probably be as pleasant if you were about   
to toss yourself to hell.   
  
"She's a couple hundred miles away." Mercury murmured.   
  
Twelve gloved hands reached to entwined, sending each other tokens of hope as they   
gave a little squeeze to each hand. And then the voices followed.   
  
"Maker Star Power!"   
  
"Healer Star Power!"   
  
"Fighter Star Power!"   
  
"Pluto Planet Power."   
  
"Neptune Planet Power."   
  
"Uranus Planet Power."   
  
"Saturn...Planet...Power."   
  
"Jupiter Star Power!!"   
  
"Mars Star Power!"   
  
"Venus Star Power!"   
  
"Mercury Star Power!"   
  
"Moon...Crystal...Power!!!"   
  
"SAILOR TELEPORT!!!!"   
  
With a whisper of good luck from Kakyuu, the senshi were off, fighting yet   
Another battle. Only, will they succeed this time?   
  
================   
"Are we...?" Saturn questioned.   
  
Mercury tapped something into her computer, "We are in."   
  
"Where is she?" Sailor Moon asked.   
  
"I wouldn't know." Mercury replied.   
  
"Are the other senshi in?" Setsuna gaze around the surroundings, not really   
liking the aura inside of the ship, resembling somewhat like a ... black hole.   
  
"Yes, the other two spots are covered." Mercury nodded.   
  
Rei frowned suddenly, "something's off."   
  
And then everything exploded, or as least that's what it felt like.   
  
Giggles were heard.   
  
"Greetings." a voice unctuous in sweetness entered.   
  
"Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked.   
  
"You mean us right?" more giggles were heard.  
  
"So you all are the famous Sailor Senshi..." the voices were alike.   
  
Uranus narrowed her eyes, they can hear them...but not see them...She gripped on to   
her space sword; a glimpse of light set her off. Uranus stroke...thin air?   
  
"Ohhh...we have a quick one here. Not bad...but not quick enough." There   
was a blast, sending Uranus crashing down.   
  
"Haruka!" Neptune screamed.   
  
"Damn." Haruka winced at the pain. "To hell with it." she muttered. "   
Uranus World Shaking!!!"   
  
And the next thing you know, power ups were heard every second. Aimless   
fighting, that's what it was called.  
  
"This isn't doing much good!!" Mercury yelled.   
  
"What do you suggest?!?" Mars screamed back, "Mars...Flame Sniper!!"   
  
"I don't know but these invisible people seem to be everywhere. They are   
not showing up in my data, it's like their DNA can't be picked up by it..."   
  
"MAYBE BECAUSE THEY ARE NOT HUMAN!!" Healer snapped.   
  
"No no...wait a second, " Mercury stood up against the screeching laughter and   
bombs. "Maybe they are not...real."   
  
"What? Then why do I see bombs?" Sailor Moon yelled.  
  
"Wait, you mean this is all an illusion?" Maker asked, then groaned as a   
bomb set near her, "dammit. Star Gentle Uterus!!!"  
  
Mercury typed some data in her computer, then gasped, "it is! Minna! Stop wasting   
your energy! The enemies voices are controlled by something, so are the bombs. We have   
to get the main control and not aimlessly wasting energy!"  
  
"Gimme a direction then I'll move!" Fighter yelled.   
  
"Westward, there's a surge of evil energy emerging." Mercury directed.   
  
"Westward meaning??" Neptune questioned.   
  
"Move forward and try to dodge the bombs...don't use your powers! They   
won't do any good!"   
  
West, east, north, south, didn't make much difference to Jupiter, as everywhere they   
turn there were more bombs and taunting giggly voices. How do dodge something when   
you don't know when they are coming?   
  
"Ahhhh!!!" A scream was heard, Healer fell to the ground.   
  
"Healer!!" Fighter screamed.   
  
"Yaten!!" Venus shrieked. "Daijoubu!?" she asked.   
  
Healer nodded, closing her eyes, "gimme a second." blood was streaming from   
Her forehead.   
  
"Bad bad..." Mercury murmured. 'How to stop this?' She wondered.  
  
"Ami." a voice startled her away from deep thoughts, Maker stood by her, looking   
tattered already. "Use your ice to freeze this place, then we can see it crack before it   
explodes."   
  
She nodded numbly, there are times when you think too deep into things, and   
tend to forget the obvious. "MERCURY SHOOBIN FREEZE!! (If this is the wrong   
attack. Oops)"   
  
"Run for it everyone!!" Maker yelled.   
  
The 12 soldiers broke into a sprint on ice, docking any cracking noises and   
icicles. Uranus still didn't like this though, she couldn't grasp who, where and what their   
enemy is.   
  
A refulgent beam shot up and exploded from a corner of the ship.   
  
"What was that?" Jupiter panted.   
  
"Dunno. Don't matter. Move." Sailor Moon ran by her.   
  
"Oh my god..." Mercury murmured.   
  
"What happened?" Mars frowned at Mercury's tone of voice.   
  
"A group of...senshi...just vanished. Nautica...I think she..."   
  
"That bitch." Uranus murmured.   
  
"MATTE!!!" Pluto suddenly screamed. Everyone stopped cold.   
  
"She's near..." Saturn whispered, "cold..."   
  
"Where?" Neptune asked.   
  
A sick feeling crawled into Mercury's stomach.   
  
12 pairs of eyes shifted profusely around their surroundings.   
  
"I welcome you, to my ship. The famous senshi from the silver millennium and future   
Crystal Tokyo. We meet yet again. Is her majesty Serenity here? Oh, I see her." a figure   
emerged from the darkness; she had long blue-white hair and a pair of ice blue eyes.   
Wickedly beautiful nonetheless. "My hello, your highness." she bowed at Sailor Moon   
slyly.   
  
There was something about Sailor Moon's eyes that freaked Fighter out, they   
were...so...so...cold.   
  
"Cut the act Nautica. I intent to kill you this time." Sailor Moon held a voice of   
defiance, and somewhat maliciousness.  
  
"Ohhh...threatening. I would just like you to know what happened to previous   
intruders we had." She held up her hand to create an image. A couple senshi were seen in   
the image, and then...blood shed.   
  
Mercury shut her eyes.  
  
"Intimidating, but as I said, I intend to kill you this time." Sailor Moon   
avowed, not an ounce of dignity was lost in her voice.   
  
Venus stared at Sailor Moon, confused.   
  
"A bluffing enemy? Well, You're not the first." Nautica chortled, "too bad   
I'm still alive and breathing." She draws some kind of force into her hands, the power   
resembled somewhat of a blue fire. "Let's go Sailor Senshi, end this without the   
paparazzi." She flanged the power at the 12.   
  
"Saturn Silence Wall!!!" Saturn's wall blocked off Nautica's power.   
  
"And how long do you plan to keep that up?" Nautica remarked.   
  
"Jupiter Oak..."   
  
"Venus Love and Beauty..."   
  
"Sensitive..."   
  
"Serious..."   
  
"Evolution!"   
  
"SHOCK!!"   
  
"INFERNO!!"   
  
"LASER!"   
  
The power exploded in front of Nautica...and just kind of...dissipated.   
  
"Nani? That did nothing???" Venus whined.   
  
Nautica laughed, " well, what did you expect?"   
  
Saturn's wall was getting thinner.   
  
Uh-oh, Uranus thought. Guess I'm dying again today. Well, let's not die   
without some glory at least. Neptune's eyes fixed at hers.   
  
"Double." Uranus murmured, holding up two fingers.   
  
Neptune nodded, understanding her partner perfectly.   
  
"Eh, hit her again." Uranus whispered to Venus, who was right by her.   
  
"Why.."   
  
"Just do it."   
  
The inner senshi combined their power, bolts of energy colored with red, blue, green   
and gold aimed from Nautica. Nautica in turn shifted her hand to go against the powers.   
  
"Hajime!!" Uranus yelled, she and Neptune instantly sprinted away, behind   
Nautica.   
  
"Uranus..."   
  
"Neptune..."   
  
"WORLD SHAKING!!"   
  
"DEEP SUBMERGE!!"   
  
"NO YOU DON'T!!!" Nautica, using her other hand to shoot out bombs that   
look very very familiar...  
  
"Ahhh!" Neptune screamed after getting hit by one.   
  
Uranus bit her lips and watched as the two balls of their energy aimed for   
Nautica.   
  
"Damn!" The energies came in contact with Nautica, causing her to stumble.   
  
"YAIII!!!" Uranus drew her sword.  
  
"Sensitive..."   
  
"HOLD IT HEALER!" Fighter yelled, "you might hit Uranus."   
  
Nautica, who somehow made a sword in her hand was engaged in a swashbuckling   
fight with Uranus. Meanwhile, the inner senshi went to rescue Neptune.  
  
"Such wasted determination." Nautica muttered as she inched her sword   
against Uranus' neck.   
  
"Haruka!!" Neptune screamed.   
  
"MOON TIARA ACTION!!!" Old trick, but always comes handy, especially if you   
got good aim. The tiara dusted the sword.   
  
"Eh... I didn't know you could dust things with that..." Venus murmured.   
"Why don't you come and get me Nautica." Sailor Moon smiled, "after all,   
I'm the one with the silver crystal." she held up the scepter.   
  
Nautica smiled back, "as you wish." she threw a ball of energy at Uranus,   
leaving her screaming.   
  
"Let her go. I'm the one you face." Sailor Moon held a solemn look.   
  
Nautica contemplated while studying Sailor Moon's face. "Why not, none of you   
poses a threat." she released a burnt out Uranus. "Let's go. Sailor Moon."   
  
Sailor Moon started walking toward Nautica.   
  
"Usa..." Fighter started.   
  
"Stay back." Sailor Moon ordered.   
  
The senshi watched in ambivalence as Sailor Moon transformed to Serenity,   
holding the silver crystal in front of her chest. "Is this what you what...?"   
  
Nautica was mesmerized by the shimmering jewel.   
  
"Come and get it."   
  
Nautica chuckled, she drew a blue force from her hand and flanged at Serenity.   
  
"Moon Crystal Power!!!"   
  
Pink and blue energies collided, for a second, it appeared the forces were   
even. But then Nautica smirked, "you're worse than I thought." The blue force engulfed   
the pink entirely.   
  
"Sailor Moon!" The senshi yelled as Serenity tumbled down against the blue   
forced.   
  
They called out their powers.   
  
"Shuddup!!" Nautica threw bombs at the senshi, who were overwhelmed as   
they plunged toward the ground.   
  
Serenity though, stood up unscathed after getting hit.  
  
"All right twrip. I've had enough, it's time." Nautica laughed.   
  
"You are right. It's time." Serenity raised her silver crystal above her   
head. "Time to kill you." The jewel shone so brightly it nearly blinded Nautica.   
  
"Masaka." Pluto whispered under her breath.   
  
"What is she doing?" Mars questioned, trying to hold off the light.   
  
"No no...she's not." Pluto stumbled forward.   
  
"IS she using her crystal?" Ami whispered, "like...Queen Seren..."   
  
"NO! She can't!" Venus screamed, "USAGI!!!"   
  
"Wouldn't she die...?" Jupiter turned to Pluto.   
  
Uranus, Neptune and Saturn watched in disbelief.   
  
Nautica shot blue flames toward the Serenity, only to find them reflected   
by the brilliant light.   
  
"She's really using it." Pluto murmured.   
  
"OH god, we have to stop her." Said Mars.  
  
Mercury and Venus ran toward Serenity. Nautica seeing her powers were   
futile against Serenity, started attacking the senshi.   
  
"Ahhh!!" The inners screamed.  
  
"Pluto Deadly Scream!!!"  
  
"Silent Wall!"   
  
"Deep Submerge!"   
  
"World Shaking! Get Usagi one of you!!!" Uranus commanded as the outers held off   
Nautica. Barely.   
  
Nautica was getting irritated and impatient as she casted a force field around Serenity.   
  
"Ahhhh!!" Mercury screamed as she got near Serenity, the field sent her back by a   
couple feet. A second later, all the inner senshi lied on the ground.   
  
Then Fighter moved toward Serenity, her eyes filled with incredulity and agony.  
  
"Seiya! It's no use!" Healer yelled, the field deflected everything.   
  
Fighter whipped her bangs away from her forehead. "I'm not going to lose you Usagi.   
Not yet. Not ever."   
  
She started to charge toward Serenity who closed her eyes, as if oblivious   
to the surroundings. A second later, a horrifying scream was heard.   
  
"Fighter!" Maker cried.   
  
Fighter stood up, using her power as she charged again. And again, she was   
whipped back by the force. But she charged again, and again, and again, and again.   
  
"Seiya..." Mars whispered as she watched this.   
  
Suddenly, Serenity opened her eyes, the crystal shone beyond the blue   
forces. "The end is now!!!" She screamed at Nautica, "MOON PRI..."   
  
"USAGI!!!!" Seiya screamed.   
  
Nautica transferred her diverted attention back to Serenity.   
  
"YA MATTE!!" Seiya cried, silver tears fell from her cheeks, "ya matte...onegai..."   
she pleaded Serenity, carrying her devoured body to the princess, "Onegai...Usagi..."   
  
Serenity stared at Star Fighter. And found herself losing her previous dignity and   
determination.   
  
"Onegai, Usagi." Venus cried also, she eyes brimming with tears.   
  
"Onegai." Mars pleaded, "we need you princess."   
  
Serenity lowered her crystal, its powers dimming.   
  
Fighter let out a breath.   
  
Nautica took advantage at this. "FOOLS." She murmured then dispersed a beam   
of light at Serenity.   
  
Fighter looked up.   
  
Fighter watched as the blue rays headed for Usagi.   
  
Fighter sprinted toward Usagi.   
  
Fighter blocked the blue energy.   
  
Fighter cried out in pain.   
  
Fighter fell against Usagi.   
  
Usagi felt Fighter's body against her.   
  
"Sei-ya-" she murmured. "What are you doing? Why...why did you do that?"   
  
Fighter smiled, "you don't get it do you? Odango? You still don't get it…"   
  
"Sei-ya-, get up. Get up..."   
  
"I love you...Odango"   
  
"Seiya"   
  
Seiya closed his/her eyes.   
==============================   
  
Author's ending notes : I wasn't gonna end it this way...   
But I did. So there! *LoL*   
Is Seiya gonna die? (Yeah right). Are the senshi doomed by Nautica? ('Bout time)   
What's Minako And Yaten gonna do? (If they survive). And, HELLO!!! WHERE IS THE   
LOVE BETWEEN USA AND SEIYA I'M LOOKin' For ? Are they Ever Gonna kiss and   
become King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo and have a kid who'll be sooo much cuter than   
Chibi-Usa and isn't as annoying and...(hold your horses. Don't get so excited okay? Usagi   
will be with Seiya. And if you want, I'll even write a whole make out scene for you! He   
kissed her deeply, she kissed him back deeply. The end)   
  
Found out on part 6 of 'Glowing Stars'!   
  
Hugs to you all. ?   



	6. Part VI

  
Silver_dreams10@yahoo.com is the e-dress.   
www.geocities.com/ainoshrine is the site  
copyright stuff apply  
  
Notes : Boy...this just got really sappy and cheesy. Teehee.  
  
Glowing Stars part 6a  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
Sailor Moon felt her hands tremble as she held starfighter. And for a while, everything   
around her seemed to have ceased moving. She reminisced. Remembering Seiya, calling her   
Odango, she hated that. She remembered Seiya teaching her to play softball, she hated that game.   
She remembered Seiya with his red jacket and rose, she hated him for reminding her of Mamo-  
chan. She remembered when Seiya protected her from that villain, she hated him for risking his   
life, for her. She remembered the day when Seiya said, "I'll never forget you," and her response   
to it, silly innocent Usagi who couldn't comprehend his feelings. Silly Usagi...silly silly Usagi...  
  
A single tear fell from her blue eye. "No more..." she murmured, "no more killing..." she   
turned to the senshi, "onegai." There was a glint in her eye, and all the earth senshi caught it. The   
orders from their princess, the light and hope from their princess...restored.   
  
And they gave her a smile, with tears in their eyes.   
  
"Minna. I believe in you." Usagi avowed. "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!!"   
  
A blinding pale light ignited from Sailor Moon as she became Serenity.   
  
"MERCURY PLANET POWER!!"   
  
"VENUS PLANET POWER!!"   
  
"MARS PLANET POWER!"   
  
"JUPITER PLANET POWER!"   
  
"SATURN PLANET POWER!"   
  
"URANUS PLANET POWER!"  
  
"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!"  
  
"PLUTO PLANET POWER."   
  
Nine princesses gathered power from their planet and hope for the universe. The powers   
combined and became a ball of energy. Then the senshi, together, hurled the ball toward Nautica.  
  
"They are truly THE Sailor Senshi." StarMaker said.   
  
"Hai...they are remarkable." Healer stammered.   
  
Minutes later, a cry of pain was heard as the energies exploded.   
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
Usagi moaned softly as she opened her heavy eyelids. She felt as if she had slept for 100   
years. The scenery in front of her was overwhelmingly...white.   
  
But then she heard a voice. A low gentle voice calling out her name...no not her name...  
  
"U-sa-ko."   
  
She looked up, darting around, searching for the sonorous voice.   
  
"Usa.." and he was right in front of her.   
  
Right there in front of her.   
  
"Mamo-chan..." Usagi blinked in disbelief "Mamo-chan..." she ran toward him..  
  
And went right through.   
  
Usagi pivoted back to face Mamoru, her face astonished as extended her slender fingers   
toward him. They went through.  
  
She pulled back.   
  
"Usako. I'm proud of you." Mamoru whispered.   
  
"Why can't I feel you Mamo-chan?" her voice ghastly.   
  
"Because I'm dead my Usagi." he touched her. She felt... nothing.   
  
"Why did you leave me Mamo-chan?" Usagi started, "you were suppose to stay with me!   
You were suppose to protect me, my prince, my knight, my destiny, my fate..."   
  
He held up him finger against her lips. "Gomen ne...Usa."   
  
She sobbed. "Why...why leave..."   
  
"Usako, promise me one thing. That you'll love with your heart and not your mind."   
  
She looked up.   
  
"Don't try to hinder what your heart is telling you, let it out my Usako, let it out..." he   
faded. "With your heart..." he traced his fingers toward her heart.   
  
"Mamo-cha..." Usagi woke up, pairs of concerned eyes looked upon her.   
  
"Are you okay Usagi?" Rei asked, feeling her forehead.   
  
"Wha...what happened to me?" Usagi asked.   
  
"Oh, just a fainting spell for the princess," Minako smiled.  
  
"Nautica... Nautica...where.."   
  
"We defeated her Usagi." Ami smiled, "everything's okay now."   
  
"Everything..." Usagi murmured. "Sei-ya," she articulated.   
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
They said he was going to be okay. That he would wake up any minute. But Usagi wasn't   
convinced, for Seiya was so pale and so cold. She slipped her hand into his, offering her warmth   
and love.  
  
"Wake up. Seiya," she whispered. "Everything's okay now. Everything's at peace   
now...won't you wake up Seiya? Ne? Onegai?" she pleaded.   
  
"Gomen, you must be wondering why I'm acting like this." she brought his hand against   
her cheek. "I mean, you probably think Usagi doesn't get it. That... I don't get your feelings   
toward me." she smiled, "Iie Seiya. I know how you feel toward me, but I'm scared Seiya. I   
don't know how to let myself go...let go of destiny."   
  
"Do you believe in destiny Seiya?" she continued, "because I did. And that's why I   
pushed you away. Because, because my destiny, my fate was with Mamo-chan..."   
  
A pause, "but what is destiny really? What is destiny without love?" another pause, "I   
loved Mamo-chan right? I mean, otherwise I wouldn't have married him right? I did love him...I   
loved him..." Usagi frowned, becoming skeptical "I loved him when I found out we were in love   
back on the moon."   
  
"Oh..."   
  
There were soft knocks on the door. But Usagi seem to be in a frozen state of realization.  
  
"Usagi." Setsuna entered the room, she had a flimsy piece of paper in her hand.   
  
"Setsuna-san." Usagi replied.   
  
Setsuna found a seat by Usagi, "how is he?"   
  
"I don't know. But they say he's going to be okay."   
  
"Good..."   
  
"Setsu.."   
  
"Usa..." The two started simultaneously.   
  
"You first." Usagi allowed.   
  
"I just found your letter." Setsuna explained.   
  
"Oh..."   
  
"Hai." Setsuna had a disturbed look, "what were you thinking?"   
  
"I don't know. That there's no point to live on."   
  
"And what changed your mind?"   
  
"Minna-san...you were all looking at me like I'm needed."   
  
"Of course Usagi. We need you. You are part of us."   
  
"Arigato." A pause, "Setsuna?"   
  
"Nani?"   
  
"Do you believe in destiny?"   
  
Setsuna laughed, "it depends, I believe destiny is just harsh reality. You have to accept it   
whether you like it or not. Demo...it's up to you on whether you want to control your destiny."   
  
"Hai..."   
  
"Why?"   
  
Usagi shrugged.   
  
"Are you going to be okay Usagi-chan?"   
  
"Hai. I'll be fine."   
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
And the wind it blew, claiming those silver leaves. They fell, one by one, until even the   
strongest one broke from the branch and dwindled to the ground, just like its precarious   
siblings...  
  
Yaten took a note at this, how hopeless everything appeared. Why is it that sometimes, no   
matter how hard you try; no matter how much piety you pay; everything still slaps you in the   
face?  
  
"It's my destiny Yaten!" she cried, "it doesn't matter what I want!."   
  
"So is that it? You are willing to be ruled by destiny?"   
  
"Do you hear me at all!? I can't help it. I can't help if my destiny says I'm a sailor senshi,   
I can't help it if I can't be with you. I can't..." a soft sob escaped from her lips, hearing her cry   
made him tremble. He had wanted so much to gather her in his arms and tell her...tell her...  
  
But that's when he ran out, a fugitive fleeing, hoping to find some answers. Because he   
doesn't know the answers; and not knowing was killing him.  
  
They were two worlds apart. No, two galaxies. No, two gazillion galaxies. Right, he got   
that part.   
  
It is hopeless isn't it? Why is love such a complex thing? Why can't it be like math,   
where everything is equation and all you have to do is apply it?   
  
Given: Yaten loves Minako  
  
Minako loves Yaten  
  
She has to go, and he has to stay  
  
Prove: they can be together  
  
  
"Shimatta." Yaten murmured. 'Well, I never was good at proofs.' He threw away the   
twig. "And life use to be so simple too."  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
The morning sunlight stirred a fatigued Seiya, but his immediate lethargy turned to   
confusion when he saw a mop of blonde hair on top of his knees. The mess of hair, had a   
distinctive shape.   
  
'Odango?' he thought. "Odango?" he questioned.   
  
A small yawn escaped from her lips, "lemme go back to..." but then she blinked,   
receiving pure radiation from the sun. She looked up, "Seiya..."   
  
"What are you doing here Odango?" Seiya asked innocently.   
  
"Seiya!" She cried in delight. "You're okay! You're okay!" Usagi flew toward him,   
crushing his frame with her tight embrace.   
  
"Oi, I appreciate the enthusiasm but..." he suddenly noticed her sad face. "What's   
wrong?"  
  
Usagi shook her head, "I'm, I'm just so glad that your okay." a small whimper, "don't   
ever risk yourself again, you hear?"   
  
Seiya, for a second was amazed, astonished and confused all at once. But within gazes of   
her face, he softened his expression. "Odango..."   
  
"Gomen ne." she wiped her tears away, "I'm really happy, really, I am. I don't know...I   
dont know why I'm..." hiccup, "crying." but the tears won't stop.   
  
"Usagi." he wiped her tears with his thumb, one by one, "you never cease to amaze me.   
You save the world with your strength and you still cry like a little girl." he laughed, but there   
were tears in his eyes too. "There." he swept the wetness under her blue eye, "all better."   
But Seiya's hand didn't leave Usagi's face. His fingers streaked toward her chin, lifting it   
slightly. Usagi stared as she parted her lips, she felt as if she were lost in his eyes...his blue blue   
eyes...  
  
And then she felt his lips on hers, barely touching, just brushing it slightly but so   
tenderly. She closed her eyes and drew a breath. Swinging her arms around his as his lips   
became more daring, and she too, responded to her impulses, letting her heart out, letting it guide   
her the path.   
  
And then a low groan came from Seiya as he stopped.   
  
"What's, what's wrong?" Usagi stared.   
  
"Odango, I...I can't."   
  
"Can't what?"   
  
"I can't do this when you are vulnerable because Mamoru just died and..."   
  
Usagi widened her eyes. "Is that why you think I'd do this?" she asked.   
  
Seiya stared.   
  
Usagi closed her eyes, "you..." she couldn't find any words.   
  
So she ran.   
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
In the main ballroom of the Kinmoku Palace, people swarmed around like fishes in the   
sea. They all had there own destination of course, some walking around carrying decorations,   
some fixing lights, some even polishing the large dance floor. There is a dance to be held the day   
after, to celebrated Kinmoku's independence and perhaps a leaving party for the senshi.  
  
Inside the kitchen was a mess, Makoto was in charge of the cooking and recipes. But   
Mako never had the proclivity to be bossy. So she simply prepared dishes while Rei yelled for   
the different ingredients.   
  
"Flours! We need flour!" Rei yelled.   
  
At the corner of the now congested kitchen stood Ami, carefully making small   
sandwiches.   
  
"What are flours?" a young servant, probably not over 10 questioned.   
  
Taiki made his way in wearing a 'kiss the cook' apron and a huge chef hat. The whole   
kitchen stared at him strangely..   
  
"Bah!" Taiki frowned, "thank you thank you. And for my second act, I will take out a   
rabbit from my hat." he grabbed his hat.   
  
The kitchen burst out in laughter.   
  
"Taiki-san, I never knew you had a humorous side." Mako-chan grinned.   
  
"You'd be surprised." Taiki smiled gleefully while making his way to a certain blue   
haired girl.   
  
"Flour, you know??? What do you use to make cakes and muffins and cookies and   
stuff?" Rei immediately returned to business.   
  
"OH! You mean wheats? The white stuff?" the girl replied.   
  
A question mark rose on Rei's head, "wheats? Yeah...okay..."  
  
"I will get it!"she yelled.  
  
"Arigatou Maya-chan!" Rei gave the girl a bright smile. Maya returned it with an even   
brighter one.   
  
"Hey." Taiki waved at Ami.   
  
"Hey." Ami chuckled, "nice outfit."   
  
"Nice sandwich." Taiki pointed at the *delicately* made sandwiches. They were all   
percisely 1/4 sized of a regular sandwish, with two peices of pickles, tomatos, a strange   
vegetable from Kinmoku, crabmeat and a sticked cheery on the top.   
  
Ami laughed, "I know. I feel like I have to contribute somehow."   
  
"In coming!!" Maya yelled, "Rei-chan!"   
  
"Huh?" Rei stared dumbfoldedly at the bag of flour in midair, it hit her and exploded.  
  
"Oops..." Maya whispered.   
  
The flour scattered everywhere.   
  
"MAYA-CHHHHHAAAAANNNNNNN...." Rei stuttered with a caked face.   
  
"Gomen...gomen nasai Rei-chan..." Maya stared, then she burst out in laughter, "Ahh!   
You look sooo funny!!"   
  
"Why you little..."   
  
"Hahaha..."   
  
And it was war, the flour fight had started and no one can avoid it!!  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
Minako was walking aimlessly in the palace until she saw Usagi running down the   
hallway.   
  
"Usagi!" She yelled.   
  
Usagi looked up, her face was red and blotchy.   
  
"What's, what's wrong?" Minako looked concerned.   
  
"Minako-chan!" Usagi collapsed into Minako's arms.  
  
"There there, what ever it is..." Minako tried to calm Usagi, "what happened Usagi?"   
  
"It's Seiya."   
  
"Seiya-kun?"   
  
Usagi nodded and ceased her tears, "he...we kissed...demo...he" Usagi frowned, "he said   
he couldn't because I was vulnerable since Mamo-chan died..."   
  
"Are you?" Minako asked.   
  
"I..." Usagi started, "I...no, no no, not at all. Minako-chan, I think I really love him, I   
think I loved him since I first saw him but I couldn't because of Mamo-chan and...and I don't   
know what to think anymore. Is it wrong? Is that wrong?"  
  
Minako shook her head, "no...no sweetie, it's not, you do whatever your heart tells you   
to. Don't let Seiya go though, if you really love him."   
  
Usagi slowly nodded.   
  
"Usagi!" In comes Seiya, stumbling toward Usagi.   
  
"Seiya..." Usagi murmured.   
  
Minako watched as they embraced. She felt a cold sweat going through her body. 'Don't   
let him go though, if you really love him'.   
  
"Yeah right." Minako murmured bitterly as she turned around.   
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
'I'm sorry Usagi. I didn't mean to doubt you..."  
  
Seiya's words were hushed by Usagi's index finger on his lips. "Iie, I'm sorry. I'm   
sorry..." Usagi find a comfort spot on Seiya's chest then closed her eyes. Letting Seiya's strokes   
of her hair grant her a moment of serenity.   
  
Somewhere in the back of her head, she thought she saw a vagues images of Mamo-chan,   
he was smiling, as if he was happy for her.   
  
'Arigato Mamo-chan, Chibi-Usagi..." she told them silently, swallowing her last tear.   
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
It was a perfect evening. You know, like the ones in your dreams. The night sky was   
stunning as it seeped through the transparent glass ceiling. Trillions of stars, planets and galaxies   
decorated the dark cloth. Occasionally, there would be a shooting star streaking across the sky, as   
it too, wanted to join the excitement. Because it was inside where all the ferment, the yells, the   
sighs, the cheers, the excitement took place. Civilians, officials, neighbors, and friends packed   
the grand palace.   
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, your queen. Kakyuu." Kakyuu entered, she looked striking with   
her ruby hair, eyes and lips, the crowd responded to her appearance getting on to their knees.  
  
"No no." Said the queen, "please, get up, all of you please." They rose, giving respect to   
the queen. "It is a pleasure for me to start our first independence ball." Kakyuu began, "We've   
gone through much Kinmokusei, from complete destruction, to rebuild, then on the edge of being   
destroyed again, and then regaining our planet, again."   
  
Nods, and murmurs were heard.  
  
"I like to introduce to you, three of my very special friends. You all know them, the   
imperial guards, the selected senshi representing our galaxy. But what you don't know is these   
three the reason why I'm still alive. I can't think of any other three to protect our planet, our   
homes better than Seiya, Taiki and Yaten Kou."   
  
Seiya, Taiki and Yaten appeared, Seiya blushed slightly, Taiki muttering this is too much   
commotion, Yaten who would usually bask at the attention, looked solemn.   
  
Kakyuu waited for the cheering to die down. "I would also like to introduce you the   
legendary senshi who not once or twice, but saved our universe up to five times. They are the   
most wonderful people anyone could ever know. Courageous, brave and full of love and hope,   
and if it weren't for them, we probably wouldn't be here now." Kakyuu winked playfully. "My   
friends, Serenity and the sailor senshi of Earth."   
  
The crowd exploded with applause.   
  
Usagi appeared first, in a white dress that seem to draw a pale aura, she smiled   
graciously..   
  
Seiya froze, 'Odango?'. He thought for a second. That can't be. Odango was cute, she's   
always been cute but...she was breathtakingly beautiful right there. He sucked some air into his   
lungs   
  
The inners and outers appeared behind Usagi, color coordinated to their respective   
planets, but looking charming as usual.   
  
"Okay! No more introductions!" Kakyuu smiled brightly, "let the party begin!"   
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
"Seiya!" Usagi waved.   
  
"Usagi." Seiya smiled, taking her small hands into his, "you look beautiful."   
  
"Really?" Asked Usagi shyly.  
  
"Yeah." he kissed her hand gently, "May I?" he led her to the dance floor.   
  
"I did tell you that I'm not exactly the best dance partner in the world right?"   
  
"That's okay, as long as you are my dance partner."   
  
"Hey." Taiki murmured to Ami.   
  
"Huh?" Ami tore her head away from the ceiling connected to the sky, "Taiki-san...hi.   
Sorry, I was looking at the night...it's so gorgeous."   
  
"Glad at least someone liked my design." Taiki started, then berated himself for it   
sounded like he was seeking attention.   
  
"Design? Is...is this glass ceiling idea yours?"   
  
Taiki nodded sheepishly, "well...hmm..." he held a wry smile, "have you ever...stared at   
the stars till they seem to merge in within you? Like you're soaring in space?"   
  
Ami nodded, holding a knowing smile.   
  
"Well, I was just doing that a while ago. And that's when I felt really really small. And it   
made me wonder, why am I apart of this universe? There must be a reason for everything right?   
So I thought up the transparent glass..."   
  
"Not everything has to reasonable." Ami interrupted Taiki, "the mind thinks it knows   
what's right, the heart knows what's right." she whispered, "don't cha think?" she smiled,   
turning her head toward two flustered violent eyes.   
  
"I..."   
  
For the first time in Minako's entire life, she felt out of the party scene. Well, technically,   
she had been out of the scene for almost her entire life. There was the time when she heard their   
voices talking about her, they mumbled on how stuck up she was, never going to any parties or   
hang out with anyone. There was the time when she had the biggest crush in the world, and she   
must had written and rewritten hundreds of love letters. So the day when she finally collected all   
her courage to give it to him. What happens? She finds out that he's a demon.   
  
Life and its ways.   
  
'Urhh..." Minako frowned, when did she start being so cynical? She was Aino-san, the   
goddess of love, the cheerful one, the 'sky may fall but I'm still be standing' one.   
  
Stop Minako, if you strip away everything, what will you have? A girl with a barely   
passing average, an impossible dream, a pair of tired eyes and...  
  
Yaten.   
  
"Minako." he voiced her name so softly it made her tremble.   
  
For a while she just sat there, not knowing what to say, not knowing what to do. The   
blow up earlier that day was more than she can handle, and she really wasn't in the mood for   
another.   
  
"Mina..." what do you say to two pleading green eyes?   
  
"Yeah?" Minako stared at him for a while. In a blue-grey suit, Yaten's silver hair framed   
his face like fine silk; a pair of unwavering eyes and full lips. No wonder he was her favorite out   
of the 3 lights, he was perfect, a poster boy for perfection. Perfect.   
  
"You okay??"   
  
What kind of question was that? Minako thought.   
  
"Fine."   
  
And what kind of answer is that?   
  
"I've been thinking."   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Listen, about us, we have to do something about us." his voice became more confident,   
"Minako, it doesn't matter that we're a couple galaxies away...it doesn't matter, nothing matters   
except I...love you."   
  
'I love you.' She had dreamed a thousand times for those words. But what's love against   
destiny? Minako held a sad smile. "Onegai, Yaten. Don't make this any harder than it is. You   
and I are an impossiblity." her voice was barely audible.   
  
Yaten's expression changed, as if ready for a heated debate, "why Minako? Why do you   
always say that? Don't you have any faith in me? In us?"   
  
"I'm facing the reality."   
  
"No you're not, you're..." he was getting exasperated, "I don't know what your doing. I   
feel like I don't know you anymore."   
  
"You don't, you never did." Minako murmured.   
  
Yaten felt like she just slashed his heart, astounded, he inquired in disbelief, "what?"   
"I...I'm sorry...Yaten...I'm really really sorry." And she stood, in her ruffling dress and   
all, carrying her bruised heart and eyes as she walked down the hallway, alone.   
  
Setsunakutte Ii.   
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
The ballroom was filled with happy faces. Haruka and Michiru performing beautiful   
duets, people praising Mako-chan's muffins and cakes. The dance floor though, was where the   
happiest people were. Taiki and Ami were dancing near the center of the room. Forgetting the   
whole world was around them as they kissed, under the stars.   
  
Usagi dragged Seiya's arm as they headed out of the ballroom and into the empty   
hallways.   
  
"I want to be alone with you Seiya." Usagi begged seductively.   
  
"Usagi, you didn't drink anything you weren't suppose to did you?" Seiya noticed her   
aroused behavior.   
  
"Iie..I won't make that mistake again." Usagi giggled. "Come onnn..." she pulled him   
into her room. It was pitch dark.  
  
"Ouch." he mumbled as his knee hit against something.   
  
"Oops, gomen, that was the bed post."   
  
"Usagi, hit the lights will you?"   
  
"Iie, the dark is nicer." She pulled him on to her as she collapsed onto the bed. "Seiya?"   
  
"Nani?" Seiya tried to find a comfortable position on Usagi, he failed. "Eh Odango, can I   
be on the bottom?" he was afraid he'd crush her bones.   
  
Usagi giggles, "hai hai." she let Seiya fall on to the bed then planting her own head on to   
his chest.  
  
"Now what were you saying?" he played with her odangos, attempting to loosen them.   
  
"I was just thinking, or...I've been thinking."   
  
"About?"   
  
"About destiny."   
  
"Oh."   
  
"Yeah, they make it sound like such a positive word, makes me wonder sometime."   
"Do you think we are meant to be?"   
  
"Hai." she said simply, "you won't be mad if I mention Mamoru would you?"   
  
Hearing the name made his heart sting, but Seiya knew that Mamoru was a part of Usagi   
and always will be, "no, I won't, go on."   
  
"They tell me my destiny is with Mamo-chan. They tell me my destiny is as Sailor Moon.   
Demo, what they don't realize is we make our own destiny." she giggled, "I stole that from   
Setsuna-san."   
  
He smiled, "it's true, we do."  
  
"Yep. So Seiya?"   
  
"Hmmm?"   
  
"I'm not worried that I'm leaving tomorrow."   
  
He froze for a second, that's right, Odango is leaving tomorrow. For some reason though,   
his brain for the past week had been vaguely functioning. So the statistics didn't really hit him.   
  
"Because you see, I make my own destiny and it's going to be with you Seiya. You broke   
all the rules for me, and I want to thank you for that. Before I met you, I was young and naive. I   
thought my future was planned out you know? So I rejected everyone not included in that   
plan..."   
  
That would be Kou Seiya.   
  
"No, not just you. Everything."   
  
It was like she can read his mind, "what do you mean?"   
  
"School, I thought if I was going to be the queen anyway, why should I even bother study   
so hard? Course it worked reversely too. At one time, I was so worried about my future duties   
that I stopped being a teenager, literally. No manga, no junk food, no shopping, no gossiping, I   
mean, a good queen wouldn't need those right? I even bought a book on manners."   
  
Seiya chuckled, imagining his Odango actually not tripping and falling over things.   
"Well, I failed of course. But see, it's all okay now. Because people will just have to   
accept me, the way I am...I'm talking strange aren't I?"   
  
He touched her lip, "no, but you are rambling."   
  
She giggled again, "but it's just sooo cool what you've done Seiya, you made me see   
things so clearly. I'm no longer trapped, don't you see?"   
  
Seiya stayed silence for a while, then, "Usagi. You never cease to amaze me."  
Usagi blushed a little, "Do I?" She turned her head and crawled on top of Seiya, facing   
him, and for a long while, just gazing at him.   
  
"Don't ever leave me." she whispered. "Seiya, don't ever leave me." her giddiness a   
second ago gone, and replaced with the true colors of a young girl with the weight of the world.   
Seiya stared on, then let the words escape, "I...I can't promise you that Usagi. But I'll say   
this, I'll come back to you, so you just wait."   
  
She knew he meant tomorrow. The day they go on separate duties. She as the protector of   
Earth, and him, as protector of Kinmoku.   
  
"I..." Usagi closed her eyes and nodded, "I'll wait, I'll wait forever for you."   
  
He smiled.   
  
"Seiya? Make love to me...I want you to make love to me......"   
  
......  
(Bah, sorry, I write no Hentai because it's illegal for me. 3 more years ladies and   
gentlemen. *laughs* Yeah, right. For a possible fic on this section though, go look on   
the bottom of the fic)   
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
"You love will be hopeless for all eternity."   
  
She stared on, astonished.   
  
"You should be happy now. You will no longer have to pick your priorities Venus. You   
can focus on your duties and not have to worry about love..."   
  
She woke up, with closed eyes. That dream again.   
  
She opened her eyes, imagining Ace staring at her with his menacing eyes.  
  
"Are you happy Ace!?" She yelled, "are you happy that you've officially destroyed my   
life? You said my love will be hopeless, then why do you let me fall in love? You just wanted to   
torture me right? Right? Right? I HATE YOU!! I HATE YOU!!!"   
  
The sun rose, piercing her eyes.   
  
It was day time.   
  
Tomorrow was today.   
  
She was to leave.   
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=++=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
Roses are so red and my heart was too  
  
But now it's always violent because I had the blues  
  
Suddenly you kiss me make me want to kiss you too  
  
But everything is changing is all because of you  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=++=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
  
Glowing Stars Part 6b.   
  
Back on Earth, 2 months later.   
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
Dear Seiya,   
  
I miss you. Everything on Earth is okay now. Well, except these scientist are finally   
convince there are INDEED other intelligent beings beside the Earth.   
  
...   
  
Guess what? I got into Tokyo University, along with Ami, Rei, Mako-chan And Minako. I   
don't know how either but maybe all those studying hours and Amy's hints really paid off. I'm   
majoring in design, I don't know how I got into it but I'm glad I did. Ami's in med school and   
already on the dean's list, surprise surprise. Rei-chan still helps her grandfather with the temple   
while majoring in religion. She's been really spiritual lately. Mako-chan's cooking, she's   
thinking of opening her own restaurant! How cool would that be huh? Minako-chan is in   
performing arts, she got a part in this play, pretty good for her freshmen year. Ami, Mako-chan,   
Minako and I rented a 3 room apartment (Rei's still at the temple) outside of the campus because   
its cheaper. We have our own comfy space, it's really great. I share a room with Minako because   
we both liked the lake view. Minako-chan much to my surprise, is actually not too bad of a   
roommate, she's not messy at all. Then again, Minako-chan's changed a lot. I mean, a lot. I feel   
like she never laughs anymore, she spends half of her time at school, and half rehearsing for her   
stuff at school and sleeping. She's been drifting away from the rest of us. I asked her if she were   
okay, but she simply smiles and say everything's fine. I don't know how to get to her anymore. I   
mean, Minako have these mood shifts all the time, but I don't think her happy go lucky attitude   
is coming back this time. I worried.  
  
But really, everything is great. I'm doing well in school. I get good food from Mako-chan   
all the time. :) I feel like I'm finally content where I am right now. And plus, I have the most   
wonderful boyfriend in the universe.   
  
I miss you very very much.   
  
Love, hugs, kisses.   
  
Your Odango-sama. ^^  
  
P.S. Say hi to Kakyuu, Taiki and Yaten for me.   
  
P.P.S. Haruka says hi.   
  
P.P.P.S. Ami-chan says hi to Taiki, she said she'll write to him too.   
  
P.P.P.P.S. I love you  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
Dear my Odango-sama,   
  
I am glad to hear you are doing so well.   
  
Everything's well here as well. Kinmokusei is looking more beautiful than ever. I wish I   
could show it to you. I wish I could see you right now.   
  
Taiki has been strange lately. And when I told him Ami-chan says hi, his face was so red   
I almost started laughing. I suppose they are together. Hey, I never thought we three were in this   
together. You Earth senshi must have drugged us.   
  
Just kidding.   
  
Yaten's acting very strange also. He's acting like a madman. He's been running around   
Kinmoku for improvements. Sometimes staying up till two to draw up some plans. Sometimes he   
would skip sleeping. The other day I heard him crying in his bedroom. I'm scared Usagi, Yaten   
never cry...except for the princess, but the princess is fine. So I'm guessing it's Minako. From   
the description you give me on her, I'd say there's something going on. But I don't know how to   
confront him. I just don't. He's like untouchable, even the princess is getting worried.   
  
Those two, they need to talk.   
  
I miss you Usagi, and I want to fulfill that promise I made a while ago. I'm going to talk   
to Kakyuu soon. Wait for me Odango, wait for me.   
  
With love  
  
Seiya.   
  
P.S. Uh...tell Haruka I said hi too. And Michiru and Hotaru and Setsuna-san also.   
  
P.S.S. Just...take care. ;0)  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
Journal,   
  
Kakyuu called for me today. The servant made it sound so urgent I rushed from my room   
to the central palace gripping on to my henshin stick. When I got into the room, panting and   
short of oxygen and all, I was faced with 3 concerned faces. Seiya was the first to speak up,   
  
"Yaten, we are worried."   
  
"About what?" Do we have a new enemy? Is someone attacking us again? Questions   
roamed through my head.   
  
They exchanged looks.  
  
"We're worried about you Yaten." Taiki asserted.   
  
Me? "Me?" I questioned. "Why?"   
  
"You're not acting like yourself." Kakyuu carried out gently.   
  
And the whole conversation went on, scolding Yaten, saying how he's been skipping   
meals, saying how he has dark circles under his eyes, saying how he's working too hard, saying   
he's hair's turning white. (That's what that baka Seiya said, he's been acting like a   
annoying buffoon lately. Wait, did I say lately?)   
  
But then do you know what that baka Seiya asked? He asked me, in a serious tone   
actually, he asked, "what happened between you and Minako?"   
  
And I answered, naturally, "what you and Minako?"  
  
Seiya frowned and begin, "Odango wrote to me, she mentioned Minako-chan has been   
acting strange lately, working too hard, avoiding everyone. Kinda like you only more less   
irritating."   
  
I ignored is last comment, "What does that have to do with me? She's on Earth for god   
sake." and I'm on Kinmoku for god sake...  
  
"You're together aren't you? I caught you together a while ago remember? Don't deny it,   
unless you can come up with an excuse why she was in YOUR shower 9 o'clock in the   
morning."   
  
Not only is Seiya a annoying buffoon, he's also a nosy, blunt, stupid...  
  
Damn, this isn't working. I need a punching bag instead. They say writing down your   
trouble can heal your soul. Well, it's not working.   
  
Maybe she misses me, do you think she misses me? Maybe that's why she's working too   
hard. Maybe that's why I'm working too hard. But I don't miss her. Not a bit .Why should I?   
She's the one that gave it all up. She's the one that left. She's the one that kept saying we can't   
because of destiny. She's the one that said "you don't know me" She's...  
  
God. I miss her. I miss her so much. I hate her so much. Why do I have to like her? I   
knew I'd end up getting hurt. That's what always happens. The world explodes, Yaten gets hurt.   
The world gets along, Yaten still gets hurt. I never learn. I'll never learn...  
  
But I miss her so much.   
  
~Kou Yaten  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
Seiya,   
  
What do you mean Yaten and Minako are together? You're kidding right? When did this   
happen? What are you talking about? I don't know what's going on with Minako, she's getting   
really frustrating even for me. She comes home at 2 in the morning every night. She's dating a   
different guy every week. She's barely communicating with the rest of us. The only thing she is   
concentrating is her acting, and she acts like everything is well. But I know nothing is, if you just   
see her Seiya. She doesn't look like Minako-chan anymore..  
.  
I don't want to lose a friend Seiya. I really don't. I talked to Rei-chan yesterday and she's   
coming over to confront Minako. Isn't strange though, Rei-chan and I actually got along now.   
We chatted all about the old times without one tongue war. I guess we've all grown. But   
sometimes, apart of me wish we didn't. We were so free back then, not giving a care for the   
world. Now we labor over next month's rents and grades.  
  
I'm sorry, I must sound depressing to you. I'm really actually doing well. My grades are   
cool and everything. Oh! Here's some good news, Ami-chan the genius did it again, she had the   
top score in the university. Hmmm...then there are things that never change. :) She talked to me   
about Taiki the other day. And I'm not suppose to tell anyone but you're not anyone right? So   
I'm telling you...she said while blushing and all, she said she really likes Taiki. It was such a   
moment though! Hearing Ami declaring something like that. I went crazy over it. Now we just   
need Taiki to admit it! And of course he will right? I'll play matchmaker! Hey you are right, that   
is weird how you three ended up with us earth senshi. But how cool would that be? I want my   
friends to be happy, as happy as I am.   
  
Wow, I think I'm getting hyper. Wellas, I gots to go help Mako-chan make dinner! (Or   
try) I lllllllllllllllllllooooooooooooooooooooovvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeeeeee   
you. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXO  
  
Buhbye.   
  
Usagi-sama.   
  
P.S. hope everything's well in Kinmokusei.  
  
Hi Seiya. I just re-read my letter and your letter and I realize I forgot to say this. I really want to   
see you soon...  
  
Kisses. Usagi.   
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
Diary,  
  
Yes, I know, the last time I wrote to you was in junior high. But I just thought I'd visit   
you because, today was just a strange day. Well, if nothing else I dump Tsutomo because he said   
we should take our relationship 'one step further'. Isn't it strange now. I had started dating in   
order to forget him, but then I find myself pushing them away because I didn't want to forget   
him..   
Minako  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
My sweet lovable adorable Odango :)   
  
I'm coming.   
  
Love, Seiya.   
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
Author's notes: My apologies to Ami/Taiki fans. This didn't turn out to be such a great fic for   
them. But I suppose that's what happens when you hold somewhat enmity for ½ of that couple. I   
have to thank Yukie Nishimura. Kiss the blues a way belongs to him, that goes to part 7 too.   
Boy this fic is long, I'm kinda sick of it, so the ending's probably part 7. See ya ladies and gents.   
What do you think? Happy ending or sad ending?   
  
On the Hentai section of GS6 between Usagi and Seiya. No, I'm never going to write it. But I got   
an offer from another writer who wants to write it. She's in the middle of it. If you want to read   
it, feel free to visit my site and check the fanfic sections often. ^^ www.geocities.com/ainoshrine  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Part VII

Author's random irrelevant notes: Minna, how'z going? Did you miss me? I read Jon Krakaur's  
'Into the wild' yesterday once again. Isn't it strange how brilliant people are always the psychotic  
ones? I wonder how they think. I wonder if they see the world differently.   
  
Author's somewhat relevant notes: Last chapter. I guess I am a lil' sad that it's ending. It was fun  
writing this whether I admit it or not. ^. ^ Err...please ignore all my fragments, run ons and  
incomplete sentences...I hate grammar. English has way toooo many grammar rules. Why do  
English insist on so much grammar? What does it accomplish? Whoever thought making rules  
for writing must have been drunk. BTW. If you think I just added Ace for the hell of it, well, no,  
I actually planned for him to be in this story, I decided that right after part 6. ^^  
  
People to thank : without these people. GS probably wouldn't have the momentum to be  
finished. Liah - thank you for the many emails. Seira- thank you for the posting and the emails.  
Adella aka. Diddly-chan - you rule, and I love your senseless antics. Kotetsu - thank you for the  
postings and the emails and well, everything! Kay - thank you for the advice. J- thank you for being  
as bad of an editor as I am. Andrea-sama - all hail to you. Last but not least, Iris - thank your self,  
because without you, GS probably wouldn't exist. :) OH the conceited one..^^  
Much love to all of you that emailed/reviewed too. You all RULE!! ^-~   
  
silver_dreams10@yahoo.com  
www.geocities.com/ainoshrine  
  
  
  
  
Glowing Stars Part 7   
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
He never thought that love could lift him from that lonely dark place  
But then she came and touched his random face  
She never felt that she would find the man that'd be the one  
But there he was, and something was begun  
  
He didn't know how he had ever lived without her smile  
And how he had been so blue in exile  
She didn't know why she had given up  
And only to find the one she dreamed of oh so many times  
  
They couldn't help but fall in love  
They knew it was something more  
They knew love can turn a heart from red to gray  
Love can kiss the blues a way  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
Minako stepped onto the wooden stage. The opalescent light shone on her flushed cheeks,  
offering a keepsake of warmth and encouragement. With an over perused script in her hand, she  
began, imagining the auditorium congested with people.   
  
"I left because I loved you. I left because you belong where you are now."   
  
"Don't say that! You have everything now! Don't tell me you have nothing."   
  
"Exile? No." A laugh, "You have fame, money, women. I'm only a thing in the past." She  
yelled then wept softly, just like in the script. "I'm only a thing in the past..." But for a split  
second, Minako was on the verge of crossing the line between fiction and reality. "We are in two  
different worlds Ayashi..."   
  
Suddenly, applause echoed from the far end of the auditorium.  
  
Startled immediately, "Who are you?" Minako cried out.   
  
The dark shadow merged and a young man with pale hair and eyes was in eyesight.  
  
"Who are you?" Minako asked again, a little peeved that someone was watching her. For  
the past days she had been at the auditorium late at night to catch some rehearsal time for the  
main role of an upcoming play.   
  
The guy lent out a hand, "Yuta Hotoni."   
  
Minako shook his hand, surprised at how firm the hand was, "Aino Minako." He's  
confident, she recalled from a magazine article.   
  
"Hai, I know, my dad mentioned you before."   
  
"Yuta?" she wondered, that was her professor/the play director's name.   
  
"Hai, that's my dad. So why don't you just call me Hotoni? Make things easier." The boy  
grinned, there was something familiar about that face, thought Minako.   
  
"You make a great Miyumi. You act as if you are really her."   
  
"Arigato. Why are you here at midnight?" Minako questioned.   
  
"Why not? You are yourself. Besides, night time is when I'm most focused, and I guess I  
came for that baby." Hotoni pointed to the grande piano on the stage. "I have one at home but  
that one's really nice."   
  
"You...play the piano?" Minako stammered.  
  
He nodded, "yep." He walked toward it, "been playing it since I first saw it."   
  
"Play it."   
  
Hotoni looked up, his eyes sent chills to Minako.   
  
"As you wish." He replied softly.   
  
'As you wish.' Why does that sound so familiar?  
  
Nonetheless, Hotoni's playing drowned out Minako's thoughts. The melody of the piano  
was melocholy against the silence. Slow at first it was, then picking up the tempo, as if crying...   
A story it sounded like, unfolding itself within each note.   
  
"Aino-san. Are you all right?" Hotoni asked after the final note, noticing the depressed  
expression of the blond.   
  
She nodded, "yeah, your playing, it triggered some memories...that's all, no biggie. I'm  
fine." She whispered. "You play beautifully."   
  
"Do you love someone Aino-san?" Hotoni probed.   
  
Minako stifled a gasp, how forward he was being. "I..." she paused.  
  
"It's okay. You don't have to tell me."   
  
Minako gazed strangely at Hotoni, he seemed oddly familiar and his questions were so...  
  
The piano interrupted her thoughts once again. This time carrying a sweet melody, light  
and flimsy..reckless and spontaneous...it reminded of herself somehow. Her old self. Minako had  
never wanted more to turn the hands of time.   
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
It was early morning, around 6 a.m.. Usagi was in bed, but awake. How strange that was,  
for bed and sleep were usually inseparateble in her dictionary. Nonetheless, Usagi felt somewhat  
restless, like everything around her hinted her conscience that something was going to happen.  
Then again, it could be just her conscience. Or maybe it's the fact that Minako hadn't grace  
herself to the apartment yet. Where in God's name could she be???   
  
Then the doorbell rang.   
  
Usagi felt her heart speed up at the sudden clamor disrupting the pure silence. Her mind  
however, performed its reaction toward the ring without sending messages to the brain.   
  
Usagi put on her bunny slippers.   
  
Usagi walked toward the door, tripping over the lamp, mumbled a silent apology to it.   
  
Usagi stood in front of the door, tipping her toes to elevate her eyes into the peephole.   
  
Usagi saw a pair of deep blue eyes.   
  
Usagi froze.   
  
Her mind finally decided to connect with her body, and it acted like the sun piercing  
through a murky rain cloud. Everything was okay now.   
  
She flashed the door open.   
  
"SEIYA!!"   
  
There are moments in a person's life in which we fail to forget. Most of them, we would  
love to omit. But this is one of those moments you'd like to reserve forever. This is one of those  
moments you'd like to frame and decorate with your favorite flowers. This is one of those  
moment you'd NEVER forget, no matter how hard you try, and you are glad for that.   
  
"Seiya..." tears spilled from her eyes onto his shirt.   
  
He caressed her head, gently and lovingly, "Daijoubu, Odango." He whispered.   
  
And she nodded softly, for she knew everything was okay. Everything will be beautiful.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
She blinked, rubbing her eyes . . .  
  
10:30 a.m. Hmmm...wasn't she suppose to be somewhere at that time? Oh well She  
closed her eyes again, nuzzling her ear against the comfy cushion.   
  
Wait a minute, she thought, this is not my cushion.   
  
Minako bolted up.   
  
"Hey, you're up." A pair of pale eyes interceded her confusion, or is it stirred her  
confusion.   
  
"Hotoni?" she glanced around, noticing the beautiful furniture and paintings,  
"why...where am I?"   
  
"My house." He murmured, "you fell asleep yesterday at the piano. I didn't know what to  
do so I brought you here."   
  
"Fell asleep?" She mumbled in disbelief.   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Oh. I'm really sorry for the..."   
  
"No trouble."   
  
I fell asleep' Minako pondered silently, she could barely sleep on a bed anymore and  
she fell asleep on a piano? She must have been out of it.   
  
"Are you okay?" Hotoni looked concerned, "you want anything to eat?"   
  
"No no, I've caused you enough trouble." Minako smiled weakly, "thanks, again."   
  
"Minako." Hotoni stared, "I...I have to tell you something."   
  
Minako blinked, "what?" she stared at Hotoni, noticing his tentative tone of voice.  
  
"I..." Hotoni paused, engaging his eyes in Minako's. Then he leaned forward, bringing his  
hand to Minako cheek, caressing it slightly.   
  
Minako flung back a little, bewildered and confused, "nani Hotoni?" she reached to grab  
her purse.   
  
"Did you forget me Minako? Did you already forget me?" he lunged forward, kissing her  
brusquely.   
  
Minako struggled away, went through a series of expressions but was mute.   
  
"I still love you Venus..." he whispered.   
  
She fled.   
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
It was like Christmas in the senshi's apartment. Well, sort of.   
  
"You look different! Taller and...well, taller." Usagi giggled.   
  
"Thanks, that's a huge compliment there." Seiya replied.   
  
"So Kakyuu let you guys come to Earth? What did you do?" Makoto asked. "And  
where's Yaten?"   
  
Taiki and Seiya exchanged glances.   
  
Seiya cleared his throat, "well, actually..Princess wanted us to come to earth because  
anyone can tell how pathetic we are without love from our earth babes."   
  
Usagi giggled again.   
  
"Yaten's here, he's the main reason why we are here. Princess thought he was over  
working himself. He said he was gonna walk around the city a bit. To take pictures." Said Taiki.  
  
"Demo..." Seiya started, "I think he just didn't want to see her." He paused, "where is  
Minako-chan?"   
  
Clouds passed in Usagi's eyes, "don't know. She hasn't come home at all last night. I  
wonder if something happened."  
  
"Nah, I doubt it." Makoto murmured. "Minako-chan...she's very independent now..."   
  
Independent, that was one way of putting it. Thought Usagi wryly.   
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
'What a crazy insane absolute mad man.' Minako wiped the counter, flashing back the  
previous day. "I still love you Venus" Venus! How on earth did he...  
  
Minako sighed, she can't do this. This is too much.  
  
"Minako-chan, get table 7 will ya?" Yuri, her co-worker requested.   
  
"Yeah. Sure. Will do." Minako marched toward the dark corner where table 7 was.  
Venus...who knows I'm Venus, who who who... she thought, troubled.   
  
Minako's vision got clearer as she approached table 7. A man with a hood over his head  
was looking through a camera.  
  
Why would anyone wear a hood inside the coffee shop? It was already very hot inside as  
the air conditioner had decided to break on Minako's worst days. Venus Venus...how on earth..  
  
Stop it. Minako thought, you're too distracted. She told herself.   
  
"May I take your order?" she smiled at the customer, attempting to mask her own  
emotions.   
  
The customer looked up, he had two green eyes, two green eyes that shimmered even  
under the dim light of the cafe.  
  
Minako's smile left, like watercolors washed away by a wave. And she felt her throat  
clogged up, her knees tottered below her, her eyes quivering.   
  
He responded the same way. Eyes wide in shock. His hands trembled, dropping the  
camera in his hand. His mouth slightly adjured, attempting to choke out words at first but all  
came out inaudible.   
  
They stared on, gazing into each other's eyes. As if touching without touching. As if  
crying without crying. As if laughing without laughing. So much emotion in those stares, yet no  
way to let them out.   
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
"You're gonna be the three lights again?!?" Usagi squealed.  
  
"That's excellent." Said Rei, who came straight from the temple.   
  
"Well, yeah, to make a living." Taiki explained  
  
"That's so cool." Makoto beamed, "you'll get popular right away."  
  
"Is it okay with you?" Seiya asked Usagi softly, "we might become too busy again."   
  
"No problem." Usagi said, "I know you'll find time for me."   
  
Seiya smiled lovingly at Usagi, and she smiled back, letting her small head rest against  
his wide shoulders. Enjoying this moment of bliss.   
  
Suddenly the door was heard fumbled with a pair of keys. And the door opened, a  
destroyed blonde girl was seen, with flushed skin and red eyes, she headed toward a room  
without acknowledging the existence of anyone inside.   
  
The small living room was left with silence.   
  
"I'll go." Mako-chan offered.   
  
"Iie. Let me, I haven't been a great friend to her lately, I know something's wrong but I  
just never took the time..." Usagi whispered as she headed toward the room.   
  
She saw Minako, ribbonless and all, gazing through the window with a pair of the saddest  
eyes Usagi had ever seen on her friend.   
  
"Minako..." Usagi urged, "Minako-chan, what's wrong?"   
  
There was silence, then a few seconds later, it was a "please leave me alone."   
  
Usagi took a seat beside Minako on the firm bed. "You know, a friend once told me  
that...no matter how horrible everything seemed, there's always a bright side to life. And she also  
helped me get through my hard times whether I liked it or not." Usagi paused, "I know I've been  
a rotten friend lately Minako-chan. But can you let me make it up to you...and be a friend like  
you have to me?"   
  
Minako stayed silent.   
  
"Minako-chan, onegai, tell me what's wrong...I don't want to see you like this anymore, I  
don't want to see you torn up and..."   
  
"Yaten." A monotonous voice cut through Usagi's words, "I...I saw Yaten..." and a hot  
tear burned Minako's face.   
  
"Yaten? Ne? Minako-chan, what happened between you two??" She paused, "back on  
Kinmoku...you two, were you? In love?"   
  
Minako nodded helplessly as she fell into Usagi's arms.   
  
"It's okay Minako..." Usagi hugged the girl, "what happened today? When you saw  
him?"   
  
"I ran away."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because Usagi, because I can't face him, I can't stand looking at Yaten when I know I  
can't love him."   
  
"Why can't you love him Minako-chan?"   
  
"Because I can't love anyone, it's my destiny Usagi, my destiny is to be alone and..."   
  
"Iie Minako-chan! Don't say that. You don't know your destiny and only you can control  
your destiny. Don't be like this, don't let your destiny control you."   
  
Minako looked up, a little surprised at Usagi's out burst.   
  
There was a knock on the door.   
  
"Who is it?" Usagi called out.   
  
"Yaten." Replied the voice.  
  
Minako froze.   
  
Usagi peered at Minako as she opened the door, "Yaten, welcome back." She gave him a  
brief smile then left, shutting the door behind her.   
  
"Please help her..." Usagi prayed silently.   
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
Yaten stared at Minako. Her blonde hair scattered around her body carelessly, as the red  
bow she always wore was gone. She looked skinnier than before and her cheekbones stuck out  
more. And there were her eyes, hollow and faraway they looked, as if she was afraid to look at  
him.   
  
But she was still beautiful nonetheless; she was his Minako.   
  
His.   
  
Yaten licked his lips nervously, "Mina...I...I missed you."   
  
Minako wanted to be swallowed by her bed, she can't last against him, she can't.   
  
"Did you miss me?" he questioned, sounding hopeful.   
  
She could say what she was thinking of course, that she missed him every second of the  
day and her life is crashing because she kept seeing him everywhere. And that would end it, they  
would hug and kiss and maybe get back together and maybe live happily ever after.   
  
But life isn't like that. Minako knew it, she had been through life and she knew that  
nothing can be that perfect, especially against a destiny.   
  
Minako looked up, forcing a smile on her face, "Yaten, of course, we all missed you, you  
and Seiya and Taiki, welcome back to Earth..."   
  
That wasn't exactly what he was expecting to hear.   
  
"Is it impossible Minako?" he asked bluntly, "are you not even willing to try?"   
  
Minako looked away, staring at the window where a cloud just ingested the sun.   
  
"I thought you were different Minako." He murmured helplessly then fled.   
  
Leaving Minako holding onto to her heart as it broke like a vase, each shard cutting  
through her flesh, shredding her to pieces.   
  
Iie...be strong...Minako...be strong... she told herself.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
Everyone watched as Yaten came out.   
  
"Yaten how did it..." Usagi asked, then noticed Yaten's expression that told her  
everything.   
  
"I'm going to the studio, or the hotel, somewhere. Goodbye." He left, slamming the door  
that reverberated through Minako's bones.   
  
Rei sighed, "I don't get it. Why is Minako-chan acting like this?"   
  
"She said she can't go against destiny." Usagi murmured.   
  
"What destiny?" Ami wondered inaudibly.  
  
"I'm gonna go with Yaten." Taiki stood up.   
  
"Yeah, me too." Seiya whispered, "I think Minako needs space." He kissed Usagi gently  
on the lips, "Ja Odango."   
  
"Love you." Said Usagi.   
  
"I'll call you and we'll meet tomorrow okay?"   
  
"Okay. Bye Seiya."   
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
She needed a punching bag. She needed to scream. She needed to exert some kind of  
physically energy. She punched against the solid wall. She fell backwards onto the bed, closing  
her eyes and left for the dream world. Hoping things would be less complicated.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
(Days later - sorry. Bad with scene changes)   
  
Seiya and Usagi were making out on the carpet.  
  
"When are you going to be gone?" She questioned as Seiya kissed her neck softly.   
  
"Nothing is for sure yet, we might not even get any fans."  
  
"Are you kidding? And besides, you already got into a label when you guys have been  
here for how long? A day?"   
  
"That's coz Yaten was pushy." Seiya chuckled.   
  
"Ne Seiya? Why are you doing this business again?" Usagi asked him, pushing his kisses  
away from her much to her remorse, but some things just have to come first.   
  
Seiya stared at Usagi, noting her serious face. "Odango, if you don't want me to..."   
  
"No! No!" Usagi cut in, "no." She smiled, "I just want to know why that's all. Don't ever  
think you have to sacrifice anything for me."   
  
"I'll sacrifice anything for you." Seiya leaned forward again.   
  
Usagi giggled, "I give up."   
  
"About time."   
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
"Seiya suggested we become idols again, jokingly of course." Said Taiki, "but we needed  
to somehow make a living on Earth you know. And he thought that was the easiest way. And it  
was, but I didn't think Yaten would actually agree to it."   
  
"But he did." Cut in Ami.  
  
"Hai, that would be Yaten, you never know what he's thinking."   
  
"Do you? Do you want to be in it?" her blue eyes twinkled with inquiry.   
  
"The 'Three Lights?'"   
  
Ami nodded.   
  
"At first I thought 'The idiot and his stupid ideas' but then I really thought about it,  
throughly, and realize it really wasn't a bad idea." A smile crawled on his lips, "the last time we  
were idols, we had one thing on our mind, to find the princess. I think all of us were oblivious to  
the screams, the adoration, it was, no princess, no nothing."   
  
"But now you realize you've inspired so many dreams ne?"   
  
"I don't know, I simply don't know. But I want to see people this time. I want to see their  
faces and see who we are singing too."   
  
Ami smiled, "good luck."   
  
A pause, "thank you...Ami-chan."   
  
"For what?"   
  
"Everything."   
  
Her surprised face melted into a cute smile, "your welcome...for everything." She leaned  
forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for everything."   
  
"You are welcome for everything." He cradled her body in his arms. "Thank you for  
everything."   
  
"You're welcome for everything."   
  
"Thank you for everything..."   
  
"You're welcome.."   
  
"Thank.."   
  
"Welcome"   
  
"Than..."   
  
"Come.."   
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+   
  
In an empty studio on a Friday night. Sounds pretty much like where he belonged. Yaten  
pressed a key, a faint sound was heard. He listened to it ever so closely. Nothing.   
  
Slouch. A chorus of dissonance.  
  
They say a perfect beginning note incites a brilliant song. So he's been sitting there,  
pressing on each cord to get some inspiration. He should have known better.  
  
Much better.  
  
What a big fool he's been. Thinking this trip would make his life easier. Thinking she'll  
maybe end his misery. Thinking the cold will cool him off.   
  
Maybe he oughta stop thinking.  
  
Yeah, that's it.   
  
'I think there for I am.' (Decartes)   
  
'I don't think there for I no longer am'  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
(1 or 2 months later)   
  
"Wow...it's like they never left." Rei exclaimed as she flipped through the magazine that  
featured the 'Three Lights'.   
  
"Mmm-hmmm." Mako nodded, "how popular they are." She giggled, "Look at this,  
they're older, they're hotter, and they're BAAAACCCCCKKKKKKK."   
  
Usagi echoed Makoto's laughter, "I'm so happy for them!"   
  
"Yeah! I can't wait till the album comes out. And the tour! I wonder when the tour will  
start?" Makoto questioned.   
  
Usagi and Ami exchanged looks.  
  
"The tour will be in a week." Ami stated...quite neutrally.   
  
Brief silence.  
  
"Gomen..Ami-chan, Usagi-chan, you lucky ducklings who snatched the hottest guy on  
earth." Rei mumbled, returning to her childish state.   
  
"Two...weeks?" Minako looked up.   
  
Everyone else looked up. It was hard to have gotten Minako to join them for this chat fest  
and she had hardly spoken.   
  
"Hai." Ami nodded, "a national tour."   
  
"Oh." Replied Minako.   
  
"Dajoubou? Minako-chan?" Makoto asked softly. (JP notes: dajoubou-are you okay)  
  
"Yeah." Minako flashed a smiled, "genky genky." (JP notes: genky-cheerful, cool, fine)  
  
Everything was genky genky.   
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
Dear journal,  
  
Taiki is leaving soon. I feel like he's leaving forever when in truth, they are going to be  
gone for about only a month or two. I suppose it's the fact that we've never been together for  
long. The other day he said he loved me. How strange that is. A year ago I wouldn't think Taiki  
can love anything or anyone except for his princess. And now he said he loved me, an earth  
senshi. It surprised me journal, and I couldn't say anything. I still don't know what to say or  
think. Do I love him? What is love? If it's those butterflies every time you are near them; if it's  
melting against their gaze; if it's wanting to be with them always...Then I think I am, in love. I  
wish I could decipher my feelings like those math equations. Because they make no sense  
whatsoever.   
  
  
Mizuno Ami  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
Usagi's message on the three lights' answer machine.  
  
Answer machine: hi, if you are a burglar, we are at home cleaning our weapons. Otherwise it's  
safe to leave your message after the beep. (Mumblings. 'What kinda message is that Seiya?'  
'Seiya no baka' 'lemme at that machi...')  
  
...BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP...  
  
Usagi: Seiya, I just wanted to say hi and good luck and I love you. Mmmmm...you should try  
Mako-chan's rice cake...yummmieeeeee....oops *chuckling* sorry. Ja ne! DAISUKE!!!! (JP  
notes: daisuke - I love you, more toward the I 'like' you though, not as serious as aishiteru)  
  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
Day the 3 lights was to leave  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
"We have 10 minutes to catch the subway to the airport! HURRY UP USAGI!  
MINAKO-CHAN!!" Rei screamed.   
  
"OKAY okay! Kill the hysterics." Usagi skitted with one shoe and the other in her hand.   
  
"Minako-chan?" Rei stammered, "why are you still in your sleeping clothes?"   
  
"Because, I'm not going Rei. You guys have fun and tell the lights good luck." She turned.  
  
"Matte! Why aren't you coming?" Makoto demanded.   
  
"I have to review lines...for the play."   
  
"Minako, you gotta face Yaten sometime," said Rei.   
  
"No no.." Minako shook her head playfully, "it's not Yaten, I really do have to know  
those lines by next week."   
  
"You sure?" Ami questioned.   
  
"Hai! Don't worry about me! Go now! Or you'll be late!"   
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
Dear journal,   
  
No big deal. I won't see him till next next month. Maybe I can manage to get him out of  
my head. Whatchathink? No? Well, I don't know what to do then. I just don't know. Hmmm, the  
door bell ranged, guess Usagi forgot something...  
  
  
~Minako  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
Minako flashed open the door.   
  
She stood, frozen, "Hotoni..."   
  
"Minako...no! Don't close the door. Let me explain."   
  
"What do you want?"   
  
"I...we...need to talk, can I come in? It's cold out here."   
  
"What do you want?"   
  
"You are still so stubborn and clueless." A smile crawled onto Hotoni's face, a rather sad  
smile.   
  
"What? Who...who are you?"   
  
"Forgotten me already?" he took out something from his pocket, "here, I picked this for  
you." It was a flower, a dahlia...  
  
"It's a dahlia, October 22nd, your flower." Hotoni voiced gently.  
  
Minako went pale.   
  
"You didn't forget me." He smiled, the sign of Venus merged on his head.  
  
Minako flashed the door open.   
  
"Thank you." He said.   
  
"How...I thought I..."   
  
"Killed me? Nah, they'd rather torture me."   
  
Minako stared in awe as Hotoni changed to Ace, the familiar pale eyes haunted her like a  
bad dream. (if you know not who Ace is, he is a real person in the SailorV manga. To find out more  
about him and Minako's destiny yadi yada, go visit my site at www.geocities.com/ainoshrine)  
  
"What do you want Ace?" Minako muttered, a hint of enmity in her voice, "what are you  
doing on earth? Am I dreaming? Am I dead? Do they want to torture me? Take me, I'm already  
dead."   
  
Ace winced at her tone of voice. Then his expression softened. "Iie...iie...Mi-na-ko." He  
pronounced each syllable with a coat of tenderness.   
  
She remained silent.   
  
"Gomen. I suppose I'm the last person you'd want to see."   
  
She said nothing.   
  
He sighed, "Minako, don't think of me so foully, don't think of me as Kaitou Ace. Think  
of me as Ace...do you remember me? We use to be friends..."   
  
"What do you want?" she demanded, annoyed.   
  
Ace's shoulders slanted a bit, "sorry...I guess I can't help it but to..." he cleared his throat,  
"I um...came to tell you that you shouldn't let an ace choose your destiny."   
  
Minako looked confused.   
  
"Minako, that card meant nothing. It didn't determine your destiny. You can love  
Minako. For God sake you are the goddess of love.  
"   
"What? What do you mean?" she questioned, her blue eyes twinkled with inquiry.   
  
Ace shook his head, "I mean you can go chase lover boy."   
  
"Wha..."   
  
"Yaten. Yaten Kou. The guy that seems to be messing with your brain and won't give up.  
Your parents are mad at me so they sent me."   
  
"Ace..what are you talking about?"   
  
"Minako, I told you once that we will never part right? Well, we never did. I'm your  
gurdian angel."   
  
Silence.  
  
"This is insane." Minako turned away.   
  
"No no...listen, it's not. I've seen you suffer Mina-chan. And I know you think of me as  
an enemy...but you never really knew me princess. I was just a soldier in a faraway land with a  
crush on the princess. But you, no matter where you are always cross your fate with me. And you,  
no matter where you are, always fell for another white haired guy. What is it Mina-chan? Is it that  
my hair's too short?" he maintained a humorous voice, as if set out to entertain. But his witty  
veneer failed to hinder the yearning and suffering in his voice.   
  
"Ace..." Minako detected that hint of pain. And for the first time she wondered about Ace  
and what he had been through. He still loves her...why? After she killed and rejected him? She  
asked, "do you still love me Ace?"   
  
Ace smiled, "I love you Venus. I had, and I will always. But my destiny is really to be  
alone, but I don't want you to be alone..."   
  
She stared on, fixing her eyes into his.   
  
"And that's why I'm here. To tell you to go get him. Go get Yaten, I know you love  
him...and you don't want to lose him Minako. You know you don't. Listen to you heart and not  
some silly card. You are the only one that can control your fate."   
  
"Ace..." she whispered, "I...I don't know what to say..."   
  
"Don't say anything then...come, I'll give you a ride to the airport."   
  
"Why?" she blurted out, "why do this? If you love me, why would you give me away?"   
  
He smiled again, a cryptic expression, "because I love you, that's why."   
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
There were the screams, the yells, the adoration, the post boards saying 'We love you' or  
'we'll miss you' or 'good luck' or some extremist with 'marry me!'   
  
"How are we going to get to them without getting mobbed?" Rei cried.   
  
"We just will." Usagi inched through the crowds, reaching toward three men signing  
autographs. "Seiya!" she yelled.   
  
Seiya looked up through his blue shades, "Odango." He reached toward her as they  
embraced, ignoring the buzzes in the crowds. "Thank you for coming...Odango." He kissed her  
gently on the lips.   
  
Usagi blushed, "really? I was afraid you'd think I shouldn't have come...because of your fans."   
  
Seiya shook his head, "we keep our fans with our music Odango, you underestimate us."   
  
"Ne, I don't see any signs that say, 'keep writing good songs' and what I'm hearing is  
'who is that girl?'" Usagi joked.   
  
"Oh you little..." Seiya started.   
  
"SEIYA!" Yaten yelled impatiently, "let's go!"   
  
"Gomen nasai, the Sargent has spoken. I have to go, aishiteru Tsukino Usagi."   
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
They arrived at the airport in silence.   
  
"Go now." He whispered.   
  
"Ace..." she turned to face him, "arigato."   
  
"You are welcome."   
  
"Well...so...I guess...I'll go..." she unlocked the door.   
  
Ace stared at Minako for a second, "go, go on."   
  
With one last look of gratitude, Minako skitted toward the airport, chasing for the one she  
loved. Breaking the rules and the destinies. Because destiny, is what you make of it.   
  
When she disappeared into the building, Ace murmured to his steering wheel, "A destiny  
too short is worse than no destiny at all Minako..."   
  
"ACE!" The door flashed open, it was Minako.   
  
"WHAT?!?!" he shrieked, "what are you doing here? I swear his plane won't leave till  
in..." Ace check his watch, "ahh! 2 minutes! What on earth..."   
  
"I just came to tell you that, you are the only one that can control your fate!" she grinned,  
like a silly child, like Aino Minako. "Ja!" she waved goodbye.   
  
Leaving Ace speechless.   
  
Destiny is what you make of it.   
  
"Are you happy now!?" He yelled to the sky, "I said I'm the perfect guardian didn't I eh?  
I never make false promises! Never!"   
  
A second later after regaining his sanity.  
  
"Good luck Venus. You better not do anything I wouldn't do Yaten Kou."   
  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
She ran, silently cursing to be still in her pajamas and slippers. But it was worth it, it was  
for Yaten. Crowds...she saw crowds, Minako ran toward the crowds. She caught a glimpse of  
silver hair climbing onto a plane.   
  
"Yaten!!!" She screamed, jostling her way through the crowds. Ignoring every eye, every  
whisper about the strange girl in her pjs. "Yaten!!" she screamed again.   
  
He looked up, searching through the crowds.   
  
"YATEN!!!" she called out desperately. "Yaten!"   
  
There, he saw her, his green eyes...right in hers...he saw her...  
  
But...  
  
Wait...  
  
He turned away,into the plane.   
  
Minako's whole body wilted, like a sunflower without the sun. The door of the private jet  
closed and now guards rushed the girls away from the plane.   
  
He turned away...  
  
Away from her.   
  
Away.   
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
"What are you doing?!?" Seiya screamed, "that was Minako-chan! Did you not see her?  
Why did you push me into the plane Yaten? Why are you even here? Why aren't you going after  
her?"   
  
"Shut up Seiya." Yaten muttered.  
  
"Seiya has a point Yaten, why didn't you go after her?" Taiki questioned, a little more  
rational than his younger brother however.   
  
"Shuddap! She was the one that said we can't be together. I gave her the chance and..."   
  
"GIVE HER THE CHANCE?" Seiya exploded, "how egotistic are you? Why should I even care,   
you are either a stone or or..." he fell back into his seat, "whatever, do whatever you  
want, it's your loss anyhow."   
  
Yaten bit his lips.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
By now the girls found Minako, the girl who had just screamed with all her might and  
faith and now...  
  
"Minako-chan..." Usagi whispered.   
  
"No...leave me alone." Minako turned away and ran.   
  
Anywhere but here. She thought. You can cry when you get home. Anywhere but here.  
But she couldn't hold it. That hurt, rejection...from the bottom of her heart.   
  
Minako collapsed against silver barbed wires.   
  
He saw her...she swear it, his green eyes, right in hers.   
  
He turned away, just like that...  
  
Minako felt her face wet. She shivered against the wind. So small...so small and  
insignificant she felt. He turned away...away from her.   
  
And the worst part of all that is, she deserved it, she deserved it all. Fingers entwining the  
wires, she rests her head against them, as if trying to regain some sort of sanity.   
  
But she couldn't. So instead she cried, she cried and cried and cried and cried...A little  
strange girl in pajamas, crying her heart out. But she didn't care, She just...cried.   
  
  
Then she felt a hand on hers, against the barb wires.   
  
"Gomen ne...Mina..." the voice was scratchy, but familiar, so so familiar.   
  
She turned around and faced two green eyes. Two green eyes.   
  
She fell into him.   
  
"I'm so sorry..." he whispered, silver tears fell from his own eyes.   
  
Minako couldn't say anything, she just held him in her arms, trying to retain the feeling in  
her mind...was it a dream?   
  
He turned to look at her now. Fixing his eyes in her, "don't cry...onegai...you'll make me  
cry..."   
  
Unfortunately, that only made Minako cry harder. So much emotion build, so many years  
with a forbidden fate.   
  
Yaten kissed her eyes gently, letting her tears stain his lips. Wanting to spare her pain and  
perhaps his own. And they just sat there for awhile, in each other's arms, embracing in both pain  
and love...  
  
"I love you." He whispered to her ear ever so softly.   
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
New Year's Eve  
  
"They're on! They're on! Shut up!!" Minako yelled.   
  
"Minako-chan. Calm down." Rei chuckled.   
  
"Hush!" Ami echoed, which triggered stares.   
  
"Ami-chan wants to silence!" Makoto gasped.  
  
(On the TV...  
  
Reporter : your album became platinum in its first week, your tour has been a sold out  
success, what do you think is so alluring about your music?  
  
Taiki : Our music comes from the heart, I believe our voices speak to people, give them  
inspiration and encouragements...)   
  
"My gosh I never thought Ami-chan would be interested in a silly TV program." Rei  
asserted sarcastically.  
  
Ami blushed.   
  
(Seiya : I think the fact that a dashing man such as myself behind the music could also  
have helped)   
  
Usagi burst out laughing.   
  
(Yaten rolls his eyes, "in his wildest dreams...")  
  
Minako smiled, "they are doing well."   
  
"Ne..I wish they are here though." Rei whined.   
  
"No you don't, they are already snatched Rei-chan." Makoto stared at her other three  
friends.   
  
"Yeah yeah..." Rei fell back, "we have to get ourselves some boys before next semester.  
It's sickening watching those three."   
  
"HEY!" Ami, Usagi and Minako exclaimed together.   
  
(Reporter: And the question all your fans are dying to know... Do you have girlfriends?)   
  
3 pairs of eyes flew toward the TV set.   
  
(Seiya: hmmm...you know, I could very well avoid this and say we don't have time for  
girlfriends.   
  
'Reporter sighs, as if relieved.'  
  
Seiya: BUT! We do!!   
  
Taiki and Yaten sweat drops.  
  
Reporter: Is it true? Is it true? 'Aiming her mike at Yaten and Taiki'   
  
'Yaten frowns' Yaten: that's a very stupid question to ask. Our fans should like us for our  
music and if I have a girlfriend that's my business.)   
  
"Ouch..." Makoto murmured.   
  
(Yaten: With that being said. I do have a girlfriend. I miss you Minako. 'Beams straight  
toward camera'   
  
Seiya and Taiki sweat drops.   
  
Seiya: Aishiteru Odango! 'Covers Yaten in front of the camera'   
  
Taiki holds a pained expression.)   
  
Minako and Usagi swoons.   
  
  
Knocks were heard.   
  
"Coming!" Usagi stood up to open the door. In comes...  
  
Duh, you know who comes.   
  
"You..." Usagi looked at the guys.   
  
Then at the TV.   
  
Then at the guys.   
  
Then at the TV.   
  
"SEIYA!!"   
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
"I thought that was live!" Minako cried.   
  
"Nah, they taped it this morning." Yaten replied.  
  
"Did you see me Usa?" Seiya asked.  
  
Usagi nodded, "hai hai, you are so childish Seiya." She grinned, planting a kiss on him.   
  
"And who could have missed him." Yaten whispered to Minako, causing her to giggle.  
  
"Where's Ami and Taiki?" Makoto asked.   
  
Looks around, "hmmm, those naughty kids." Seiya chuckled.   
  
"20 minutes til New Years!!" Rei exclaimed.   
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
"Um...so what I'm trying to say is..." Taiki stuttered. "Will you...will you marry me?  
Mizuno Ami?"   
  
Ami stared at the diamond ring in awe, "I..."   
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
Usagi, Seiya, Rei and Makoto went out to set up some fireworks as Minako and Yaten  
remained inside, lounging on pillow cushions.   
  
"Yaten?" Minako's back was against Yaten.   
  
"Nani?"   
  
"At the airport that day...when I yelled out your name, why did you turn away from me?"   
  
Yaten felt his heart sank.   
  
"Did you give up on me?"   
  
He remained silent.  
  
Minako hugged her knees, "I'm sorry, I can't get the image out of my head, even if you  
say we should forget the past."   
  
Yaten turned to face Minako's casading blond hair. "I didn't give up on you Minako. I  
just, well, I couldn't believe it at first."   
  
"You gave up on me."   
  
"No...I...I..."   
  
"You did."   
  
"I did. But does it matter Minako? Why must you dwell on the past?"   
  
"Because I can't get it out of my head. Listen, let's not talk about this."   
  
"No no, if we don't get this out of the way, this'll come up in the future sometime."   
  
"Future?" Minako turned to look at Yaten.   
  
He blinked, "yeah, future."   
  
She smiled and hugged him, "arigato Yaten..."   
  
Yaten recovered dumbfounded, "what did I say?"   
  
"Future."   
  
"Future?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Oh...I did didn't I?"   
  
Minako laughed, "you are such a dork."   
  
"Speak for your self."   
  
"Shut up." she jabbed him in the ribs.   
  
"Ow. Gettin' feisty now I see." Yaten rubbed his ribcage.   
  
"I said shut up and be quiet." Minako giggled as she fell into Yaten.   
  
"Yes Ma'm."  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
It was 11:55 when fireworks sparked the sky all over Tokyo. It was exciting, yet blissful  
in its own sense.   
  
"Usa, I love you forever and ever." Seiya murmured.   
  
The playful couple dug their noses together and smiled widely, their hands entwined  
tightly between them. Everything was okay now. Usagi thought warmly. It was going to be a new  
year, a new month, a new day.   
  
'Arigato...Mamo-chan, Chibi-Usa." Usagi closed her eyes as she thought inherently.  
'Aishiteru...'  
  
***  
Minako and Yaten were both lying on the grass, blankets and sheets between here and  
there. A sense of sedation permeated the air, even between the fireworks and Usagi's giggles.  
  
"Yaten?" Minako spoke up.   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"I love you."   
  
"I love you too." Yaten replied.   
***  
  
  
A wife.   
  
She was a wife.   
  
She was going to be a wife...Ami felt her cheeks burning at the mere thought of it.   
  
"Are you okay?" Taiki had hand rested on her shoulder ever so gently, and just that was  
enough to kindle a smile on her face.   
  
"Fine. Just fine." She smiled.   
  
"Thank you Ami." Taiki whispered, "for all that you have given me."   
***  
  
12:00   
  
Midnight.   
  
A new year.   
  
A new destiny.   
  
There are millions of stars in the sky, but it's those that make their own destiny...that  
shine the brightest.   
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
Glowing Stars   
By Iris C. Aka V.  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon  
Copyrights apply  
  
The End  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Author's end notes: It's over! Hip hip hooray!   
Finished. 2-22-2001 Re-edited. 3.07.2001.   
silver_dreams10@yahoo.com  
www.geocities.com/ainoshrine/index.html   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
